Mentiras y Rumores
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Edward Masen había robado hacía algún tiempo el corazón de Isabella Swan. Pero las mentiras de la que creyó Isabella una vez era su mejor amiga destrozaron el amor que los unía, obligando a Isabella a huir de allí. Nueve años más tarde regresa para descubrir que Edward esta viudo y criando solo a una niña.(Summary Completo Adentro) ADAP
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **SUMMARY:**

 _Edward Masen había robado hacía algún tiempo el corazón de Isabella Swan. Pero las mentiras de la que creyó Isabella una vez era su mejor amiga destrozaron el amor que los unía, obligando a Isabella a huir de allí. Nueve años más tarde regresa para descubrir que Edward esta viudo y criando solo a una niña. Existirá la posibilidad de que puedan formar una familia juntos, a pesar de las mentiras del pasado y enfrentar juntos un nuevo obstáculo que afecta la vida de Isabella…_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre el tejado de la pequeña casa donde vivían los padres de Isabella Swan. Era una lluvia fría. Isabella se alegró de que fuera verano, porque a principios de otoño empezarían a sufrir verdaderas tormentas de agua o de nieve. Bighorn, una localidad del noroeste de Wyoming, no era un lugar donde resultara fácil la vida cuando la cubría el hielo. Se trataba de un simple pueblo, y a pesar de contar con tres mil habitantes, resultaba demasiado pequeño como para gozar de los medios de transporte de un lugar más grande. No había ningún aeropuerto; sólo una estación de autobuses y el ferrocarril, pero los trenes pasaban muy de vez en cuando, y a Isabella no le servían de nada.

Estaba a punto de empezar el segundo año de la carrera en la universidad de Arizona, en Tucson, un lugar donde la nieve no hacía acto de presencia ni siquiera en invierno, salvo en las cumbres de las montañas. Sufrían tormentas de arena, pero no tan aparatosas como para resultar molestas. Además, transcurrido su primer año de estudios, había estado demasiado ocupada intentando aprobar los exámenes y curar su corazón roto como para preocuparse por el clima. Sin embargo, aquel día el calor le parecía sofocante, y se alegró de que contaran con un aparato de aire acondicionado.

En aquel instante, sonó el reloj. Isabella se dio la vuelta, de manera que su corto y castaño cabello se meció en el aire. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de tristeza por tener que marcharse. Pero el curso empezaba en menos de una semana, y tenía que regresar al colegio mayor donde vivía para ir preparando algunas cosas. Al menos, le alegraba saber que Alice Brandon, la hija de Carlisle Cullen, era su compañera de habitación. Se llevaban muy bien.

—Ha sido maravilloso tenerte aquí durante una semana —dijo con suavidad Renée, su madre—. Ojalá hubieras podido quedarte todo el verano.

Su voz se quebró. Tanto ella como Charlie, su marido, y la propia Isabella, conocían muy bien la razón por la que no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo. Había sido motivo de gran tristeza para todos ellos, pero no habían hablado al respecto. Aún dolía demasiado, y las murmuraciones sólo empezaban a acallarse entonces, cuando casi había transcurrido un año desde lo sucedido. El súbito viaje a Francia de Carlisle Cullen, apenas unos meses después de que Isabella se marchara, había apaciguado las habladurías.

A pesar de lo sucedido, Carlisle seguía siendo un buen amigo de Isabella y de su familia. Su educación universitaria era un regalo que costeaba él. Aunque pretendiera devolverle todo el dinero, por el momento no podía hacerlo. Sus padres tenían una posición digna en la comunidad, pero carecían de los recursos económicos suficientes para proporcionarle unos estudios en un país en que la universidad pública era prácticamente inexistente. Carlisle se había decidido a ayudarla, y su amabilidad había tenido un alto precio para todos.

Sin embargo, tanto su hijo Jasper como su hija Alice salieron inmediatamente en defensa de Isabella, para protegerla de las habladurías.

La tranquilizaba saber que los hijos de Carlisle, las dos personas que más lo querían, no creían que fuera la amante de su padre. Algo en lo que ayudaba el hecho de que Jasper y Edward Masen fueran rivales; ambos querían hacerse con el control sobre una propiedad que separaba sus respectivos ranchos en Bighorn. Carlisle había vivido en la localidad hasta que estalló el escándalo. Entonces, se marchó a la casa familiar que compartía con su hijo en Sheridan. Esperaba que de aquel modo cesaran las murmuraciones, pero no consiguió nada. Al final, se había marchado a Francia, incrementando la enemistad entre Jasper y Edward Masen. Enemistad que permanecía inalterable.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de que Carlisle se encontraba fuera del país, y a pesar del apoyo de sus amigos y de su familia, Rosalie Masen había hecho tanto daño a la reputación de Isabella que estaba segura de que no podría regresar jamás a su hogar.

Intentó dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo su madre. Ausente, murmuró:

—Ya sabéis que este verano tuve varias clases. Lo siento mucho, pero pensé que sería mejor. Además, estaban algunos de mis mejores amigos. En realidad, resultó bastante divertido, aunque habría preferido quedarme en casa. Creo que os voy a echar mucho de menos.

Renée la abrazó con calidez.

—Y nosotros a ti.

—Ésa estúpida de Rosalie Masen —murmuró su padre, que también la abrazó—. Ha estado esparciendo todo tipo de mentiras sobre ti para alejarte de Edward. Aún no consigo entender que el muy cretino las creyera, ni que se casara con ella. Por no hablar del bebé. Nació sólo siete meses después de la boda.

Isabella palideció, pero sonrió de todas formas.

—Olvídalo, papá. Todo eso pertenece al pasado —observó, intentando animarlo—. Se han casado y ahora tienen una hija. Espero que sea feliz.

— ¿Feliz? ¿Después de la forma en que te ha tratado?

Isabella cerró los ojos. El recuerdo aún resultaba doloroso. Edward había sido el centro de su vida. Jamás habría creído que fuera posible amar tanto a alguien. Él no le había declarado su amor, pero estaba segura de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en ello, se daba cuenta de que no la había amado nunca. Sólo la había deseado. Hasta el punto de que siempre había querido posponer cualquier compromiso.

Pero la espera había resultado bastante adecuada, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido.

Lo había amado con todo su corazón, pero consiguió recuperarse. Transcurrido un año, aún podía ver sus ojos verdes, su pelo cobrizo y su fina boca. La imagen permanecía en su memoria a pesar de que había cancelado la boda justo el día anterior a que se llevara a cabo. Varias personas no recibieron a tiempo la noticia, y estuvieron esperando un buen rato en la iglesia. Al recordar la humillación, se estremeció.

Charlie aún estaba haciendo todo tipo de comentarios ofensivos sobre Rosalie. Su esposa puso una mano sobre su brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—Ya basta, Charlie. Es agua pasada —dijo con firmeza.

Su voz sonó tan tranquila que resultaba difícil de creer que el escándalo hubiera afectado a su corazón. Se estaba recobrando bastante bien, e Isabella había hecho todo lo posible por soslayar el tema para evitar que se entristeciera.

—No creo que Edward sea feliz —continuó Charlie, a mirando a su hija—. No está nunca en casa, y nunca se le ve en público con su esposa. De hecho, casi nunca vemos a Rosalie. Si es feliz, no lo demuestra. Llamó a casa poco antes de Semana Santa, para pedirnos tu dirección. ¿Te escribió?

—Sí.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Le devolví la carta sin abrirla —contestó, cada vez más pálida—. En fin, tal y como ha dicho mamá, es agua pasada.

—Puede que quisiera disculparse —intervino su madre.

Isabella suspiró.

—Hay ciertas cosas que las disculpas no pueden arreglar. Amaba a Edward, ¿sabes? Pero él no sentía lo mismo por mí. Nunca dijo que me quisiera en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Creyó las mentiras de Rosalie. Anuló la boda, dijo lo que pensaba de mí y me abandonó. Tenía que marcharme. Fue algo demasiado doloroso.

Aún recordaba su ancha espalda mientras se alejaba de ella. El dolor había resultado insoportable. Y seguía siéndolo.

—Como si Carlisle fuera ese tipo de hombre —dijo Renée—. Es el hombre más encantador del mundo, y te adora.

—Es cierto. No es el tipo de hombre que se dedica a jugar con jovencitas —comentó Charlie—. Los que crean algo así sobre él son unos idiotas. Sé de sobra que se marchó a Francia con la única intención de evitar las murmuraciones.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los dos nos hemos marchado, no creo que la gente siga hablando —sonrió Isabella—. Estoy estudiando mucho. Quiero que Carlisle se enorgullezca de mí.

—Lo hará. Nosotros ya lo estamos —dijo su madre.

—Supongo que para Edward Masen es castigo suficiente estar atado a esa bruja egoísta —insistió Charlie, irritado—. Cree que se va a hacer rico con ese rancho de ganado, pero sólo es un soñador. Su padre era un jugador y su madre una pobre mujer. No creo que sea capaz de hacer dinero con ese negocio.

—Parece que lo está consiguiendo —contradijo su esposa—. Acaba de comprarse una camioneta nueva, y un par de ranchos de Montana han firmado un contrato con él para que les proporcione sementales. Si tienes buena memoria, recordaras que uno de sus toros ganó un premio nacional.

—Un toro no hace un imperio —espetó.

Isabella sintió una profunda angustia. Edward había compartido sus sueños con ella. Habían planeado levantar aquel rancho juntos y contar con las mejores reses del estado.

— ¿Podríamos cambiar de conversación, por favor? —preguntó. Isabella, con una sonrisa forzada—. Aún me duele.

—Por supuesto. Lo sentimos mucho —se excusó su madre, con voz dulce—. ¿Volverás a casa por navidades?

—Lo intentaré. .De verdad.

Sólo tenía una pequeña maleta. La llevó al coche y abrazó a su madre una vez más antes de subir al interior del vehículo. Su padre iba a llevarla a la estación de autobuses.

Aún era temprano, pero hacía bastante calor. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Isabella salió del automóvil, agarró su maleta y esperó en la calle mientras su padre se dirigía a la ventanilla que se encontraba en el interior del pequeño supermercado. Había cola para comprar los billetes. Entonces miró hacia la calle y se quedó helada al contemplar a un hombre que se aproximaba. Un frío y tranquilo fantasma del pasado.

Era tan imponente como recordaba. Llevaba un traje más caro que los que usaba cuando estaban juntos, y parecía más delgado. Pero seguía siendo el mismo Edward Masen.

Por su culpa lo había perdido todo, salvo el orgullo. Al ver que se acercaba por la acera, con su lenta y elegante manera de caminar, hizo un esfuerzo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que notase el profundo dolor que le había causado. Ni siquiera entonces.

La expresión de Edward no denotaba emoción alguna. Cuando llegó a su altura se detuvo y miró la maleta.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó, observándola—. Había oído que estabas aquí. Supongo que el pollito ha vuelto a casa para asarse, ¿verdad?

—No pienso quedarme aquí —contestó con frialdad—. He venido a visitar a mis padres y regreso a la universidad, a Arizona.

— ¿En autobús? —preguntó—. ¿Tu amante no puede pagar un billete de avión? ¿O es que te dejó en la estacada cuando se marchó a Francia?

Isabella le pegó una fuerte patada en la espinilla. No fue algo premeditado, y la sorpresa de Edward fue tan grande como la suya cuando se inclinó para frotarse la pierna.

—Ojalá llevara unas botas militares con puntera de acero como algunas de las chicas con las que estoy en la universidad —espetó—. Si vuelves a hablarme así, la próxima vez te romperé una pierna.

Entonces se alejó de él.

Su padre acababa de comprar el billete de autobús. Había presenciado la escena y estaba dispuesto a salir para arreglar las cuentas con Edward, pero Isabella entró y se lo impidió.

—Esperaremos aquí al autobús, papá —dijo, con el rostro enrojecido por la furia. Su padre miró a Edward con frialdad.

—Bueno, al menos parece que empieza a controlar su mal genio. El año pasado no se habría marchado —comentó su padre—. Espero que le hayas hecho daño.

Isabella sonrió.

—No lo creo. No se puede hacer daño a alguien que no tiene sensibilidad. Espero que Rosalie le pregunte por lo sucedido.

Su ex novio desapareció de la vista, calle abajo.

—Creo que el autobús ha llegado.

Su padre la acompañó al exterior. Por fortuna, ni el expendedor de billetes ni las personas que se encontraban en la cola parecían haber prestado atención a la escena que se había desarrollado en la calle. La gente de la pequeña localidad no habría necesitado mucho más para resucitar las habladurías.

Isabella abrazó a su padre antes de subir al autocar. Quería mirar hacia la calle para ver si Edward aún se encontraba cerca. Pero no quería arriesgarse a que la viera, a pesar de que las oscuras ventanillas probablemente lo habrían impedido.

Segundos más tarde, el autocar salió de la terminal. Isabella cerró los ojos y pasó el resto del viaje intentando olvidar el dolor de haber visto a Edward de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _ **~9 años después~**_

Muy bien, Seth, pero creo que has olvidado algo, ¿no te parece? El arma secreta que los griegos usaban en las batallas.

Isabella habló con suavidad, sonriendo. Seth era muy tímido, incluso para tener nueve años de edad, y no quería avergonzarlo delante de los otros chicos de la clase.

—Un arma secreta —murmuró el niño, cuyos ojos se iluminaron al caer en la cuenta—. ¡Las formaciones militares!

—En efecto. Muy bien.

Seth miró muy orgulloso hacia el pupitre donde se encontraba su peor enemigo, en la segunda fila. Esperaba que no pudiera contestar a la pregunta, y parecía haberse llevado una desilusión.

Isabella miró el reloj. Faltaba poco para que terminara la última hora de clase, y, con ella, la semana laboral. Le pareció extraño que el reloj de pulsera bailara en su muñeca.

—Bueno, vamos a recoger —informó a sus alumnos—. Quil, ¿podrías borrar la pizarra, por favor? Ah, Leah, cierra las persianas cuando puedas.

Los dos niños obedecieron con rapidez, porque la señorita Swan les caía muy bien. Leah la miró y sonrió. Isabella Swan no era tan atractiva como la señorita Brandon; por lo general, llevaba trajes serios, no minifaldas ni camisas atrevidas; tenía un largo cabello castaño que resultaba muy hermoso cuando no se ponía aquel horrible moño, y sus ojos eran grises como un cielo invernal. Faltaba poco para las navidades, y sólo una semana para las vacaciones. Leah se preguntó qué haría entonces la señorita Swan. Nunca iba a ningún lugar interesante a pasar las vacaciones, ni hablaba sobre su familia. Pensó que tal vez no tenía a nadie.

En aquel momento, sonó el timbre. Isabella sonrió y se despidió de sus alumnos mientras salían de la clase cargados con sus carteras. Después arregló un poco el escritorio y se preguntó si su padre iría a visitarla aquel año, por navidades. Ambos estaban muy solos desde que su madre había muerto, el año anterior. La pérdida había resultado terrible, como terrible fue tener que ir al entierro y ver que Edward se encontraba allí, con su hija. Al recordar el gesto de su duro rostro se estremeció. Su expresión no se suavizó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando finalmente dieron sepultura a su madre. Habían transcurrido nueve años y aún la odiaba. Isabella apenas se fijó en la niña de pelo castaño que iba con él; era como un cuchillo que estuviera clavado en su corazón, el recuerdo de que Edward se había estado acostando con Rosalie cuando aún estaban comprometidos, como demostraba el hecho de que su primogénita hubiera nacido siete meses después de la boda.

Le dolió tanto que sólo miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraban en una ocasión. Y mantuvo la mirada de Edward.

Resultaba increíble que todavía la odiara, después de haberse casado y de tener una hija, cuando, seguramente, habría oído la verdad por boca de diferentes personas a lo largo de los años. Ahora era rico. Tenía dinero, poder y una hermosa mansión. Su esposa había muerto tres años después de la boda, y no se había casado de nuevo. Supuso que echaría de menos a Rosalie. A diferencia suya. Odiaba la idea de recordar a la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga. Las mentiras de Rosalie habían tenido un precio demasiado alto, hasta el punto de que había tenido que abandonar su hogar. Y lo peor de todo, era que Edward la había creído.

Sin embargo, habían transcurrido nueve años. Tiempo más que suficiente para que pudiera pensar en él sin sentir demasiado dolor.

En aquel instante, alguien llamó a la puerta, devolviéndola a la realidad. Era Alice Brandon, una buena amiga suya, la profesora de matemáticas que siempre llevaba minifalda. Alice era una mujer muy atractiva; delgada, de preciosas piernas y con el pelo largo y casi negro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con cierta ironía, y era de sonrisa fácil.

—Podrías quedarte conmigo en navidad —dijo su amiga.

— ¿En Sheridan? —preguntó extrañada.

Aquél era el lugar donde vivía su padre. El lugar donde habían vivido Carlisle Cullen y su última esposa, su hijo Jasper y Alice antes de que su amiga se marchara y empezara a dar clases con Isabella en Tucson.

—No —contestó, sonriendo—. En mi piso de Tucson. Tengo cuatro novios, de modo que podemos dividirlos. Dos para ti y dos para mí. Podemos jugar un poco.

Isabella sonrió.

—Tengo veintisiete años y soy un poco mayor para algunos jueguecitos. Además, es posible que mi padre venga a verme. Pero gracias de todas formas.

—Sinceramente, Bella, eres bastante joven aunque te empeñes en disimularlo con esos trajes de institutriz antigua —declaró su amiga—. Mírate. Y ese moño infernal con el que te recoges el pelo... Pareces una postal victoriana. Deberías dejarte el pelo suelto, ponerte una minifalda, maquillarte un poco y buscar un hombre antes de que te hagas demasiado vieja. Y no te vendría mal comer un poco. Estás tan delgada que se te empiezan a notar los huesos.

Isabella sabía que tenía razón. Había perdido cinco kilos en el último mes; estaba tan preocupada que había llamado al médico para pedir hora. Suponía que no sería nada importante, pero quería asegurarse de todas formas. Intentó convencerse de que, probablemente, sólo andaba un poco baja de hierro.

—Es cierto —continuó Alice—. Has tenido un año muy duro. Primero con la muerte de tu madre y luego con esa herida que te hizo aquel alumno que trajo la pistola de su padre a clase y que nos mantuvo retenidos durante una hora el mes pasado.

—La enseñanza está empezando a ser una profesión peligrosa —sonrió con tristeza—. Tal vez deberíamos hacer hincapié en ese aspecto para que más personas se animaran a dar clase.

—Es una buena idea. ¿Quiere vivir una aventura? ¡Dé clases! Casi puedo ver el eslogan.

—Me voy a casa —interrumpió Isabella.

—Bueno, supongo que yo también. Tengo una cita esta noche.

— ¿Con quién?

—Con Peter. Es encantador, y nos llevamos bien. Pero a veces pienso que no estoy hecha para tener una relación con un hombre tan convencional. Necesito un artista, o un compositor, o un piloto.

Isabella rió.

—Espero que encuentres uno.

—Si así fuera, probablemente tendría dos esposas escondidas en otro país, o algo así. No tengo mucha suerte con los hombres.

—Es por tu aspecto. Eres imponente y agresiva, y eso asusta a la mayor parte de los hombres.

—Tonterías. Si fueran lo suficientemente seguros correrían, a mi puerta —le informó—. Estoy segura de que en alguna parte hay un hombre para mí, esperándome.

—No me cabe duda.

Ni siquiera comentó que pensaba que aquel hombre existía, y que la estaba esperando en Sheridan.

Bajo la imagen agresiva de Alice se escondía una mujer triste y bastante sola. No era en absoluto lo que parecía. En realidad tenía, miedo de los hombres, y en especial de Jasper. Ambos eran hermanastros, de padres diferentes. Jasper era hijo de Carlisle, el anciano y encantador hombre que había sido víctima de las mentiras de Rosalie Masen. Mentiras que no habían afectado al hermanastro de Alice, puesto que era demasiado inteligente, además de ser el hombre más frío e intimidatorio con las mujeres que Isabella había conocido en toda su vida. Alice no lo mencionaba nunca; no hablaba nunca de él. Si alguna vez salía a relucir su nombre, cambiaba rápidamente de conversación. Todo el mundo sabía que no se llevaban bien. Pero en secreto sospechaba que había algo en su pasado, algo de lo que su amiga no hablaba nunca.

Carlisle había muerto tiempo atrás, legando sus posesiones a su hijo. Y los dos hermanastros tenían sus diferencias porque Alice había heredado un porcentaje importante de la industria ganadera de su padrastro.

—Tengo que llamar a mi padre para ver qué planes tiene —murmuró Isabella, regresando a la realidad.

—Si no puede venir, ¿irás a tu casa en navidad?

—No, no iré a casa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Oh, sí. Tiendo a olvidarlo a veces, porque nunca hablas sobre él. Lo siento. Pero ya han pasado nueve años. No creo que después de tanto tiempo te siga guardando rencor. A fin de cuentas, fue él quien canceló la boda y se casó con tu mejor amiga un mes más tarde. Y fue ella la causante de todo el escándalo.

—Lo sé.

—Debía estar muy enamorada de él para arriesgarse de ese modo, aunque supongo que él ya habrá averiguado la verdad —continuó su amiga, echándose hacia atrás el pelo.

Isabella suspiró.

— ¿Tú crees? Sí, imagino que alguien se lo habrá dicho. Aunque, seguramente, no lo creería. Piensa que soy una canalla.

—Pero te amaba.

—No, sólo me deseaba —dijo con amargura—. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo. No me hacía ilusiones sobre las razones que tenía para querer casarse conmigo. Mi padre tenía una buena posición en el pueblo, aunque no era rico, y a Edward le resultaba muy conveniente. El amor que sentía por él no era recíproco. Tuvo una hija y se hizo rico, aunque tampoco amaba a su esposa. Pobre Rosalie —añadió con una risa amarga—. Tantas mentiras y, cuando consiguió lo que quería, no fue feliz.

—Se lo merecía —espetó—. Destrozó tu reputación y la de tus padres.

—Y la de tu padrastro —le recordó—. Quería mucho a mi madre.

Alice sonrió con dulzura.

—Es cierto. Fue una suerte que se llevara tan bien con tu padre, y que fueran amigos. Cuando tus padres se casaron, mi padrastro lo aceptó bastante bien. Pero siguió queriéndola. Por eso te ayudó tanto.

—Hasta el punto de pagar mis estudios. Fue eso, precisamente, lo que le causó tantos problemas. Edward no tragaba a Carlisle, Su padre había perdido muchas tierras por él. De hecho, Jasper y Edward aún mantienen una disputa sobre ellas. Puede que viva en Sheridan, pero su rancho tiene cientos de hectáreas y linda con el rancho de Edward. Según dice mi padre, le hace la vida imposible siempre que puede.

—Jasper no ha olvidado ni perdonado las mentiras que Rosalie dijo sobre Carlisle. Habló con ella, ¿lo sabías? Le dijo todo lo que pensaba, estando presente Edward.

—No me lo habías contado.

—No sabía cómo hacerlo. Sé que no te gusta que se mencione a tu ex novio.

—Supongo que Edward saldría en defensa de su esposa.

—No creas. Incluso él tiene cuidado con Jasper —le recordó—. Además, ¿qué podía decir? Rosalie mintió y descubrieron sus mentiras. Aunque demasiado tarde, porque ya se habían casado.

— ¿Quieres decir que Edward ha sabido la verdad todos estos años? —preguntó, atónita.

—Yo no he dicho que creyera a mi hermanastro —le recordó, evitando su mirada.

—Ah, claro. Bueno...

Isabella pensó que era ridículo suponer que Edward hubiera creído la palabra de su mayor enemigo. Nunca se habían llevado bien.

— ¿Cómo iba a creerlo? Mi padrastro le ganó todas las tierras al padre de Edward en una partida de póquer, cuando eran jóvenes. Por si fuera poco, ambos tienen ranchos colindantes, y ambos se han hecho ricos con el negocio del ganado. Cada vez que se presenta una oportunidad, luchan entre sí para conseguir el contrato. De hecho, ahora se están peleando por ese pedazo de tierra que separa sus propiedades. La que pertenece a la viuda de Sutherland.

—Podría decirse que entre ambos poseen medio mundo —observó Isabella.

—Sí, y quieren aumentar sus propiedades —rió Alice—. En fin, no es asunto nuestro. Por lo menos, no ahora. Cuanto menos vea a mi hermanastro, mucho mejor.

Isabella sólo los había visto juntos en una ocasión, y estaba de acuerdo con ella. Cuando Jasper estaba cerca, Alice se convertía en otra persona, mucho más tensa, e incluso patosa hasta extremos cómicos.

—Si cambias de opinión con respecto a las vacaciones, sólo tienes que decírmelo —le recordó su amiga.

Isabella sonrió con calidez.

—Lo recordaré. Si mi padre no puede venir, podrías ir a casa conmigo.

—No, gracias —se estremeció—. Bighorn está demasiado cerca de la casa de Jasper para mi gusto.

—Pero él vive en Sheridan.

—No está allí siempre. De vez en cuando se queda en el rancho de Bighorn. De hecho, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo allí, por el asunto de la viuda de Sutherland. Su difunto marido tenía muchas tierras, y aún no ha decidido a quién vendérselas.

Una viuda con tierras. Alice había comentado que Edward también quería conseguirlas. O tal vez sus miras estuvieran centradas en la propia viuda. No en vano él también había enviudado y estaba solo. Tan solo que casi se entristecía al pensar en ello.

—Tienes que comer más —le recordó Alice, preocupada por su aspecto—. Estás demasiado delgada, Bella, aunque eso acentué la delicadeza de tus rasgos. Tienes un cuerpo precioso, con una piel suave y los pómulos muy marcados.

—Heredé los pómulos de una de mis abuelas, que era una india Cheyenne.

Recordó con tristeza que Edward la llamaba Cheyenne de manera cariñosa, aunque en realidad se debía a la similitud tonal de la palabra con la expresión shy Isa. La tímida Isa. No en vano se había comportado con cierta timidez en su primera cita.

—Llevas buena sangre —bromeó Alice—.Entre mis antepasados, hay un español de la Armada Invencible, que llegó a Irlanda cuando su barco se hundió en una tormenta. La leyenda dice que era un noble que se casó con la hermana de un caballero irlandés.

—Vaya historia.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Creo que algún día dejaré las clases de matemáticas y me dedicaré a la ficción histórica —bromeó, mirando el reloj—. Dios mío, voy a llegar tarde a mi cita con Peter. Tengo que marcharme corriendo. ¡Te veré el lunes!

—Que te diviertas.

—Siempre me divierto. Y ojalá lo hicieras tú también, de vez en cuando.

Alice se despidió desde la puerta, dejando un suave olor a perfume en la habitación.

Isabella alcanzó su maletín, donde llevaba los exámenes que tenía que corregir y las lecciones de la semana siguiente. Cuando terminó de recoger todo lo que había encima de la mesa miró a su alrededor y salió del aula.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

El pequeño apartamento tenía vistas a la enorme «A» de la montaña de Tucson, letra gigante que simbolizaba a la universidad de Arizona y que todos los años pintaban de nuevo los alumnos. La localidad era de casas bajas; sólo en el centro había unos cuantos edificios altos que le daban cierto aspecto de ciudad. Se extendía a lo largo y en todas direcciones, con calles anchas, mucha arena y un calor sofocante. No tenía nada que ver con Bighorn, en Wyoming, el lugar donde la familia de Isabella había vivido durante muchas generaciones.

Recordó la muerte de su madre, un año atrás. Había tenido que regresar a Bighorn para asistir al funeral, y la casa se llenaba de vecinos que se presentaban para dar el pésame o para llevar comida. Su madre había sido una mujer muy querida en la comunidad, y sus amigos enviaron muchos ramos de flores.

El día del funeral resultó ser soleado y brillante, de manera que la nieve brillaba con reflejos plateados. Recordó haber pensado que a su madre le encantaba la primavera. Pero ya no vería ninguna otra. Su corazón, siempre frágil, no había podido resistir por más tiempo; pero al menos había sido una muerte rápida. Había muerto en la cocina, cuando estaba metiendo una tarta en el horno.

El servicio fue breve, pero doloroso. Después, Isabella y su padre regresaron a la casa, que estaba vacía. Jasper Cullen se presentó para dar el pésame en nombre de Carlisle; estaba demasiado enfermo como para hacer el viaje desde Francia para asistir al funeral. De hecho, murió dos semanas más tarde.

Jasper se prestó voluntario para llevar a Alice al aeropuerto, de manera que pudiera tomar el avión que debía llevarla a Arizona. E Isabella notó claramente lo mucho que la afectaba la presencia de su hermanastro. Incluso un simple trayecto de pocos minutos ponía muy nerviosa a su amiga.

Tenía aquel día grabado en la memoria.

Recordó que, poco después, su padre tuvo que salir y que ella se quedó guardando la ropa de su madre. Entonces se presentó la señora Clearwater, la vecina de al lado, que estaba ayudándolos. Y le anunció que Edward Masen estaba en la puerta y que deseaba verla.

Había pasado los tres peores días de su existencia, y no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

—Dile que no tengo nada que hablar con él —declaró con orgullo.

—Supongo que sabe muy bien lo que significa perder a alguien tan querido. Perdió a Rosalie hace pocos años —le recordó.

Isabella sabía que su esposa había muerto. Pero no había enviado ningún ramo de flores ni se había puesto en contacto con él para darle el pésame, porque la defunción había ocurrido tres años después de que se marchara de Bighorn. Un tiempo demasiado corto como para olvidar la amargura de lo sucedido.

—Estoy segura de que comprenderá la situación —insistió Isabella.

La señora Clearwater se marchó y ella continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la vecina regresó cinco minutos más tarde, con una tarjeta.

—Me ha pedido que te la dé —murmuró—, y que te diga que lo llames si necesitas su ayuda.

Isabella tomó la tarjeta y la rompió sin mirarla siguiera. Después devolvió los trozos a la señora Clearwater antes de continuar guardando la ropa de su madre.

La vecina miró los pedazos y se marchó. Entendía perfectamente su reacción.

Desde la muerte de su madre, Isabella no había vuelto a saber nada de Edward, salvo que había tenido mucho éxito con su rancho. No le interesaba su vida, aunque no se hubiera casado de nuevo. El pasado estaba muerto y enterrado para ella. Pero en cualquier caso, se preguntó por qué razón habría ido a visitarla aquel día. Tal vez porque se sentía culpable. O tal vez por alguna otra cosa. Fuera como fuese, nunca lo sabría.

Isabella miró el contestador y observó que había un mensaje. Pulsó el botón para oírlo. Como temía, su padre sufría de su habitual bronquitis invernal y el médico no le permitía que subiera a un avión por miedo de que el viaje afectara a sus pulmones. No le apetecía ir en autobús o en tren, de modo que tendría que regresar a casa si quería verlo, o de lo contrario pasarían las navidades solos y separados.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de flores que había comprado en una tienda de muebles de segunda mano y suspiró. No quería regresar a su hogar; de haber podido encontrar una excusa no habría ido, pero no podía dejar que su padre pasara solo las fiestas, estando enfermo. De modo que descolgó el teléfono y reservó una plaza en el siguiente vuelo a Billings, donde estaba el aeropuerto más cercano a Bighorn.

Wyoming estaba muy poco poblado, de manera que había pocos aeropuertos. Edward Masen, un hombre rico que podía permitirse aquellos lujos, había instalado una pista de aterrizaje en su rancho. En Bighorn no había ningún lugar donde pudiera tomar tierra una avioneta, por pequeña que fuera. Isabella sabía que el hermanastro de Alice disponía de un pequeño reactor y de un aeródromo como el de Edward en su rancho, pero no quería abusar pidiéndole un favor semejante. Además, debía admitir que se sentía tan intimidada por Jasper Cullen como su amiga. Era un hombre poderoso y de una agresividad muy masculina, parecido en muchos aspectos a su antiguo novio.

Alquiló un vehículo en el aeropuerto de Billings y se dirigió a Bighorn. Acostumbrada a recorrer largos trayectos al volante, en Arizona, el viaje no la preocupaba demasiado.

El paisaje era precioso. Había nieve por todas partes, algo en lo que no había pensado cuando alquiló el coche. Las carreteras estaban despejadas, pero temía las posibles placas de hielo que pudiera encontrar. Sin embargo, supuso que se las arreglaría. Pensó que el día anterior, cuando llamó a su padre para advertirle de su llegada, tendría que haberle preguntado sobre el tiempo que hacía. Sin embargo, se notaba que estaba enfermo y no quería cansarlo demasiado manteniendo una larga conversación telefónica. En cualquier caso la estaba esperando, y si tardaba demasiado en llegar, enviaría a alguien para que la buscase.

Miró hacia las blancas montañas y pensó en lo mucho que había echado de menos aquel lugar, un sitio que había sido el hogar de su familia durante muchas generaciones. En las montañas, en los valles, y en los enormes árboles que se alzaban como centinelas sobre arroyos de aguas claras, había mucho de su propia historia personal. Los bosques se extendían por todas partes, verdes y majestuosos, tal y como debían alzarse durante la prehistoria. Arizona también tenía montañas y bosques, pero Wyoming era otra cosa. Era su hogar.

El sentimiento de nostalgia se incrementó a medida que se acercaba al pueblo. Precisamente a las afueras de Bighorn, el coche derrapó sobre una placa de hielo y estuvo a punto de acabar en la cuneta, de la que no habría podido salir porque era demasiado profunda.

Contenta por haber podido controlar el automóvil, entró en la pequeña localidad. Dejó atrás la iglesia y la oficina de correos y se dirigió hacia la mansión victoriana de su padre, que se encontraba en una calle ancha, algo alejada del centro. Aparcó en el vado, bajo un algodonero. Le encantaba estar de vuelta en casa por navidad.

Junto a la ventana, había un gran árbol, adornado con los mismos objetos que habían utilizado durante años e iluminado con multitud de pequeñas luces. Miró uno de los ornamentos, un pequeño ciervo de cristal, y recordó con amargura que Edward se lo había regalado cuando se comprometieron, en una navidad muy lejana. Cuando la abandonó pensó en romperlo, pero no fue capaz. Era demasiado bonito, demasiado frágil. Como su antigua y pasada relación.

En aquel instante, su padre apareció en la puerta, vestido con una bata y un pijama. La abrazó con calidez y dijo:

—Me alegro tanto de verte... Me encuentro mucho mejor, pero el maldito médico no dejó que tomara un avión.

—Y tenía razón. Sólo faltaba que te pillaras una pulmonía. Su padre sonrió.

—Supongo que es verdad. ¿Te quedarás hasta nochevieja?

—No, no puedo. Lo siento. Tengo que regresar el día veintiséis —contestó.

No comentó que tenía una cita con el médico porque no quería preocuparlo.

—Bueno, de todas formas estarás una semana. Me temo que no podremos salir demasiado, pero estaremos juntos y nos haremos compañía, ¿no te parece? Jasper dijo que pasaría por aquí alguna noche —añadió de repente—. Acaba de regresar a Europa, porque tiene que asistir a una convención bastante importante.

—Al menos nunca creyó las habladurías sobre su padre y yo.

—Conocía demasiado bien a su padre —declaró.

—Carlisle era un hombre maravilloso. No me extraña que fuerais amigos durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo echo de menos. Y también a tu madre, que en paz descanse. Fue la persona más importante de mi vida, contigo.

—Y tú eres la persona más importante para mí —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Me alegro mucho de estar en casa.

— ¿Aún te gusta la enseñanza?

—Más que nunca.

—Hay buenas escuelas aquí —observó—. Siempre necesitan profesores. Y dos de las profesoras están embarazadas, de modo que tendrán problemas para encontrar sustitutos. ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de...?

—Me gusta Tucson —dijo con firmeza.

—Lo dudo. Es por Edward, ¿no es cierto? Ese maldito canalla... ¿Por qué tendría que escuchar a la bruja de Rosalie? De todas formas, pagó un alto precio por su error. Convirtió su vida en un infierno.

Isabella se apresuró a cambiar de conversación.

— ¿Quieres un café?

—Supongo que sí. Y no me importaría tomar una sopita. Aún queda un poco de la que preparó la señora Clearwater.

— ¿Aún vive en la casa de al lado?

—Sí —contestó con una sonrisa—. Y también es viuda. No necesito decirte por qué trajo la sopa.

—La señora Clearwater siempre me ha caído bien—sonrió a su vez—. Era muy buena amiga de mamá, y es como de la familia. Te lo digo por si te habías preguntado lo que pensaría al respecto.

—Sólo ha pasado un año, hija —le recordó con tristeza.

—Mamá te amaba demasiado como para querer que estuvieras solo. No le habría gustado que te enterraras en vida.

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

—Estaré solo todo el tiempo que quiera.

—Como prefieras. Voy a cambiarme de ropa. Después te llevaré la sopa y el café.

Minutos más tarde, Isabella salía de su dormitorio, con unos vaqueros y un jersey blanco con el cuello de color rojo.

— ¿Qué tal está Alice? —preguntó su padre.

—Bien. Como siempre.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?

—Porque está demasiado ocupada con sus cuatro novios —contestó, riendo, mientras calentaba la sopa.

—Jasper no la esperará siempre.

Isabella lo miró.

— ¿Tú también lo crees? Alice no habla nunca sobre él.

—Bueno, él tampoco habla sobre ella.

— ¿Y qué hay de ese rumor que he oído sobre una hipotética relación con la viuda de Sutherland?

Su padre se sentó en la silla y respiró profundamente.

—La señora Sutherland es una pelirroja exuberante, toda una devoradora de hombres. Anda detrás de Jasper y de Edward Masen. Y de cualquier otro hombre con dinero y un rostro más o menos atractivo.

—Ya veo.

— ¿No te acuerdas de ella? Estuvo aquí poco antes de que te marcharas a estudiar a la universidad, pero viajaba mucho con su marido. Creo que era actriz. Desde que su esposo murió» ha pasado mucho tiempo en su casa.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace?

— ¿Te refieres a qué se dedica ahora? —preguntó, riendo y haciendo un esfuerzo para no toser—. Vive de las rentas. No tiene que trabajar. Es una mujer afortunada.

—A mí no me gustaría estar sin hacer nada —observó Isabella—. Me gusta la enseñanza. Es algo más que un trabajo.

—Hay muchas mujeres que prefieren que las mantengan sus maridos. O que no están hechas para trabajar.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Isabella sirvió la sopa y el café que había preparado. Comieron en silencio hasta que, al cabo de un rato, su padre dijo:

—Ojalá estuviera aquí tu madre.

—A mí también me gustaría —sonrió con tristeza.

—Bueno, supongo que debemos dar gracias por lo que tenemos.

—Que es mucho más de lo que tienen bastantes personas.

Su padre sonrió y la miró. Casi podía ver su difunta esposa en el rostro de su hija.

—«Cierto. Me alegro mucho de que pases las navidades conmigo.

—Y yo. Pero ahora, tómate la sopa.

Le sirvió un poco más y pensó que haría lo posible para que Charlie pasara unas navidades muy felices.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Jasper Cullen era un hombre alto, delgado, rubio, con un cuerpo magnífico y ojos penetrantes. Aunque no hubiera sido guapo, su presencia física era más que suficiente para hacerlo atractivo, a lo que debía añadirse su profunda voz, cuya suavidad ligeramente aterciopelada no desaparecía nunca, aunque estuviera enfadado. Pero también era el hombre más frío que había conocido nunca, sobre todo lo relativo a las mujeres. Recordó que en funeral de su padre se había alejado de una hermosa joven para evitar su contacto; algo bastante extraño si se tenía en cuenta que siempre había sido muy mujeriego.

De no haber sido porque se enamoró de Edward Masen, seguramente, habría intentado algo con Jasper, por intimidatorio que le pareciera.

Pero de todas formas, estaba hecho para otro tipo de mujer. Para Alice, tal vez.

El día de nochebuena apareció tal y como había prometido, con una pipa de regalo para su padre. Isabella lo encontró en el porche minutos más tarde:

—Deberías avergonzarte por haberle regalado una pipa —murmuró.

—Se recuperará de la bronquitis. Además, sabes que no dejará de fumar en ningún caso. Hemos intentado convencerlo durante muchos años sin éxito.

—Lo sé. Ha sido un detalle muy bonito por tu parte.

— ¿Quieres ver lo que me ha regalado a mí? —preguntó.

Entonces sacó un encendedor plateado, con la parte superior de color turquesa.

—No sabía que fumaras.

—Y no fumo. Bueno, de vez en cuando fumaba algún puro que otro —corrigió—. Pero lo dejé hace unos meses. No lo sabe, y he preferido no decírselo.

—En tal caso, yo tampoco se lo diré —dijo con tono de aprobación.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—No tengo nada contra el tabaco. Aunque algunos fumadores son algo exagerados. Conozco a uno especialmente empedernido.

Isabella supo de inmediato que estaba hablando sobre Edward, que siempre había fumado puros, y que, con toda probabilidad, continuaba haciéndolo.

—No lo digas —le advirtió.

—No lo haré. Parece molestarte.

—Han pasado nueve años.

—Alguien debió pegarle un tiro por la forma que tuvo de tratarte —espetó—. Nunca me ha gustado, y, desde luego, aquel asunto no mejoró nuestra relación. Quería mucho a mi padre. Rosalie se comportó con una bajeza absoluta al hacerle creer que había alguna relación entre Carlisle y tú.

—Siempre había estado enamorada de Edward.

—Y lo consiguió. Pero debo decirte que Edward la hizo pagar por sus mentiras. Al final, empezó a beber. Él nunca estaba en casa, y odiaba a su hija.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, asombrada—. Sé que a Edward le gustan los niños.

—Rosalie lo atrapó con esa niña. De no haber sido por ella, la habría abandonado. ¿Crees que no sabe lo estúpido que fue? Sabe la verdad, casi desde el día de su boda.

—Pero permaneció con su esposa.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Estaba intentando que su rancho funcionara, y ésta es una localidad pequeña. No podía abandonar a su esposa estando embarazada —declaró, apretando los labios—. Te odia, ¿lo sabías? Te odia por no haberlo obligado a escucharte, por haber huido. Te culpa por todo lo que le ha sucedido.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sepas tantas cosas sobre él, si es tu peor enemigo? —preguntó.

—Tengo mis espías — suspiró—. No es capaz de reconocer que fue él quien cometió el error, al no creer que Rosalie fuera capaz de mentir. No supo que lo había engañado hasta después de la boda. En realidad, no era tan mala mujer. Estaba enamorada y no podía soportar la idea de perderlo, aunque fuera contigo. El amor hace que algunas personas hagan locuras.

—Destruyó mi reputación y la de tu padre. Tuve que marcharme de mi propia casa —dijo sin sentir piedad alguna—. Era mi enemiga y sigue siéndolo. No creas que albergo ningún buen sentimiento hacia Edward. Si pudiera, le cortaría el cuello a la primera oportunidad. Jasper arqueó las cejas. Isabella era una mujer muy tranquila casi siempre, excepción hecha de algunas salidas de tono ocasionales que sorprendían a la gente. No era vengativa, pero comprendía que albergara tales sentimientos hacia la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga. No podía culparla por ello.

— ¿Cómo está Alice? —preguntó, jugueteando con el mechero.

—Intentando arreglárselas con sus novios —sonrió, con ojos brillantes—. Tenía cuatro cuando la dejé.

Jasper rió con frialdad.

—No me sorprende. Un hombre nunca fue suficiente para ella, ni siquiera cuando era una quinceañera.

Su antagonismo hacia su hermanastra la sorprendió. Parecía fuera de lugar.

— ¿Por qué la odias tanto? —preguntó. Jasper la miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Odiarla? Yo no la odio. Me decepciona su comportamiento, eso es todo.

—No es nada promiscua. Puede que le guste dar esa imagen, pero no lo es. ¿No lo sabías?

—Puede que sepa más cosas de las que crees —contestó, mirando su encendedor—. Tal vez seas tú la que no ve ciertas cosas.

—O puede que tú veas sólo lo que quieres ver —espetó con delicadeza.

Jasper se metió el mechero en el bolsillo.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que firmar un contrato, y no quiero perder el cliente.

—Gracias por venir a ver a mi padre. Lo has animado mucho.

—Es mi amigo —sonrió—. Y tú también, aunque metas las narices donde no deberías.

—Alice es amiga mía.

—Bueno, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Feliz Navidad, Bella.

—Feliz Navidad —sonrió con calidez.

Jasper era un hombre encantador, a su modo. Le caía muy bien, pero lo sentía por Alice. A menos que se equivocara, su amiga estaba enamorada de él; en cuanto a los sentimientos de su hermanastro, no tenía idea de si aquel amor era recíproco.

Cuando se marchó, regresó con su padre. Estaba en la cocina, haciendo chocolate caliente. Al oírla entrar, se volvió para mirarla.

— ¿Se ha marchado?

—Sí. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Charlie negó con la cabeza. Sirvió el chocolate en dos tazas e hizo un gesto para que se sentara mientras llenaba la cacerola de agua para que los restos no se pegaran.

—Me ha regalado una pipa —dijo, tomando asiento—. No he tenido corazón para decirle que he dejado de fumar.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó, alegre—. Es una noticia maravillosa.

Su padre rió.

—Supuse que te alegrarías. Puede que a partir de ahora no tenga tantos problemas pulmonares.

—Hablando de pulmones, sé que le has regalado un mechero a Jasper. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No se ha atrevido a decirte que había dejado de fumar.

Charlie estalló en una carcajada.

—Bueno, podrá utilizarlo para encender hogueras o para hacer barbacoas en su rancho.

—Buena idea. Se lo diré la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Pues ya puedes esperar. Viaja mucho últimamente. No lo veo casi nunca —comentó, mirándola fijamente—. Por cierto, Edward estuvo aquí la semana pasada.

Isabella sintió una punzada en el corazón, aunque su expresión no varió.

— ¿Para qué?

—Había oído que estaba enfermo y quería preguntar por mi salud. También quería saber dónde estabas.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó, helada.

—Le dije que tú no sabías lo de mi bronquitis y que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

—Ya veo.

Charlie tomó un trago de su chocolate caliente.

—Iba con su hija. Una chica preciosa y muy callada. Ni siquiera se movió. Se limitó a sentarse y a mirarnos. Se parece muchísimo a su madre.

Isabella miró su taza, furiosa. La hija de aquella mujer había estado allí, en su hogar, con el hombre del que había estado enamorada. La idea le parecía insoportable, casi una violación.

—Pareces triste —dijo su padre—. Supuse que no te gustaría, pero pensé que era mejor que lo supieras. Dijo que vendría de nuevo después de navidad, para ver qué tal estaba. Y debía advertírtelo, aunque no lo invité. De hecho, me sorprendió que viniera a visitarme. Desde luego, tenía mucho cariño a tu madre. Le dolió que el escándalo la afectara tanto como para causar su primer ataque al corazón —añadió—. En cualquier caso, parece que ha decidido convertirse en mi ángel de la guarda. Hasta envió al médico cuando me puse enfermo, conspirando con la señora Clearwater a mis espaldas.

Parecía disgustarle aquel asunto, pero sonrió de todas formas.

—Fue un bonito detalle por su parte —declaró su hija, aunque las acciones de Edward le sorprendían—. Pero gracias por advertírmelo. Si aparece por aquí, me las arreglaré para tener que hacer algo en la cocina.

—Ya han pasado nueve años —le recordó.

—Y crees que debería haberlo olvidado. Eres muy comprensivo con las personas, papá. Perdonas a los demás con demasiada facilidad. Antes de que sucediera todo aquello, yo también era así. Puede que debiera ser más comprensiva, pero no puedo serlo. Edward y Rosalie convirtieron mi vida en un infierno.

—Pero en todo este tiempo no has salido con nadie más. No has tenido vida social, ni citas. Vas a convertirte en una vieja solitaria, sin marido o compañero, sin hijos, sin ninguna seguridad emocional.

—Me gusta estar sola —dijo con tranquilidad—. Y no quiero tener hijos.

En realidad era mentira, aunque sólo parcialmente. Sólo quería tener hijos con Edward. No quería tenerlos con nadie más.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

El día de Navidad transcurrió sin demasiados acontecimientos dignos de mención, salvo los regalos que intercambiaron y los recuerdos de Renée.

Al día siguiente, Isabella ya había hecho las maletas. Se había puesto un traje de punto color rosa, con pantys y zapatos de tacón bajos, dispuesta para el viaje. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño y llevaba el abrigo de terciopelo sobre un brazo. Cuando dejó la maleta en el suelo para despedirse de su padre, el tejido de la prenda brilló bajo la luz.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el salón oyó voces que llamaron su atención. Y al llegar a la entrada, se quedó helada en el sitio. Reconocía perfectamente aquel tono profundo y grave, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido. Era una voz tan familiar como la suya propia.

Cuando el alto y delgado hombre se volvió, unos ojos verdes se clavaron en el rostro de Isabella. Los de Edward.

Isabella intentó mantener la compostura. No quería que su mirada traicionara sus sentimientos. Se limitó a observarlo y a comparar a aquel hombre de treinta y tantos años con el joven que había estado a punto de casarse con ella. Por supuesto, la comparación resultó desfavorable. Tenía canas en las sienes y algunas arrugas en las comisuras de la boca y alrededor de los ojos.

A su vez, Edward la miraba con idénticos pensamientos. La chica que había conocido se había convertido en una mujer tranquila, con un gusto para la ropa bastante conservador y un horrible moño en la cabeza. Parecía una profesora solterona. Pero le sorprendió que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, su visión le provocara una punzada en el corazón. Sentía curiosidad por ella. Quería verla de nuevo, aunque no sabía por qué. Tal vez porque se había negado a recibirlo cuando murió su madre. Pero ahora que se encontraba ante ella no estaba seguro de alegrarse. Acababa de despertar en su interior algo que había estado dormido mucho tiempo.

Isabella fue la primera en apartar la mirada. La intensidad de sus ojos consiguió estremecerla, pero supo controlarse. No tenía intención de demostrar ninguna debilidad.

—Lo siento —dijo a su padre—. No me había dado cuenta de que tenías visita. Sólo he venido para despedirme. Me marcharé en seguida.

Su padre parecía incómodo.

—Edward quería saber qué tal estoy.

— ¿Te marchas tan pronto? —preguntó. Aquélla fue la primera vez que se dirigía a ella en mucho tiempo.

—Tengo que regresar al colegio antes que los alumnos, para prepararlo todo —contestó, contenta por mantener la calma.

—Ah, es cierto. Eres profesora, ¿verdad?

Isabella no podía mantener su mirada. Sus ojos parecían escapar a cualquier observación, entre su agresiva mandíbula, su fina pero sensual boca, su recta nariz, sus definidos pómulos y su hermoso rostro. No podía decirse que fuera guapo, pero cualquier mujer lo habría encontrado atractivo a los cinco minutos. Destilaba un carisma intangible, tal vez cierto aire de autoridad, o de seguridad en sus movimientos, incluso en la manera de inclinar la cabeza. Resultaba avasallador.

—Sí, soy profesora —dijo, antes de dirigirse a su padre—. ¿Papá?

Charlie se excusó y se acercó a su hija para abrazarla.

—Cuídate. Llámame cuando llegues, para que sepa que estás bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ha estado nevando otra vez.

—No te preocupes por mí. Si tengo algún problema, llevo teléfono en el coche.

— ¿Piensas conducir hasta Arizona con este tiempo? —preguntó Edward.

—He estado conduciendo toda mi vida con un tiempo parecido —contestó.

—De joven te aterrorizaba conducir en estas condiciones —recordó con solemnidad. Isabella sonrió fríamente.

—Te comunico que ya he crecido.

La mirada de Isabella dejó bien claro lo que sentía por él. Edward no apartó la mirada; bien al contrario, sus ojos denotaban una callada acusación.

—Rosalie dejó una carta para ti —dijo de repente—. Nunca te la envié. Con el paso de los años, he terminado por olvidarlo.

Isabella respiró profundamente, irritada. Recordó la carta que le había enviado poco tiempo después de que se marchara de Bighorn, la carta que nunca abrió.

— ¿Otra? —preguntó, con absoluta frialdad—.No quiero nada de ella, ni siquiera una carta.

—Fue amiga tuya —le recordó.

—Era mi enemiga —corrigió—. Arruinó mi reputación y casi podría decirse que mató a mi madre. ¿De verdad crees que quiero recordar lo que hizo?

Edward no vaciló. Su rostro se endureció antes de declarar:

—Nunca quiso herirte deliberadamente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y crees que su postrero arrepentimiento habría devuelto la vida a mi madre o a Carlisle Cullen? —Preguntó, con vehemencia—. ¿Crees que habría acallado las habladurías que ella misma propagó?

Edward se dio la vuelta e inclinó la cabeza para encender un cigarrillo, aparentemente tranquilo. Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Cuando recogió la maleta, tenía las manos heladas. Su padre la observaba con preocupación.

—Te llamaré, papá. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

—Espera un poco. Estás demasiado alterada.

—No, no puedo. Adiós, papá —se despidió con voz rota.

Ni siquiera miró a Edward. Salió de la casa con rapidez; en dos minutos había guardado su equipaje en el maletero y había abierto la puerta del vehículo. Pero antes de que pudiera subir al coche, su antiguo novio se dirigió a ella.

—Tranquilízate —dijo con frialdad, obligándola a mirarlo—. No harás ningún favor a tu padre si terminas en una cuneta en mitad de ninguna

parte.

Isabella se estremeció ante su cercanía y se apartó deliberadamente, con mirada acusatoria.

—Pareces tan frágil —continuó él, como si las palabras se hubieran escapado contra su voluntad—. ¿Es que no comes?

—Como lo suficiente —contestó—. Adiós.

Edward cubrió con los dedos la mano que tenía en la cerradura de la puerta.

— ¿Qué hacía Jasper Cullen aquí, hace un par de noches? —preguntó.

Isabella no esperaba aquella pregunta.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Podría serlo —se burló—. El padre de Cullen arruinó a mi padre, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas? No tengo ninguna intención de permitir que su hijo me arruine también a su vez.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, Carlisle Cullen y mi padre eran amigos.

—Y Carlisle y tú, amantes.

Isabella no reaccionó. Se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio.

—Sabes la verdad. Pero no quieres creerlo.

—Carlisle te pagó los estudios —le recordó.

—Cierto —sonrió—. Y yo recompensé su generosidad sacando matrícula de honor y terminando la segunda de mi promoción. Era un filántropo y el mejor amigo que ha tenido mi familia. Lo echo mucho de menos.

— ¡Era un viejo verde cargado de dinero que te había echado el ojo, lo quieras aceptar o no!

Isabella lo miró directamente a los ojos. Edward no sonreía nunca. Era un hombre duro, al que el paso de los años había conferido un aire sarcástico del que carecía en su juventud. Había crecido en la pobreza, en una mala situación social por culpa de sus padres, y había luchado mucho para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba. Isabella sabía lo difícil que le había resultado. Pero su dura vida distorsionaba la visión que tenía de las personas. Siempre se fijaba en el lado negativo, algo de lo que siempre había pecado, incluso durante la época en la que fueron novios. Lo había amado con todo su corazón, había querido compensarlo por todos sus sufrimientos, pero ya entonces la estaba traicionando; quería más a Rosalie, tal y como había declarado cuando rompieron su compromiso, cuando la llamó prostituta barata.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, irritado.

—Estaba recordando cómo eras antes —dijo ella—. No has cambiado. Siempre has sido un solitario que no confía en nadie, que siempre espera lo peor de las personas.

—En cierta ocasión creí en ti —dijo con solemnidad.

—No, no es cierto —sonrió—. De haberlo hecho no te habrías tragado las mentiras de Rosalie sin...

— ¡Maldita seas!

Edward la agarró por los hombros. Su cigarrillo cayó a la nieve que cubría el suelo. Estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo sin pretenderlo. Isabella era delgada y frágil y él tenía mucha fuerza, desarrollada a lo largo de los años en duros trabajos de ranchero.

Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que no tenía miedo de él. Aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia y su pelo, del mismo cobrizo, caía sobre sus anchas cejas.

— ¡Rosalie no mentía! —exclamó—. ¡Es repugnante que digas algo así! Era una mujer encantadora que nunca me mintió. Lloró cuando supo que habías tenido que marcharte del pueblo después de lo sucedido. Lloró durante semanas y semanas, porque no quería decirme lo que sabía sobre la relación que mantenías con Carlisle. No podía soportar que me hubierais traicionado.

Isabella se alejó de él empujándolo, con tal fuerza que se sorprendió.

— ¡Merecía llorar! —dijo entre dientes.

Edward la insultó. La llamó puta, una vez más. Pero Isabella se limitó a sonreír en aquella ocasión.

—Edward, eres imbécil. Si vuelves a decirme algo así te contestaré de la misma forma en que lo hice aquel día, en la parada del autobús.

Edward recordaba aún el impacto de su pie en la pierna. A pesar de su enfado, le agradó recordarlo. Isabella siempre había tenido carácter. Sin embargo, también recordaba otras cosas. Recordaba que se había negado a hablar con él después de la muerte de su madre, cuando le ofreció su ayuda. Rosalie había muerto tiempo atrás, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a su antigua novia para saber si aún sentía algo por él. Y no parecía querer saber nada de él, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Aquello lo sacaba de sus casillas. Nunca dejaría que descubriese si aún quedaba algo del amor que habían compartido. No le importaba nada.

—Y ahora, si ya me has insultado bastante, tengo que marcharme —añadió con firmeza.

—Podría haberte ayudado cuando murió tu madre —continuó él—. Ni siquiera quisiste verme.

Isabella tuvo la impresión de que su negativa a verlo lo había herido, por irónico que fuese.

—No tenía nada que hablar contigo —puntualizó, sin mirarlo—. Ni mi padre ni yo necesitábamos tu ayuda. De una u otra forma ya obtuviste suficiente ayuda de nosotros para conseguir tu fortuna.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? Isabella lo miró entonces, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Ya te has olvidado? En fin, si me perdonas...

Edward no se movió. Apretó los puños y la observó mientras entraba en el vehículo.

Su antigua novia arrancó, dio marcha atrás, y salió a la calle principal sin mirarlo siquiera. Tal vez le temblaran las manos, pero él no pudo verlo.

Edward la observó mientras se alejaba; sus botas absorbían el frío helado de la nieve que lo rodeaba, mientras los copos caían sobre su sombrero tejano. No tenía idea de lo que había querido decir con sus últimas palabras. Le enfurecía que ni siquiera quisiera hablar con él. Habían pasado nueve años. Nueve años acumulando frustración y enfado. Necesitaba decir lo que sentía, discutir con ella, aclararlo todo. Quería una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? —preguntó Charlie Swan desde la puerta.

Edward tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—No, gracias.

Charlie se cerró la bata que llevaba puesta.

—Puedes culparla hasta el día de su muerte, pero eso no cambiará nada —declaró.

Edward lo observó con una expresión extraña.

—Rosalie no mintió —insistió con obstinación—. No me importa lo que los demás digan. La gente inocente no sale corriendo, como hicieron ellos.

El padre de Isabella observó sus atormentados ojos durante unos segundos.

—Supongo que no tienes más opción que creer lo que dices —declaró con frialdad—. Porque si no fuera así tendrías que enfrentarte a un montón de años sin sentido. El odio que sientes por Isabella es lo único firme que queda en tu vida.

Edward no dijo nada. Caminó enfadado hacia su todoterreno y subió sin volver la vista atrás.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Isabella pudo regresar a Tucson sin ningún incidente, aunque en dos tramos de la carretera había placas de hielo que le crearon algún problema. Estaba muy alterada, pero aquello no afecto su tranquilidad al volante. Edward Masen había destruido bastante su vida, y no estaba dispuesta a preocuparse por él ni un minuto más, aunque el odio se interpusiera en la relación que mantenían.

Pasó ocupada el resto de las vacaciones, y el día de nochevieja no vio a nadie. Se limitó a llamar a su padre para hablar con él. Ninguno de los dos mencionó a su antiguo novio.

Alice la visitó el primer día de enero. Llevaba vaqueros y un jersey, e intentó no demostrar demasiado interés por la visita que Jasper había hecho a la casa de su padre. Siempre era igual. Cada vez que Isabella iba a Wyoming, Alice esperaba con paciencia hasta que decía algo sobre su hermanastro. Después, hacía como si no estuviera interesada y cambiaba de conversación.

Pero esta vez no lo hizo. Miró a su amiga a los ojos y preguntó:

— ¿Está bien?

—Sí, claro —contestó—. Ha dejado de fumar.

— ¿Mencionó algo sobre la viuda? Isabella sonrió y movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—No mantiene relaciones con ninguna mujer. De hecho, mi padre lo llama «el hombre de hielo de Bighorn». Aún están buscando a una mujer que pueda atraparlo.

— ¿A Jasper? Pero si siempre ha estado con todas las mujeres que ha querido.

—Pues creo que ya no. Al parecer, sólo está interesado en su negocio. Alice parecía sorprendida.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo sé. Desde hace unos años —contestó, frunciendo el ceño—. Jasper es tu hermanastro. Tú sabrás tanto como yo, ¿no te parece?

Alice evitó su mirada.

—No lo veo nunca. No voy nunca a casa.

—Sí, lo sé, pero estoy segura de que oyes cosas sobre él.

—Sólo cuando tú me dices algo —espetó—. Yo... no tenemos amigos comunes.

— ¿Nunca te visita? Su amiga palideció.

—No lo haría —contestó, forzando una sonrisa—. Se podría decir que no nos llevamos bien. En fin, me voy a bailar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estoy demasiado cansada. Te veré en el trabajo.

—Claro. Tienes peor aspecto que cuando te marchaste. ¿Es que has visto a Edward?

Isabella vaciló, herida.

—Oh, lo siento —continuó Alice—. Escucha, no me digas nada sobre Jasper aunque te lo niegue y te juro que no volveré a sacar a colación a Edward. ¿Te parece bien? Lo siento de verdad. Supongo que ambas tenemos demasiadas heridas abiertas. Hasta luego.

Alice se marchó e Isabella encontró con rapidez algo en lo que ocuparse, para no pensar más en su antiguo novio.

Pero le resultó difícil. La había abandonado el día anterior a la boda, cuando ya había enviado las invitaciones, cuando todo estaba preparado en la iglesia, cuando el párroco estaba dispuesto a oficiar la ceremonia. Isabella había comprado un vestido precioso, con la ayuda económica de Carlisle; un detalle que aún enfadó más a Edward cuando lo supo. Y entonces, de repente, Rosalie dejó caer la bomba. Le dijo a Edward que mantenía una relación con Carlisle Cullen a cambio de dinero. Todo el mundo se enteró, porque Rosalie se encargó de propagar la calumnia por Bighorn. Las habladurías bastaron para sacar de sus casillas al hombre con el que iba a casarse. Abandonó a Isabella y canceló la boda. Ni siquiera quería recordar las cosas terribles que había dicho.

Algunos de los invitados no recibieron la noticia de la cancelación a tiempo, y se presentaron en la iglesia esperando que la boda se llevara a cabo. Tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos y contarles lo sucedido. La habían humillado públicamente, y por si fuera poco el escándalo involucraba al pobre Carlisle. Tuvo que marcharse a Sheridan, al rancho donde tenía la central de su imperio económico. Algo que le dolió mucho, porque el rancho que tenía en Bighorn era su preferido. En realidad, no se había ido tanto por él como para evitar a Isabella más sufrimientos, razón por la cual decidió marcharse del país. Pero Charlie, su esposa y su hija sufrieron en cualquier caso la terrible situación que se había creado en el conservador e injusto pueblo. De nada sirvió que negara las acusaciones. No podía defenderse de las miradas de reproche, ni del desprecio. Las habladurías hirieron sobre todo a su madre, hasta el punto de que casi se quedó sin amigas, hasta el punto de que sufrió un ataque al corazón al saber cómo estaban tratando a su hija. Isabella decidió entonces marcharse del pueblo para evitar más dolor a su madre. Y al irse, se llevó consigo un corazón roto.

Tal vez, si la boda no hubiera tenido que celebrarse al día siguiente, las cosas habrían acabado de otro modo. Edward era un hombre de mal genio, muy impulsivo. No le gustaba que le levantaran la voz. Isabella supo que había hablado con tres personas, y que una de ellas era el sacerdote que debía oficiar la ceremonia. Más tarde descubrió que los tres eran amigos de Rosalie y de su familia.

En cualquier caso, Edward ya estaba acostumbrado a los escándalos. Su padre había sido un jugador empedernido que había perdido todo lo que tenía, excepto a una mujer a la que esclavizaba en los trabajos del hogar. Al final se suicidó por culpa de una deuda que no podía pagar.

Edward había tenido que observar cómo las canallescas gentes del lugar daban de lado a su madre, hasta que el dolor y la tristeza hicieron que apareciera muerta una mañana.

Isabella lo animó como pudo. Asistió al funeral y no se apartó de él ni un solo instante. Sabía lo mucho que había querido a su madre. Con su muerte, y aunque intentara ocultarlo, se había roto algo en su interior. Nunca se recobró de la pérdida, y Rosalie aprovechó la circunstancia para intentar engatusarlo cuando Isabella no se encontraba cerca. En su estado, había prestado atención a suaves palabras que no debía escuchar. Al final creyó a Rosalie, y se casó con ella. Nunca dijo a Isabella que la amara. Poco antes de la boda, había empezado a conseguir contratos gracias a la excelente fama de Charlie, y con el dinero pudo recuperar algunas de las tierras de su padre. Estaba empezando su escalada hacia el éxito cuando canceló la boda.

El dolor que sintió fue tan terrible como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo. Amaba a Edward más que a su propia vida. Su traición la destrozó. Sólo le consolaba saber que, al menos, no habían consumado su relación. Aunque aquello le habría dolido más a él. En su ceguera, habría pensado que mientras tanto se había estado acostando con Carlisle. De todas formas, no podía cambiar el pasado. Sólo podía continuar. Pero el futuro le parecía más negro aún y más vacío que el pasado.

Regresó al trabajo al cabo de unos días, aparentemente recobrada y sin preocupaciones. Pero aún tenía que asistir a la cita con el médico a finales de la primera semana.

No esperaba que descubriera nada. Estaba cansada y había perdido bastantes kilos. Probablemente necesitaba vitaminas, comprimidos de hierro o algo parecido. Cuando el médico le pidió que se hiciera unos análisis de sangre, fue al laboratorio y esperó pacientemente mientras le extraían la suficiente para hacer las pruebas. Más tarde se marchó a casa, sin sospechar lo que iba a suceder.

El lunes por la mañana recibió una llamada de la consulta del médico. Le pidieron que se presentara de inmediato.

Estaba demasiado asustada como para preguntar por el motivo de tañía urgencia. Dejó su clase al cuidado del jefe de estudios y se marchó al despacho del doctor McCarty.

No tuvo que esperar. Hicieron que entrara en cuanto llegó, aunque no tenía cita previa. Cuando vio que entraba en su consulta, el médico se levantó y estrechó su mano.

—Siéntate, Isabella. He recibido los resultados de tu análisis de sangre. Tendremos que tomar una decisión rápidamente.

— ¿Rápidamente? —preguntó, cada vez más asustada—. ¿Qué tipo de decisión?

Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa. Apenas podía respirar, y tenía heladas las manos.

El médico se inclinó hacia delante.

—Isabella, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. No me resulta fácil decirte esto. Tienes leucemia.

Isabella lo miró, atónita. De repente, recordó que la leucemia era un tipo de cáncer muy grave.

— ¿Voy a morir? —acertó a preguntar, casi en un susurro.

—No —contestó—. Actualmente, la leucemia tiene curación en la mayoría de los casos. Tendrás que recibir tratamiento de bomba de cobalto y quimioterapia. Con suerte, mantendremos la enfermedad en su estado actual durante años.

Radiación y quimioterapia. Isabella repitió mentalmente las palabras. Su tía había muerto de cáncer cuando era una niña, y recordaba con terror los efectos que había tenido en ella aquella terapia. Entre ellos, tremendos dolores de cabeza y náuseas.

Se levantó y dijo:

—No sé, no puedo pensar ahora. El doctor McCarty se incorporó y toco sus manos con delicadeza.

—Isabella, la leucemia no significa que vayas a morir. Podemos empezar el tratamiento de inmediato. Haremos que vivas muchos años.

Isabella cerró los ojos. Había estado preocupada por la discusión que había mantenido con Edward, por la rabia del pasado, por la crueldad de Rosalie y por su propio tormento. Ahora iba a morir, y ya no le importaba nada.

Iba a morir.

—Quiero pensarlo con detenimiento.

—Por supuesto. Pero no tardes demasiado en tomar una decisión. ¿De acuerdo?

Isabella asintió y le dio las gracias. Después, pagó a la enfermera que se encontraba en recepción, sonrió a la joven y salió de la consulta. Lo hizo todo sin darse cuenta de ello, como en un sueño. Condujo hacia su piso, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo, llorando.

Leucemia. Como no sabía que los avances médicos habían convertido a la leucemia en uno de los cánceres más tratables, pensó que era una especie de sentencia de muerte. Ya no tenía futuro. No podría pasar más navidades con su padre, ni casarse y tener hijos. Todo había terminado. Cuando se cansó de llorar y consiguió recobrarse, caminó hacia la cocina para preparar un café. Era algo mundano, ordinario, pero en aquel instante incluso un acto tan sencillo parecía tener un significado macabro. No sabía cuántas tazas más de café podría tomar antes de morir. Sonrió, burlándose de su auto con descendencia. Aquella actitud no iba a ayudarla en absoluto. Tenía que tomar una decisión. No sabía si quería prolongar su agonía, tal y como había hecho su tía. Estados Unidos era un país tan atrasado y egoísta que no tenía seguridad social. Tendría que gastarse hasta la última moneda que tuviera en el tratamiento, arruinarse a sí misma y a su padre sin saber siquiera si al final tendría éxito. Y su calidad de vida podía ser tan mala como la que había tenido su tía.

Tenía que pensarlo con detenimiento. No sólo debía decidir qué era lo mejor para ella, sino también qué era lo mejor para su padre. No pensaba embarcarse en un tratamiento tan dificultoso si no tenía la certeza de que cabía la posibilidad de que sobreviviera. Si por el contrario sólo conseguía burlar a la muerte durante unos meses, y de forma dolorosa, tendría que tomar decisiones muy difíciles. Pero no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba demasiado alterada como para actuar con cierto sentido común. Necesitaba tiempo y tranquilidad.

De repente, deseó regresar a su hogar. Deseo estar con su padre, en casa. Había pasado toda la vida corriendo. Y ahora, las cosas habían cambiado tanto que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse al pasado, de reconciliarse con él. De regresar a la comunidad que tan injustamente la había tratado. Aún tenía tiempo para ajustar ciertas cuentas.

El viejo médico de la familia, el doctor Gerandy seguía teniendo su consulta en Bighorn. Pensó que podría pedirle al doctor McCarty que le enviara los resultados de los análisis. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez tuviera ideas diferentes acerca del tratamiento. Y si no se podía hacer nada, al menos podría pasar el resto de sus días con la única familia que aún le quedaba.

En cuanto tomó la decisión, actuó de inmediato. Firmó su renuncia al puesto que ocupaba en el colegio y le dijo a Alice que su padre la necesitaba en casa.

—No dijiste nada cuando regresaste —dijo su amiga con desconfianza.

—Porque lo estaba pensando —mintió, sonriendo—. Está muy solo. Ha llegado el momento de que regrese y me enfrente a mis fantasmas. He estado huyendo durante demasiado tiempo.

—Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Conseguiré un trabajo como profesora sustituía. Mi padre dijo que dos de las profesoras de primaria estaban embarazadas y que no contaban con personal para reemplazarlas. Bighorn no es como Tucson. No es tan fácil encontrar profesores que quieran vivir en mitad de ninguna parte.

Alice suspiró.

—Debes haberlo pensado muy bien.

—Sí. Y te echaré de menos. Pero es posible que tú también puedas regresar, algún día, para enfrentarte también a tus propios fantasmas.

Su amiga se estremeció.

—Los míos son demasiado grandes —dijo con una sonrisa enigmática—. Pero volveré por ti. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Sí, claro. Puedes ayudarme a hacer las maletas.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

El destino jugó a su favor. Cuando se puso en contacto con la dirección del colegio de Bighorn, supo que una de las profesora embarazadas estaba hospitalizada y que necesitaban a alguien desesperadamente, para da las clases de cuarto. Era justo lo que quería de manera que aceptó. Le alegró saber que nadie dijo nada sobre las razones que había tenido para marcharse de la localidad. Tal vez alguno; lo recordaran, pero tenía buenos amigos que no creían en las terribles acusaciones que Rosalie había extendido. Sin embargo, Edward estaría allí. Y no quería pensar que aquel hecho hubiera afectado su decisión de regresar a casa.

Llegó a su pueblo natal con emociones contradictorias. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver la expresión de su padre cuando supo que iba regresar, con la intención de quedarse de forma permanente. Pero se sentía culpable porque no podía decirle cuál era la verdadera razón.

—Ahora podremos pasar juntos mucho tiempo —dijo—. De todas formas, Arizona era un sitio demasiado caluroso para mí.

—Bueno, si te gusta la nieve, has venido al lugar más adecuado.

Su padre sonrió y miró hacia la capa de varios centímetros de nieve que cubría el jardín delantero.

Isabella pasó el fin de semana guardando sus cosas, y empezó a trabajar el lunes siguiente. Le caía muy bien la directora, una mujer joven con ideas innovadoras acerca de la educación. Recordaba a dos de sus compañeras, que habían sido profesoras suyas en el instituto; ninguna parecía tener nada en contra de su regreso.

Y por supuesto, le gustaban las clases. Pasó el primer día aprendiendo los nombres de los alumnos. Pero una de ellas la emocionó par-ticularmente. Maggie Masen. Al observar el nombre pensó que podía tratarse de una coincidencia, pero cuando se levantó y vio sus ojos azules y su pelo corto supo quién era. Se parecía muchísimo a su madre, salvo por la mirada. Tenía la mirada de su padre.

Levantó la barbilla y miró a la niña. Pasó a su lado y caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó al pupitre donde se encontraba Julie Cheney. Sonrió, y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa. Recordaba muy bien a su padre, Ben Cheney, con el que había estudiado. Su pelirroja hija se parecía mucho a él. La habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

Sacó sus apuntes y los miró por encima antes de abrir el libro y comenzar con la clase. Al cabo de un rato, añadió con una sonrisa:

—Quiero que el viernes me traigáis una redacción de una página en la que habléis sobre vosotros mismos. De esa manera, podré sabe algo sobre vosotros, puesto que no he tenido la oportunidad de daros clase desde el principio del curso.

Julie levantó la mano.

—Señorita Swan, la señorita Denali siempre nos encargaba que uno de nosotros estuviera vigilando la clase cuando no se encontraba en ella. Elegía a uno distinto cada semana. ¿Piensa hacer lo mismo?

—Creo que es una buena idea, Julie. Puedes encargarte de ello la primera semana —dijo encantada.

— ¡Gracias, señorita Swan! —declaró la niña, entusiasmada.

Maggie Masen la miró con malicia. Actuaba como si odiara a Isabella, y durante unos segundos, se preguntó si sabría lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Pero no era posible. Debía tratarse de imaginaciones suyas.

Las clases le permitieron estar ocupada sin pensar en nada más. Pero cuando llegó el final del día, resurgió el terror. Y aún no había hablado con el doctor Gerandy.

Lo había llamado por teléfono para verlo cuando regresara a casa. En cuanto a su padre, se había limitado a decirle con una sonrisa que sólo necesitaba unas vitaminas.

Sin embargo, el médico de la familia se preocupó bastante cuando conoció el diagnóstico de su colega.

—No deberías esperar —dijo—. Es mejor empezar con el tratamiento cuanto antes. Ven aquí, Isabella.

Examinó su cuello con manos expertas.

— ¿Has perdido peso? —preguntó mientras tomaba su pulso.

—Sí. He estado trabajando mucho.

— ¿Te duele la garganta? Isabella asintió después de dudar. El médico suspiró y dijo:

—Enviaré un fax para que me manden tu historial médico. Hay un buen especialista en oncología en Sheridan. Pero deberías regresar a Tucson.

—Dime a qué debo atenerme.

El médico parecía resistirse a hablar, pero ella insistió y al final tuvo que decírselo. Isabella se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pálida.

—Puedes luchar contra ello. Puedes vencer a la enfermedad.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Bueno, algunas personas han conseguido vivir más de veinticinco años.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró.

—Pero no crees que pueda vivir tanto tiempo.

—La investigación médica avanza mucho. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que descubran un tratamiento que cure la enfermedad en todos los casos.

—De todas formas, no quiero tomar una decisión ahora mismo. Necesito más tiempo —añadió con una sonrisa—. Sólo un poco de tiempo. El médico la observó como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no discutir con ella.

—De acuerdo. Te daré unos días, pero te vigilaré. Puede que cuando hayas considerado las opciones, te animes a iniciar el tratamiento. En tal caso, haré todo lo que pueda. Pero te aseguro que los milagros médicos no existen, y mucho menos en lo relativo al cáncer. Si estás dispuesta a luchar, no esperes demasiado.

—No lo haré.

Isabella estrechó su mano y salió de la consulta. Se sentía mucho más en paz consigo misma de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Empe-zaba a aceptar su estado y era más fuerte que antes. Podía enfrentarse a lo que tuviera que hacer, y se alegraba de haber regresado. El destino le había dado unos cuantos golpes bajos, pero en su hogar podría hacer frente a todo ello. Sólo tenía que empezar a creer que ahora que estaba en casa, la suerte le sería menos esquiva.

Si el destino había tenido alguna razón para llevarla de vuelta a Bighorn, Maggie Masen no era una de ellas. La niña era rebelde y problemática, y se negaba a hacer sus deberes.

Al final de la semana, la obligó a quedarse después de clase para enseñarle el cero que había sacado en el examen de lengua. Y por si fuera poco, ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer la redacción que le había pedido.

—Si quieres repetir cuarto has comenzado muy bien, Maggie —dijo con frialdad—. Debes saber que no aprobarás si no haces tus deberes.

—La señorita Denali no era tan mala como usted —espetó la niña—. No nos obligaba a hacer estúpidas redacciones, y si había algún examen, siempre me ayudaba a estudiarlo.

—Tengo treinta y cinco alumnos en clase. Y supongo que si estás en ella es porque eres capaz de hacer tu trabajo.

—Podría si quisiera. Pero no quiero. ¡Y no me obligará a hacerlo!

—Puedo suspenderte —continuó, con calma—. Y lo haré si persistes en esa actitud. Te doy la oportunidad de escapar a otro cero si haces la redacción durante el fin de semana y la traes el lunes.

—Mi padre viene hoy a casa —dijo con altivez—. Le diré que ha sido mala conmigo y vendrá para ponerla en su sitio. Se lo aseguro.

— ¿Y qué crees que dirá cuando vea que no haces tus deberes, Maggie?

— ¡No soy ninguna vaga!

—En tal caso, hazlos.

—Julie tampoco contestó a todas las preguntas del examen, y no le puso un cero.

—Julie no es tan rápida como otros alumnos, y eso es algo que tengo en consideración.

—Julie está enchufada —la acusó—. Por eso la trata tan bien. ¡Seguro que no le habría puesto un cero si no hubiera hecho sus deberes!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu capacidad, y no pienso discutir sobre ello. Haz tus deberes o atente a las consecuencias. Ya puedes marcharte a casa.

Maggie la miró, furiosa. Tomó sus libros y camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

— ¡Espere a que se lo diga a mi padre! ¡Hará que la despidan!

Isabella arqueó una ceja.

—No creo que tu padre haga tal cosa, Maggie.

La chica abrió la puerta.

— ¡La odio! Ojalá no hubiera venido —exclamó.

La niña salió corriendo pasillo abajo y Isabella se echó hacia atrás en su butaca. Respiró profundamente. Aquella alumna era insoportable. Le sorprendía que fuera tan distinta de su madre. Rosalie, a su edad, era una niña encantadora y amigable, nada maleducada, ni mucho menos difícil.

Rosalie. El simple nombre le dolía. Había ido allí para exorcizar sus fantasmas, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Su antigua amiga aún conseguía arruinar su vida. Pero pensó que si Edward intervenía, al menos conseguiría que su hija hiciera los deberes. Odiaba tener que llegar a aquel punto, pero no había imaginado lo que iba a sentir si se encontraba con la hija de Masen en clase. Por desgracia, no podía sentir ningún aprecio por ella. .De hecho, se preguntó si alguien la apreciaría. Era una niña mimada y resentida.

Supuso que Edward le daba todo lo que pedía. Y sin embargo, llegaba al colegio en autobús y vestía con vaqueros y jerseys desgastados y sucios. Tal vez su padre no lo supiera. Tal vez se presentaba sucia para llamar la atención, porque estaba segura de que tendrían un ama de llaves o alguien que se encargara de aquel tipo de cosas.

Sabía que Maggie se había quedado con Julie durante la semana, porque la otra niña se lo había dicho. La pequeña pelirroja era la niña más encantadora que había conocido en toda su vida, y la adoraba. Era la viva imagen de su padre, que había formado parte del grupo de amigos de Isabella durante su juventud en Bighorn. En cierta ocasión, se lo había comentado y la chica se alegró mucho de ello. Saber que su padre y su profesora habían sido amigos la enorgullecía.

Sin embargo, a Maggie no le hacía tanta gracia. Durante el día anterior no había dirigido la palabra a su compañera, y parecía dispuesta a mantener aquella actitud. Isabella se preguntó por la relación que mantenían. Julie era generosa, compasiva y amable, todo lo contrario que la hija de Edward. Era probable que la niña viera aquellas cualidades en Julie, cualidades que no tenía. Pero no tenía idea de lo que Julie podía ver en Maggie.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Edward Masen regresó a casa bastante cansado. Acababa de terminar un viaje de negocios después de visitar tres ranchos en menos de una semana, y había pasado muchas horas subido a un avión. Se trataba de comprar más reses. Había tenido la ocasión de ver los animales en video, tal y como hacía a veces si conocía al dueño, pero en aquella oportunidad prefirió comprobar personalmente el estado del ganado, porque tuvo la impresión de que las reses de uno de los ranchos correspondían a otro propietario. De hecho, descubrió que los animales estaban mal alimentados y que algunos ni siquiera contaban con la calidad mínima exigida.

Sin embargo, había resultado un viaje bastante beneficioso. Había ahorrado varios miles de dólares por el simple procedimiento de visitar los rancheros en persona. Ahora estaba en casa de nuevo, pero no le apetecía demasiado. Aquella casa, al igual que su difunta esposa, le provocaba demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Era el lugar donde había vivido con Rosalie, donde aún vivía su hija. No podía mirar a Maggie sin ver a su madre. Le compraba juguetes caros, todo lo que deseara, pero no podía darle amor. No podía sacar amor de un matrimonio tan desgraciado. Por culpa de Rosalie, había tenido que renunciar a lo que más amaba en el mundo: Isabella.

Cuando entró en el salón descubrió que su hija estaba sentada sola, con un libro. Levantó la mirada al verlo, pero la apartó de inmediato.

— ¿Me has traído algo? —preguntó. Siempre lo hacía. Era una manera de demostrarle que era importante para él, pero la niña conocía sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus gustos; de lo contrario, no le habría llevado ositos de peluche y muñecas. Le gustaba mucho leer, pero su padre no lo había notado. También le gustaban los documentales sobre la naturaleza y las ciencias naturales. Pero nunca le regalaba algo relacionado con aquellos temas. No sabía cómo era.

—Te he traído una muñeca nueva. Está en mi maleta.

—Gracias —dijo.

Nunca sonreía, ni reía. Era como una pequeña mujer en el cuerpo de una niña, y cuando lo miraba, le hacía sentirse culpable.

— ¿Dónde está la señora Platt? —preguntó incómodo.

—En la cocina, preparando la comida.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el colegio?

La niña cerró el libro.

—Tenemos una profesora nueva que llegó la semana pasada. Me ha tomado manía, y me hace la vida imposible.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Trata bien a todos los demás alumnos. Pero me mira todo el tiempo. Me puso un cero en el examen y ahora va a ponerme otro cero por los deberes. Dice que me va a suspender y que voy a tener que repetir cuarto.

Edward se sorprendió. Maggie siempre había sacado buenas notas. Era una chica muy inteligente, aunque su mal humor y su naturaleza introvertida le ganaran enemigos. No tenía ninguna amiga íntima, salvo Julie. De hecho, la semana pasaba había dejado que se quedara en casa de los padres de la niña, que estaban encantados de quedarse con ella cuando él no podía estar en el pueblo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, en lugar de estar con Julie? —preguntó de repente.

—Dije a sus padres que quería regresar porque hoy llegabas de viaje y siempre me traes regalos.

—Ah.

Su hija no comentó que la amistad de Julie con la profesora Swan había enfriado bastante su relación, y que aquella misma mañana habían discutido. Por fortuna, la señora Platt estaba trabajando en la mansión, de manera que había podido regresar al rancho.

—A la nueva profesora le gusta Julie, pero a mí me odia. Dice que soy vaga y estúpida.

— ¿Ha dicho eso?

Era la primera vez que Edward reaccionaba de aquel modo, como si verdaderamente le importara que su hija pudiera no caer bien a alguien. Maggie miró sus ojos verdes y notó que estaba enfadado. Su padre la intimidaba, algo nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que intimidaba a todo el mundo. De hecho, se parecían bastante. También él era introvertido, de mal genio y modales sarcásticos que se manifestaban siempre que alguien lo irritaba. Con el paso de los años, la muchacha había descubierto que podía utilizar a su padre para intimidar a los demás.

En el pueblo, Edward era una leyenda. La mayor parte de sus profesoras habían cedido a todos sus caprichos para no tener que enfrentarse con él. Maggie aprendió enseguida que no necesitaba estudiar para sacar buenas notas; era una niña brillante, pero no se molestaba en intentarlo, porque la mención de su padre bastaba para arreglar cualquier problema. Sonrió al pensar que también podía utilizarlo en el caso de la señorita Swan.

—Dice que soy vaga y estúpida —repitió.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu profesora? —preguntó con frialdad.

—La señorita Swan.

Edward la miró, atónito.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó.

—No conozco su nombre de pila. Sustituye a la señorita Denali. La señorita Denali era amiga mía. La echo de menos.

— ¿Cuándo llegó esa mujer? —preguntó.

Le sorprendió no haber sabido nada de su regreso a Bighorn. Aunque por otra parte había estado fuera una semana.

—Ya te lo he dicho. La semana pasada. Dijo que había vivido aquí en el pasado —declaró, observándolo—. ¿Es verdad, papá?

—Sí, es cierto. Muy bien, veremos cómo se comporta tu profesora cuando tenga que enfrentarse a otro adulto.

Descolgó el teléfono y llamó inmediatamente al director del colegio de enseñanza primaria de Bighorn.

La señora Cooper se sorprendió al oír la voz de Edward Masen al otro lado del aparato. Hasta entonces no había interferido nunca en los asuntos del colegio, aunque Maggie tuviera problemas con otros alumnos.

—Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que permitan que una profesora insulte a una niña, llamándola vaga y estúpida —exigió.

— ¿Cómo dice? —preguntó la directora, sorprendida.

—Maggie acaba de decirme la señorita Swan le dijo que era vaga y estúpida. Quiero que hable con esa profesora, y muy en serio. No me gustaría tener que ir yo mismo. ¿Está claro?

La señora Cooper conocía a Edward Masen, y la asustó tanto que se mostró de acuerdo en hablar con Isabella el lunes.

Y de hecho lo hizo, aunque a regañadientes.

~MyR~

—Recibí una llamada del padre de Maggie Masen el viernes, poco después de que te marcharas —le informó la directora—. No he creído ni por un momento que insultaras deliberadamente a esa niña. Sé muy bien que todos los profesores han tenido problemas con Maggie, excepto la señorita Denali. Pero Masen no había intervenido nunca. Me sorprende bastante que ahora tenga intención de hacerlo. Y, desde luego, me sorprenden las acusaciones de la niña.

—Yo no la llamé estúpida —espetó Isabella con tranquilidad, sentada al otro extremo del escritorio—. Le dije que si se niega a hacer los deberes y a contestar las preguntas de los exámenes tendré que suspenderla. No tengo por costumbre aprobar a los alumnos sin un mínimo esfuerzo por su parte, y no acepto favoritismos con ellos.

—Estoy segura de eso. Tu expediente en Tucson es intachable. Hasta hablé con tu antiguo director, que parecía realmente decepcionado por haberte perdido. Habló muy bien acerca de tu inteligencia y de tu competencia.

—Me alegra saberlo. Pero en todo caso, no sé qué hacer con Maggie. Es evidente que no me traga. Lo siento mucho, pero no veo cómo puedo conseguir que cambie de opinión. Ojalá colaborara tanto como su amiga Julie. A diferencia suya, es una magnífica estudiante.

—Todo el mundo quiere a Julie —declaró la directora—. De todas formas, no te molestes si te hago cierta pregunta. ¿No estarás saldando viejas deudas con la niña, de manera inconsciente? Sé que estuviste comprometida con su padre en cierta ocasión. Ten en cuenta que éste es un pueblo muy pequeño y todo se sabe. Y también sé que su madre te traicionó y que se dedicó a contar terribles mentiras sobre ti.

—Ciertas personas aún creen que sus difamaciones eran ciertas. De hecho, mi madre murió por la presión que ejerció sobre ella la mayor parte de los miembros de la comunidad.

—Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía.

—Sufría del corazón. Tuve que marcharme del pueblo para poner fin a las habladurías, pero no se recobró nunca —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír—. Era inocente de todas las acusaciones, pero pagué un altísimo precio.

La doctora parecía profundamente emocionada.

—Perdóname, Isabella. No debí sacar el tema.

—Al contrario. Has hecho bien. Tenías derecho a saber si estaba persiguiendo deliberadamente a una alumna. Desprecio a Rosalie por lo que me hizo, y te aseguro que siento algo muy parecido por Edward. Pero no soy tan mala persona como para hacer pagar a la niña por las culpas de sus padres. Jamás permitiría que sufriera por algo que no ha hecho.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, es una situación comprometida. El señor Masen tiene mucha influencia en la comunidad. Es rico, y su mal carácter es legendario. No le preocupa en absoluto dar un espectáculo público, y ha amenazado con venir personalmente si no resuelvo la situación —rió con nerviosismo—. Isabella, tengo cuarenta y cinco años. He trabajado mucho para llegar a este puesto, y me resultaría muy difícil encontrar otro trabajo si lo perdiera. Por si fuera poco, tengo que cuidar de un marido inválido y de un hijo que está estudiando en la universidad. Te ruego que no pongas en peligro mi empleo.

—Nunca lo haría —prometió—. Preferiría renunciar al puesto antes de ver que una persona inocente paga las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Pero el señor Masen se equivoca con respecto a la forma en que trato a Maggie. De hecho, es una interminable fuente de problemas. Se niega a hacer el trabajo, y sabe que no puedo obligarla a hacerlo por la fuerza.

—Es cierto, lo sabe. Correría a pedir ayuda a su padre, y no dudo que se presentaría aquí y hablaría con el consejo de administración del colegio. Creo que uno de los miembros le debe dinero, y otros tres le tienen pánico —comentó, aclarándose la garganta—. En realidad, si he de ser sincera, yo también tengo miedo de él.

—Observo que en este lugar no existe la libertad de expresión.

—Si choca con sus intereses, no. Es un maldito tirano. Aunque supongo que no podemos culparlo por interesarse por su hija.

—No, claro.

Isabella suspiró. Sin embargo, aquel asunto no le preocupaba en exceso. Tenía sus propias preocupaciones, y mucho más graves. No temía a Edward Masen. Temía a su enfermedad.

— ¿Intentarás solucionar el asunto de Maggie? —preguntó la directora.

—Por supuesto que sí —sonrió—. Pero si no consigo resolver el problema, ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda?

—Sí, sí puedo ayudarte en algo —puntualizó—. Pero dudo que Maggie quiera cooperar. Y ambas sabemos que tenemos mucho que perder si su padre no está contento.

— ¿Pretendes que la apruebe así como así? ¿Pretendes que la apruebe sin haber estudiado nada, sólo porque su padre puede enfadarse?

La directora se ruborizó.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas algo así. Se supone que educamos a los niños sin ningún favoritismo.

—Eso pensaba.

—E imagino que te estarás preguntando si yo lo haría. Pues sí, la aprobaría. Tengo miedo de perder mi trabajo. Y cuando llegues a mi edad, tú también tendrás miedo de perderlo.

Isabella la miró con profunda tristeza. La directora adoptaba una posición inmoral e indigna en una persona que ocupara su puesto; la cobardía no tenía nada que ver con la edad. Pero en todo caso, nunca tendría aquel problema. Era probable que jamás llegara a cumplir sus años. Dio las gracias a la señora Cooper y regresó a la clase, deprimida y decepcionada.

Maggie la observó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y empezaba a dar la clase de lengua.

No parecía estar muy contenta. Supuso que su padre la habría puesto en su sitio y sonrió, victoriosa. No pensaba hacer los deberes, ni contestar a las preguntas del examen. Y cuando suspendiera, su padre se presentaría en el colegio, porque nunca dudaría de la palabra de su hija. Echaría a la señorita Swan. Con un poco de suerte, la señorita Denali regresaría cuando tuviera su niño y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Miró a Julie, que no le hacía caso. Estaba harta de ella. Se pasaba la vida haciendo la pelota a la señorita Swan. Ya no sabía si le disgustaba más la profesora o la niña que había sido su amiga.

Antes de que terminara la clase, obtuvo otro pequeño triunfo. La señorita Swan le concedió de plazo hasta el viernes para que entregara los deberes.

La semana transcurrió con extremada lentitud, pero al fin que llegó el día en que Isabella pidió los deberes que había puesto a principios de semana. Y Maggie no entregó los suyos.

—Tendré que ponerte un cero si no los traes esta misma tarde, incluyendo la redacción.

Isabella esperaba no tener que enfrentarse con la insoportable criatura. Pero sus esperanzas no sirvieron de mucho. Había intentado hacer todo lo posible para tratarla como al resto de los alumnos, pero la niña parecía dispuesta a buscarle las cosquillas.

—No lo haré —insistió, sonriendo—. Si me suspende se lo diré a mi padre y vendrá.

Isabella la observó con cierta ironía.

— ¿Es que crees que tengo miedo de él?

—Todo el mundo tiene miedo de él —contestó orgullosa.

—Pues yo no —dijo con frialdad—. Tu padre puede venir cuando quiera, pero le diré lo mismo que te estoy diciendo a ti. Si no haces los deberes, no aprobarás. Y punto.

— ¿Ah, sí? Isabella asintió.

—Sí. Como tendrás ocasión de descubrir si no los has traído antes de que terminen las clases de la tarde —concluyó.

— ¡Ja!

Isabella no tenía intención de discutir con la niña. Pero cuando al final del día Maggie no le entregó sus deberes, no tuvo otra opción que ponerle un cero. Le dio las notas y dijo:

—Haz el favor de dárselas a tu padre. Maggie las tomó y sonrió. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir una sola palabra. La señorita Swan no sabía que su padre iba a recogerla a la salida del colegio. Pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Isabella tenía que terminar varios asuntos antes de marcharse a casa. No dudaba que la niña se quejaría a su padre, tal y como había amenazado. Pero no le preocupaba en absoluto. No tenía nada que perder. Ni siquiera le importaba perder su puesto de trabajo. Ninguna persona que tuviera un mínimo de dignidad se habría dejado extorsionar por una niña de nueve años.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos desde que terminara la clase, cuando oyó pasos en el corredor. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos profesores en el edificio, pero aquellos pasos eran fuertes y poderosos. Sabía muy bien a quién pertenecían.

Se dio la vuelta en el preciso momento en que se abría la puerta. Una alta y familiar figura entró en el aula, con ojos brillantes y oscuros como la muerte.

Edward no se molestó en saludarla, ni en quitarsé el sombrero tejano. Llevaba un traje muy caro y botas de buen material. Parecía que las cosas le iban bien. Pero los ojos de Isabella veían a un hombre muy distinto, a un solitario joven que no encajaba en ninguna parte, y que soñaba con salir de la pobreza. A veces recordaba aquella imagen y lo amaba en sueños con una pasión arrebatadora.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo, regresando al presente—. Tu hija ha suspendido, y se lo merece. Le di toda una semana para que trajera los deberes y no lo ha hecho.

—Ah, sí, ahora intentas convencerme de que no tienes otros motivos. Sé muy bien por qué te metes con mi hija, y quiero que dejes de molestarla. Estás aquí para enseñar. De modo que no pagues tus frustraciones con ella.

Isabella estaba sentada en el escritorio. Pasó las manos por el tablero de la mesa y lo miró con tranquilidad.

—Tu hija va a suspender el curso. No participa en las clases, no hace los deberes, y se niega a contestar los exámenes. Francamente, me sorprende que no haya repetido ningún curso —sonrió con frialdad—. Aunque, según me ha dicho la directora, que también te teme, tienes la influencia suficiente como para despedir a cualquiera que no la apruebe. Edward la miró, sorprendido.

—No utilizaría nunca mi poder para algo así. Es una niña muy inteligente.

Isabella abrió el cajón del escritorio y sacó el último examen de Maggie.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó.

Masen caminó hacia la tarima y tomó el examen. Lo observó y después miró a Isabella con firmeza.

—Está en blanco.

Ella asintió y recogió el examen de nuevo.

—En efecto. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo todo el tiempo, y no movió un músculo en treinta minutos.

—Nunca se había comportado de ese modo.

—No puedo saberlo. Soy nueva aquí.

—Pero resulta evidente que mi hija no te cae bien.

Isabella mantuvo su fría mirada.

— ¿Crees de verdad que he regresado a Wyoming para vengarme de Rosalie en la persona de su hija? —preguntó, aunque le desagradaba plantear las cosas en aquellos términos.

Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Maggie era absolutamente insoportable.

—De su hija y de mi hija —puntualizó, como si supiera lo mucho que le dolía recordar.

—Por supuesto. Es hija de los dos. Edward asintió lentamente.

—De modo que eso es lo que ocurre. La odias porque se parece a Rosalie.

—Desde luego, es su viva imagen.

—Y sigues odiándola después de todos estos años.

Isabella apretó los puños, sin apartar la mirada.

—Estamos hablando de tu hija.

—Ni siquiera te gusta pronunciar su nombre —espetó, apoyándose en el escritorio—. Se supone que los profesores deben ser imparciales, que deben enseñar a todos por igual, independientemente de lo que sientan por los alumnos.

—Es cierto.

—Pues estás transgrediendo tu código deontológico —continuó, sonriendo con dureza—. Deja que te diga algo, Isabella. Has regresado a tu casa, pero estás en mi pueblo. La mitad de la localidad es mía, y conozco a todos los miembros de la dirección. Si quieres seguir trabajando aquí, será mejor que mantengas una actitud imparcial con todos los alumnos.

—Sobre todo en lo relativo a tu hija, supongo.

—Ya veo que lo comprendes.

—No la trataré de forma injusta, pero no tendré ningún favoritismo hacia ella —dijo, en idéntico tono helado—. No aprobará ningún examen que no merezca aprobar. Y si quieres despedirme, adelante.

—Maldita sea, no quiero que te despidan —dijo de repente—. No me importa que vivas con tu padre; ni siquiera me importan las razones que hayas tenido para regresar. Pero no permitiré que persigas a mi hija por algo que no ha hecho. No es culpable de lo que sucedió en el pasado. No tiene nada que ver.

— ¿Nada? —preguntó, irónica—. Rosalie estaba embarazada de ella cuando te casaste, y de hecho nació siete meses después de la boda. Te estabas acostando con ella mientras me jurabas amor eterno a mí.

Aquella declaración le dolió más que lo que pudiera suceder con su leucemia. Pero era cierto. Rosalie ya estaba embarazada cuando se casó con Edward.

Su antiguo novio respiró profundamente y clavó los ojos en ella, furioso, como si quisiera arrojarle algo a la cabeza. Isabella apartó la mirada por primera vez, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al escritorio. Pero al darse cuenta de ello relajó los músculos para que no notara su tensión.

—Lo siento. No debí decir algo así —continuó tras unos segundos de silencio—. No tenía derecho. Tu matrimonio es asunto tuyo, al igual que tu hija. Y te aseguro que no estoy siendo injusta con ella. Pero espero que trabaje como el resto de los alumnos. Si no lo hace, suspenderá.

Edward se apartó de la mesa y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Entonces la miró y dijo, de forma enigmática:

—Maggie ya ha pagado un precio muy alto por todo eso, aunque no lo sepas. Sin embargo, no permitiré que la hieras.

—Pienses lo que pienses sobre mí, no tengo por costumbre resolver mis problemas personales haciendo pagar a los inocentes.

—Ahora tienes veintisiete años —dijo él, sorprendiéndola—. Aún sigues soltera. No tienes hijos.

—Sí, es cierto —sonrió.

— ¿Y no tienes intención de encontrar a nadie? ¿No tienes intención de labrarte un porvenir?

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

De inmediato, resurgió su miedo a morir. Tal vez no tuviera ningún futuro, en absoluto.

— ¿De verdad? Tu padre morirá uno de estos días, y te quedarás sola.

—He estado sola mucho tiempo —declaró con más tranquilidad de la que sentía—. Y se aprende a vivir con la soledad.

Edward no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué has regresado? —preguntó en voz muy baja.

—Por mi padre.

—Cada día está mejor. No te necesita.

Isabella levantó la mirada y lo observó. Una vez más vio la sensual boca y los oscuros ojos del joven que había amado.

—Pero yo necesitaba a alguien.

Edward rió de manera extraña.

—No me mires de ese modo, Isabella. Puede que tú necesites a alguien, pero yo no. Y mucho menos a ti.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su antiguo novio salió del aula y se alejó tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

Maggie estaba esperando en la puerta cuando su padre llegó a la casa. La había llevado a la mansión antes de salir para hablar con Isabella.

— ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Has conseguido que la despidan? —preguntó excitada—. ¡Sabía que le demostrarías quién es el jefe aquí!

Edward la observó con ojos entrecerrados. No había demostrado un entusiasmo semejante en muchos años.

— ¿Qué hay de tus deberes? La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Son estúpidos. Quería que escribiéramos una redacción sobre nosotros mismos, que resolviera unos problemas y que contestara a las preguntas de un examen de lengua.

— ¿Quieres decir que no lo hiciste?

—Bueno, supongo que ya le habrás dicho que no tengo por qué hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Edward arrojó el sombrero en la mesita del recibidor y la miró enfadado.

— ¿Hiciste tus deberes o no?

—No. Eran ridículos, ya te lo he dicho.

— ¡Maldita sea! Has mentido.

La niña retrocedió. No le gustaba nada la mirada de su padre. La asustaba y le hacía sentirse culpable. No mentía de forma sistemática, pero aquello era distinto. La señorita Swan la había herido y quería vengarse de ella.

—A partir de ahora harás tus deberes, ¿entendido? —preguntó, irritado—. Y la próxima vez que tengas un examen, no te quedarás con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada. ¿Está claro? Maggie apretó los labios.

—Sí, papá.

—Dios mío —dijo él, furioso—. Eres exactamente igual que tu madre, ¿verdad? Pues bien, esto se ha terminado. No quiero que vuelvas a mentirme. Jamás.

—Pero papá, si yo no miento nunca.

Edward no la escuchó. Se apartó de ella y se alejó. Maggie lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos, apretando los puños. Había dicho que era como su madre, lo mismo que decía la señora Platt de vez en cuando. Sabía que su padre no estaba enamorado de su madre, y que su madre se emborrachaba y lloraba por ello. El ama de llaves había comentado en cierta ocasión que Rosalie había mentido y que Edward la odiaba por ello. Rápidamente, llegó a la conclusión de que también la odiaría a ella si mentía. De modo que corrió en su búsqueda.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Es que yo no le gusto!

— ¿Has intentado cooperar con ella? —preguntó con frialdad.

La niña se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada para que no pudiera notar sus lágrimas. Estaba acostumbrada a esconder sus sentimientos, en aquella fría y vacía mansión. Caminó hacia las escaleras y subió a su dormitorio sin decir nada.

Su padre la observó con cierta sensación de impotencia. Maggie lo había utilizado para que atacara a su profesora, y él había caído en la trampa. Había corrido al colegio para lanzar todo tipo de acusaciones contra una persona inocente. Lo había manipulado para vengarse de ella, y estaba furioso por haber sido tan estúpido. Supuso que no podría haberlo hecho de no haber sido porque en realidad no conocía a su hija. Pasaba muy poco tiempo a su lado, tan poco como podía, por la sencilla razón de que le recordaba a su madre.

Se prometió a sí mismo que la siguiente vez analizaría los hechos antes de atacar a ningún profesor. En todo caso, no sentía lo que había dicho a Isabella. Casi se alegraba, porque con un poco de suerte, su estrategia surtiría efecto y se cuidaría mucho de herir premeditadamente a Maggie. Sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Rosalie. Su resentimiento asomaba en cada uno de sus gestos.

Se preguntó por qué habría regresado. A lo largo de los años casi había conseguido olvidarse de ella. Aunque al final, había ido a hablar con su padre porque la soledad lo estaba destrozando y quería saber algo, cualquier cosa, sobre su vida. De hecho, se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando si aún cabría la posibilidad de que renaciera la magia que habían compartido en el pasado.

Fuera como fuese, Isabella se había encargado de destrozar cualquier esperanza al respecto. Su actitud era fría y distante. Parecía haberse transformado en un témpano durante los años que había pasado lejos de Bighorn.

Sin embargo, no podía culparla. Todas las desgracias de Isabella recaían sobre sus espaldas. Él era el culpable, por haber sido tan desconfiado, por haber llegado a conclusiones aceleradas y por no haber creído en la sinceridad e inocencia de su antigua novia. Una decisión impulsiva le había costado todo lo que había querido. En ocasiones, se preguntaba cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido.

En ocasiones como aquélla. Había permitido que su hija lo manipulara para conseguir que atacara a Isabella por algo que no había hecho. Como en el pasado. La hija de Rosalie demostraba grandes aptitudes como manipuladora, aunque sólo tuviera nueve años. Y parecía que él seguía siendo tan impulsivo e imbécil como de costumbre. No había cambiado en absoluto. Sólo era más rico.

Mientras tanto, estaba el asunto del regreso de Isabella, y el de su inquietante delgadez y palidez. No parecía encontrarse bien. Durante un instante, se preguntó si no tendría alguna enfermedad, y si, en tal caso, no sería aquél el verdadero motivo de su regreso. Pero desechó la opción de inmediato. Cualquier médico le habría recomendado un clima más apacible para la mayor parte de las enfermedades. Ningún médico la habría enviado al norte de Wypming en pleno invierno.

En cualquier caso, no tenía respuestas. Irritado, se dijo que no tenía sentido pensar en ello, porque no llegaría a ninguna parte. El pasado estaba muerto. Y era mejor que lo dejara estar, si no quería que volviera a destrozar su vida, una vez más.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Cuando Edward se marchó del aula, Isabella permaneció en su sitio durante unos minutos, mirándose las manos. Resultaba evidente que no la quería. Pero tal vez, de forma inconsciente, ella hubiera esperado lo contrario. Ahora estaba claro que aquellas vanas esperanzas no tenían ningún sentido.

Se levantó, limpió el escritorio, recogió sus cosas y regresó a casa. No tenía tiempo para auto compadecerse, aunque fuera de forma silenciosa. Tenía que aprovechar los días que le quedaban. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Mientras preparaba la cena, tanto para ella como para su padre, pensó en todo lo que quería hacer y en todo lo que no podría hacer por falta de tiempo. Siempre había soñado con viajar, desde muy pequeña, y con participar más en los asuntos de la comunidad. Por desgracia, había pasado casi toda su vida haciendo planes a muy corto plazo, como preparar las lecciones del día siguiente. Cuando las cosas iban bien siempre se tenía la impresión de que se tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero había cruzado una línea imaginaria y estaba más cerca del final que del principio.

De entre todas las cosas de las que se arrepentía, destacaba lo ocurrido con Edward. Se echó hacia atrás y se preguntó qué habría sucedido si en lugar de salir corriendo se hubiera enfrentado a él; si en lugar de huir hubiera retado a Rosalie a probar sus infundadas e injustas acusaciones. Pero sólo tenía dieciocho años, y era ingenua y soñadora. No tenía la dureza ni la templanza suficientes como para enfrentarse a Rosalie en su propio terreno y derrotarla. No era desconfiada, y jamás habría creído que su mejor amiga pudiera traicionarla de aquel modo, pegándole una puñalada por la espalda. Había sido una estúpida al no darse cuenta de que los mejores amigos podían ser también los peores enemigos; conocían todas las debilidades de una persona.

Y la mayor de sus debilidades había sido el amor que sentía por Edward, un amor que parecía invencible, como si nada pudiera separarlos. No había contado con la habilidad dramática de Rosalie.

Por otra parte, Edward nunca le había dicho que la amara. Resultaba extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello hasta su separación. Edward siempre había demostrado pasión por ella, pero nunca fuera de control. Algo que no le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta qué se había estado acostando con su mejor amiga. No comprendía por qué habría querido acostarse con otra si estaba enamorado de ella.

Sin embargo, la proposición de matrimonio había partido de él. Los padres de Isabella eran muy respetados en la comunidad, a diferencia de sus padres. Le encantaba contar con su apoyo entre la gente, y pasaba tanto tiempo con Charlie y Renée como con ella misma. Cuando hablaba sobre sus planes de levantar un rancho de ganado y recobrar la fortuna de su padre, siempre era Charlie quien le daba consejos o le abría puertas para conseguir créditos. Conociendo el pasado de jugador que tenía su padre, nadie habría apoyado a Edward; nadie habría confiado en él. Pero el padre de Isabella era un aval muy diferente. Era un hombre honesto sin ningún vicio conocido.

Isabella no sospechó que un hombre tan ambicioso como Edward podría estar buscando algo más en su relación que el simple amor. Pero ahora, cuando analizaba el pasado, se daba cuenta de que había pedido su mano porque le convenía. No la amaba. Sólo quería contar con las influencias de su padre. Y gracias a ellas, había levantado un rancho y un imperio multimillonario de tierras y ganado. Hasta cabía la posibilidad de que la ruptura de su compromiso hubiera sido premeditada. Tal vez formara parte de un plan. En cuanto hubiera conseguido el apoyo financiero necesario, podía casarse con la mujer que realmente amaba: Rosalie.

Cuando supo que su esposa había trabajado codo con codo con él para ayudarlo a conseguir sus objetivos no se sorprendió. Lo único extraño era que todo el mundo decía que no habían sido felices.

No entendía cómo había podido pasar por alto aquellas cuestiones durante los años transcurridos. Consideró que tal vez el apasionamiento con el que lo vivía la había cegado. Pero de todas formas, le parecía algo vano e irreal. Edward era agua pasada, y no debía dar vueltas al pasado. De algún modo, se las arreglaría para olvidar y perdonar. Sería una pena llevar tanto resentimiento y odio a la tumba.

La tumba. Miró la cacerola en la que estaba preparando la cena. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar dónde le gustaría que la enterraran. Tenía un seguro que cubriría casi todos los gastos. Siempre había pensado que descansaría junto a su madre, en el pequeño cementerio que había junto a la iglesia. Ahora tendría que encargarse de todos los detalles, por si el tratamiento no daba resultado, en el caso de que optara por él. Pero debía encontrar un modo de evitar que se enterara su padre. No se lo diría mientras pudiera evitarlo.

En cuanto terminó la cena, llamó a Charlie para que se sentara a la mesa. Tuvo cuidado de hablar sobre cosas triviales, e intentó demostrar felicidad por estar de nuevo en casa.

Pero no consiguió engañarlo. Su padre la observó con intensidad y dijo:

—Algo te preocupa. ¿De qué se trata?

—De Maggie Masen —mintió.

—Ya veo. Supongo que es como su padre a su edad. Insoportable.

—Sólo conmigo. Según parece, se llevaba bien con la señorita Denali.

—No me extraña —comentó, mientras terminaba su café—. La señorita Denali es prima suya. La mimaba, tenía favoritismos con ella y hacía cualquier cosa por ayudarla, salvo contestar las preguntas de sus exámenes. Maggie era la típica niña enchufada. Era la primera vez que una profesora la trataba de aquel modo, así que se le debió subir a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Vives en un pueblo pequeño, hija —le recordó, riendo—. Sé todo lo que sucede aquí. Hasta sé que Edward te visitó esta tarde en el colegio. Imagino que te haría pasar un mal rato con el asunto de Maggie, ¿verdad?

Isabella se puso tensa.

—Yo no tengo favoritismos con nadie. Y no me importa que consiga despedirme.

—Dudo que pueda hacerlo —declaró con tranquilidad—. Yo también tengo amigos en la junta directiva.

—Tal vez podrían cambiar a la niña a otra clase.

—No, eso sólo serviría para alimentar las habladurías —dijo Charlie Swan—. Y ya hemos tenido bastantes. Sigue con tu trabajo y no cedas. Más tarde o más temprano, esa niña mimada cederá.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —declaró, pasándose una mano por su castaño cabello—. Estoy cansada. ¿Te importa si me voy a la cama a dormir?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó, preocupado—. Pensé que habías ido a ver al médico. ¿No te recetó nada para animarte?

—Dijo que necesitaba vitaminas —mintió de nuevo—. Y las compré, pero tardarán cierto tiempo en hacer efecto. También dijo que debía comer más.

—Pues si no te pones bien pronto, será mejor que vuelvas a su consulta y le pidas que te examine a fondo —dijo, sin creerla del todo—. No es normal que una chica de tu edad esté cansada todo el tiempo.

Isabella sintió una presión en el pecho. Obviamente no era nada normal, pero no quería que conociera la naturaleza de su enfermedad.

—Lo haré —le aseguró, mientras se levantaba para recoger los platos—. Me encargaré de limpiarlo todo y luego te dejaré con tu televisión.

—Oh, odio la televisión. Prefiero leer por las noches. Sólo la enciendo para escuchar algo de ruido de fondo.

Su hija rió.

—Yo hacía lo mismo en Tucson —confesó—. Te hace sentirte acompañado.

—Cierto, pero prefiero estar contigo. Me alegro mucho de que hayas regresado a casa. Ya no me siento tan solo.

Isabella sintió una profunda angustia. Su padre había perdido a su esposa y ahora la iba a perder a ella. Se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría solo en el mundo, sin ningún familiar. Ella era hija único, y la única hermana de su padre había muerto de cáncer años atrás. Se mordió el labio. Corría el peligro de perder a su hija y era demasiado cobarde como para decírselo.

Charlie le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No te molestes en fregar. Acuéstate pronto. Yo me encargaré de todo más tarde.

—No me importa hacerlo —protestó, sonriendo—. Te veré mañana por la mañana.

—Bueno, pero no me despiertes cuando te marches —dijo mientras se alejaba—. Pienso acostarme tarde.

—Eres un juerguista.

Su padre rió y la dejó a solas con los platos.

Cuando terminó de fregar se fue a la cama, pero no se durmió de inmediato. Permaneció despierta, recordando la expresión seca de Maggie Masen, sus odios llenos de odio y la mirada intensa y enemiga de Edward. A ambos les habría gustado que regresara a Arizona, y parecían decididos a hacer un infierno de su estancia en Bighorn. El resto del curso iba a resultar muy problemático. Si Maggie continuaba negándose a hacer sus deberes, su padre se presentaría a diario para quejarse.

Alzó los ojos al cielo y suspiró. Las cosas se habían complicado gradualmente desde que tenía dieciocho años. Cerró los ojos, dolida. Había deseado casarse y tener hijos. De hecho, Maggie habría sido su hija, con pelo castaño y tal vez ojos marrones, como ella misma. Y de haber sido suya, habría recibido amor, comprensión y apoyo. No habría tenido aquella mirada de odio, ni aquella expresión infeliz.

Recordó que Edward había dicho algo extraño con respecto a Maggie. Algo que no entendía muy bien. Al parecer, había pagado un precio más alto que todos ellos. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que su padre la quería; al menos, había luchado por ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero, finalmente, decidió que no era problema suyo. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo fuera. Aún tenía que decidir qué hacer con respecto a la leucemia.

~MyR~

Julie era lo más hermoso que había en la vida de Isabella. La niña era encantadora, simpática y dulce, y hacía lo posible para facilitarle las clases. Recordaba dónde había dejado las cosas la señorita Denali y qué lecciones se habían dado ya. Siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que le pidieran.

En cuanto a Maggie, seguía con la misma actitud de siempre. No hacía nada de forma voluntaria. Seguía negándose a hacer los deberes, y no le servía de nada hablar con ella. Se limitaba a mirarla con desprecio.

—Te daré una oportunidad más —le dijo Isabella, al final de la segunda semana—. Pero si no traes todos los deberes el próximo lunes, sus-penderás de nuevo.

La niña sonrió con rebeldía.

—Y mi padre vendrá de nuevo para ponerla en su sitio. Le diré que me ha pegado.

Los ojos marrones de Isabella se clavaron en ella.

—Serías capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con frialdad—. No dudo de tu capacidad para mentir, Maggie. Muy bien, hazlo si quieres. A ver cuánto daño eres capaz de hacer.

La reacción de la niña fue inesperada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se estremeció.

Segundos más tarde, salía corriendo de la clase. Isabella se quedó en el aula, triste y deprimida por ella. Se aferró al escritorio, recriminándose su actitud por haber sido tan fría con la pequeña.

Lo limpió todo, esperando que Edward se presentara de nuevo. Pero no fue así. Regresó a casa y pasó una velada aparentemente tranquila con su padre. Aunque en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa, esperando que se produjera una visita que al final no se produjo.

Pero la mayor de las sorpresas la recibió el lunes siguiente. Maggie apareció, dejó unos papeles sobre el escritorio y se sentó en su pupitre sin mirarla. Estaban revueltos, pero eran los deberes que le había pedido. Y por si fuera poco, bien hechos.

Isabella no dijo nada. Era una pequeña victoria, a todos los efectos. No quería admitir que estaba encantada. Pero en todo caso, le puso un diez. Muy merecido.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

Julie empezó a sentarse con Isabella en los recreos, y compartía con ella los pasteles y bollos que su madre le daba cuando iba al colegio.

—Mi madre dice que está haciendo un gran trabajo conmigo, señorita Swan —dijo la niña—. Mi padre la recuerda del colegio, ¿lo sabía? Dice que era una niña encantadora, y muy tímida. ¿Es cierto?

Isabella rió.

—Eso me temo. Yo también me acuerdo de tu padre. Era el bromista de la clase.

— ¿Mi padre? ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho, ¿quieres? —bromeó, sonriendo.

Maggie las observó, desde cierta distancia. Como siempre, estaba sola. No se llevaba bien con los otros niños. Las niñas la odiaban, y los niños se reían de ella porque tenía las piernas muy delgadas, y siempre llenas de rasguños por sus correteos por el rancho. Uno de los chicos, Jacob Black, era particularmente hiriente, aunque Maggie intentaba no hacerle caso. Y su soledad se había incrementado porque Julie ya no pasaba tiempo con ella.

Maggie las odiaba a las dos. Julie era querida por todo el mundo, y ahora prefería la compañía de la profesora a la suya. Pero quería demostrar a la señorita Swan que era no era tan mala como su madre. Sabía lo que había hecho su madre porque había escuchado una conversación en cierta ocasión, sin que nadie lo notara. Recordó que había acusado a su padre de no amarla, y que su padre había contestado a su vez que había echado a perder su vida por culpa suya y de su hija prematura. Por desgracia, también había escuchado otro comentario. Su padre había dicho que de no haber estado borracho no se habría acostado con ella, y que, en tal caso, nunca habría nacido.

En aquella época no comprendió el sentido de aquellas palabras. Pero más tarde oyó que su padre decía algo parecido al ama de llaves. Después de aquello, dejó de escuchar a hurtadillas las conversaciones de los demás. Sabía que su padre no la quería, y dejó de intentar ser buena.

También sabía que conocía a la señorita Swan. Había comentado al ama de llaves que había regresado a Bighorn para hacerle la vida imposible, y que no deseaba que permaneciera allí. De haber sido capaz de hablar con su profesora, le habría dicho que su padre las odiaba a las dos. Algo que, en cierto modo, las unía.

Empezaba a pensar que su padre no había querido casarse con su madre, pero se preguntaba por qué lo habría hecho. Fuera cual fuese la razón, tenía algo que ver con que no la quisiera. La gente decía que Rosalie no quería a su hija, que Maggie sólo había sido una trampa para cazar a Edward Masen. Y tal vez estuvieran en lo cierto, porque su madre nunca pasaba tiempo con ella. Resultaba evidente que no la quería.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en un árbol y manchándose con ello los vaqueros. La señorita Platt, el ama de llaves, se habría puesto furiosa si la hubiera visto, pero no le importaba. Había tirado casi toda su ropa, con la excusa de que estaba demasiado sucia como para limpiarla. Pero no se lo había dicho a su padre. Pensó que era posible que, cuando empezara a ir desnuda, alguien advirtiera su presencia.

Le habría gustado caer bien a la señora Platt, como Julie, que hasta se quedaba con ella en el recreo para obtener beneficios. En el fondo Julie le caía bien, a pesar de que era una pelota, siempre dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para gustar. A veces se preguntaba por qué razón se habría hecho amiga suya. No necesitaba amigos. Se bastaba a sí misma. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a todo el mundo que era una persona muy especial. Estaba decidida a que todos la quisieran, algún día. Pero de momento, se limitó a suspirar y a cerrar los ojos. Le habría gustado conocer el secreto de Julie. Saber por qué gustaba tanto.

—Ahí está Maggie —dijo Julie, haciendo un gesto hacia su compañera de clase—. No le cae bien a nadie, salvo a mí. Es capaz de ganar a los chicos jugando al béisbol, así que no se lleva bien con ellos. Y las chicas son tan simples que la odian porque no quiere jugar a cosas tontas. Lo siento mucho por ella. Dice que su padre no la quiere, que siempre está de viaje. Normalmente, se queda con nosotros cuando él se marcha, pero no ha querido venir a casa esta semana porque...

Julie se detuvo, como si tuviera miedo de haber hablado más de la cuenta.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Isabella.

—Oh, no es nada importante. El caso es que casi siempre se queda en casa de mi familia cuando su padre se marcha.

La niña no quería decirle a la profesora que había discutido con su amiga.

De forma involuntaria, Isabella miró a Maggie, que estaba observándolas con aquellos fríos ojos. Rápidamente recordó a su madre. Rosalie, celosa

de su belleza, celosa de sus notas, celosa de sus amigas, celosa de la relación que mantenía con Edward.

Se estremeció y apartó la mirada de la niña, cansada. Se preguntó si podría hacer algo para conseguir que la cambiaran a otra clase. Pero si no podían hacerlo, no tenía más opciones. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no tenía tiempo de buscar otro puesto de trabajo, que en todo caso no conseguiría en Bighorn. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo con lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Se había intentado convencer de que había regresado para enfrentarse a los recuerdos, pero eran demasiado pesados. No podía luchar contra el pasado. Ni siquiera podía luchar contra el presente. Tenía que detenerse y considerar con seriedad qué iba a hacer con su futuro.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

Isabella abrió, los ojos y notó que Julie la miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. Estoy cansada, eso es todo —contestó, sonriendo—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Entonces dio por terminado el recreo, llamó a los niños y esperó a que entraran en el edificio.

Durante el resto del día, Maggie se comportó peor que nunca. Contestó varias veces de mala manera y se negó a obedecer, haciendo caso omiso de Isabella cuando se dirigía a ella. Cuando terminaron las clases, esperó a que todos se marcharan para entrar de nuevo y mirar a su profesora.

—Mi padre dice que le gustaría que se marchara y que no regresara jamás —dijo en alto—. Dice que convierte su vida en un infierno y que no puede soportarla. ¡Dice que le pone enfermo!

Isabella se ruborizó, sorprendida.

Maggie se dio la vuelta entonces y salió del aula. En realidad, no había mentido. Su padre había dicho algo muy parecido, aunque pensando en voz alta, y ella se había limitado a repetirlo en el lugar adecuado. Resultaba evidente que había conseguido herirla. Sólo quería vengarse de ella por lo que había sentido cuando la miró durante el recreo y se estremeció. Sabía que no le caía bien y no le importaba, porque la señorita Swan tampoco le gustaba a ella.

Maggie estuvo tranquila al día siguiente. No se metió con Isabella e hizo el trabajo en clase. Pero una vez más se negó a realizar los deberes y retó a su profesora a suspenderla de nuevo. Hasta se atrevió a amenazarla diciendo que enviaría una nota a su padre de inmediato.

Isabella no se tomó en serio su amenaza, pero no dijo nada. Cada día que pasaba se sentía peor, y tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para levantarse por la mañana para ir a trabajar. La enfermedad evolucionaba más deprisa de lo que había pensado, y la niña no facilitaba las cosas.

Durante el resto de la semana, Isabella pensó en la posibilidad de cambiarla de clase. Pensó que podía hablar con la directora, y en cuanto terminaron las clases entró en su despacho.

La señora Cooper sonrió con cierta precaución cuando vio que Isabella entraba y se sentaba frente a su escritorio.

—Imagino que has venido para hablar de Maggie Masen, otra vez.

—En efecto —dijo, sorprendida.

—Lo esperaba —declaró la mujer, con resignación—. La señorita Denali se llevaba bastante bien con ella, pero ha sido la única profesora en muchos años que ha podido tratarla. Es una rebelde. Su padre viaja mucho, y siempre la deja con la familia de Julie. En cierta ocasión, oímos el rumor de que el señor Edward pensaba casarse de nuevo, y la niña se escapó de casa. No le gusta mucho la viuda de Sutherland.

Isabella empezaba a preguntarse si aquella mujer le gustaría a alguien. Ya sabía algo sobre ella, gracias a los comentarios de Alice. Pero le sorprendía oír que Edward había considerado la posibilidad del matrimonio. Aunque podía tratarse de un falso rumor.

La directora suspiró y centró su atención en el tema principal.

—Supongo que quieres que cambie a Maggie de clase. Y me gustaría hacerlo, pero sólo tenemos una clase de cuarto. Ten en cuenta que es un colegio pequeño. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero no es posible. Tal vez, si hablaras con su padre...

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo con calma.

— ¿Y bien?

—Dijo que si lo presionaba, haría lo posible para que me expulsaran del colegio. La directora apretó los labios.

—Bueno, ya hemos charlado sobre ello, y sabes que podría hacerlo. Es una situación bastante difícil. Siento no poder ser más optimista.

Isabella se recostó en su asiento y suspiró.

—No debí regresar a Bighorn —dijo, casi pensando en alto—. No sé por qué lo hice.

—Puede que estuvieras buscando algo.

—Sí, algo que ya no existe —confesó, ausente—. Una parte perdida de mi vida que no encontraré aquí.

—Pero piensas quedarte hasta final de curso, ¿verdad? Tus alumnos dicen cosas maravillosas de ti. Sobre todo Julie —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Estudié con su padre, en esta misma escuela. Es exactamente igual que él.

—Lo conozco, y tienes razón. Se parecen mucho. Es una pena que no todos tus estudiantes puedan ser tan energéticos y entusiastas como ella.

—Sí, desde luego. Pero todos tienen su propia personalidad.

—Bueno, te daré todo el apoyo moral que pueda. Tenemos un buen psicólogo infantil. Enviamos a Maggie un par de veces a verlo, pero ni siquiera abrió la boca. También lo enviamos a su casa para que hablara con el señor Masen, pero se negó a colaborar. Es una situación muy compleja.

—Puede que se solucione por sí sola.

— ¿Pensarás seriamente en la posibilidad de quedarte? —preguntó.

Isabella no podía prometer algo así. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y contestó:

—Lo pensaré.

Cuando salió del despacho de la directora, estaba más deprimida que nunca. Maggie la odiaba, y, obviamente, no querría colaborar con ella. Si las cosas seguían así, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se viera obligada a suspenderla, y Edward regresaría para hablar con ella o haría lo posible para despedirla. No sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él de nuevo. Y en cuanto a la posibilidad de perder su puesto de trabajo, tampoco sabía si le importaba. Su salud empeoraría poco a poco, y entonces, carecería de importancia.

Al regresar a la clase descubrió a Edward, sentado sobre el escritorio. Llevaba un traje gris y una corbata roja, con un sombrero lejano y botas hechas a mano como perfecto complemento. En la mano llevaba el mismo anillo que había llevado siempre, incluso en la época en que estuvieron comprometidos. Un anillo de oro de diez kilates, no demasiado caro y muy sencillo, con una simple inscripción, la letra «M». Su madre se lo había regalado cuando terminó los estudios en el instituto, y para comprarlo había tenido que trabajar muy duramente. El carísimo reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda lo había conseguido por sus propios méritos. Los Masen no habían ganado suficiente dinero en toda su vida como para comprar algo así. Al pensar en ello, se preguntó si Edward no pensaría de vez en cuando en los duros días de su juventud.

En cuanto entró en la habitación, se volvió y la miró. Isabella llevaba un vestido de color crema y el pelo recogido en un moño. Parecía más delgada que nunca, y muy digna.

—Has cambiado mucho —dijo él, de forma involuntaria.

Caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó. Andar, aunque fuera poco, la cansaba terriblemente. Lo miró con fatiga y declaró:

—Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti. En fin, tengo que marcharme a casa. Sé por qué has venido. Pero no podemos cambiar a Maggie a otra clase, porque no hay ninguna. La única alternativa es que abandone mi puesto de trabajo.

—Ésa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

— ¿No?

Edward agarró un clip que había sobre el escritorio y lo miró.

—Pensé que podríamos cenar juntos. Podríamos hablar sobre Maggie.

Isabella se encontraba tan mal que sentía náuseas. Apenas oía su voz.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

—He dicho que podíamos cenar juntos esta noche —contestó, frunciendo el ceño—. Tienes muy mala cara. Échate hacia delante.

Isabella obedeció e inclinó la cabeza, apoyándola sobre las manos. Los mareos y náuseas se repetían día a día, cada vez con mayor intensidad y frecuencia. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo podría continuar trabajando con normalidad. Y la idea la asustaba. Tendría que arreglarlo todo para empezar con el tratamiento, mientras aún estuviera a tiempo. Una cosa era decir que la muerte no importaba, cuando se estaba sano, y otra muy distinta enfrentarse realmente a ella.

—Estás muy delgada —continuó él—. ¿Has visto a un médico?

—Si alguien vuelve a preguntarme algo así... Sí, he ido al médico. Sólo estoy algo cansada. Ha sido un año muy difícil.

Respiró profundamente y levantó la cabeza de nuevo. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, intentando contener el mareo.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, ausente, mientras la observaba.

Isabella observó su preocupada mirada. En otras circunstancias la habría analizado, pero estaba demasiado agotada como para que le importase.

—Maggie ha estado causando problemas a todo el mundo —dijo, sin que lo esperara—. Sobre todo a ti. Pensé que, si charlábamos sobre ello, podríamos encontrar alguna solución.

—Creí que mi opinión no te importaba.

—Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero tu opinión me importa mucho. Tenemos que hablar.

Isabella quiso decirle que no comprendía por qué. No entendía que quisiera hablar con ella cuando le había dicho a su hija que no la soportaba y que deseaba que se marchara del pueblo. Pero no lo mencionó. No habría sido demasiado educado por su parte, aunque le doliera terriblemente.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó, impaciente.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿A qué hora quieres que te vea, y dónde?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderlo.

—En tu casa, por supuesto. Iré a recogerte a eso de las seis.

Pensó que debía negarse, pero bastó una mirada a sus ojos verdes para convencerse de lo contrario. Con tristeza, se dijo que sería su última cita. La última cita antes de que los acontecimientos se desencadenasen hacia un final trágico.

—De acuerdo —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Edward la observó mientras ordenaba con paciencia los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Se fijó en sus manos, mucho más delgadas de lo normal. Comprendía que la muerte de su madre la hubiera afectado, pero aquello parecía algo más que una depresión común. Estaba en los huesos.

—Te veré a las seis —dijo Isabella.

Salieron juntos de la clase. Edward era perfectamente consciente de su fragilidad. Y, sin embargo, los años no parecían haber pasado. Aún era mucho más alto que ella, y cuando la miraba veía a una jovencita vivaz y encantadora de dieciocho años, y no a una mujer de veintisiete. Se preguntó qué habría pasado para que su personalidad cambiara de forma tan drástica. Como si su joven cuerpo albergara un alma vieja. Tal vez fuera él el culpable.

Isabella lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Querías algo más?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Maggie me enseñó el diez que le habías puesto.

—No fue cosa mía. Se lo ganó. Hizo un buen trabajo.

—Es una chica brillante cuando quiere —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Dije cosas terribles la última vez que nos vimos, y quiero disculparme. Me excedí.

No quiso ir más lejos y reconocer que Maggie le había mentido. Se trataba de algo que aún le dolía, tanto como las mentiras de Rosalie habían dolido a Isabella. Resultaba difícil admitir que se parecía demasiado a su madre.

—Cualquier padre se habría preocupado al saber que su hija había sacado un cero.

—Yo no he sido muy buen padre —confesó de repente—. En fin, te veré a las seis.

Isabella lo observó con tristeza mientras se alejaba. La visión de sus anchos hombros le recordó el día que rompieron su compromiso.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta del colegio, como si hubiera notado que lo estaba observando. Se dio la vuelta de repente y la miró. Fue algo tan súbito que notó su profunda angustia. De hecho, vaciló al verla; debía tener la misma expresión que nueve años atrás, cuando la dejo. Pero no podía estar seguro, porque en aquella ocasión no se había vuelto para mirarla.

La profesora respiró profundamente e intentó mantener la compostura. No dijo nada. No había nada que decir. Nada que no hubiera dicho ya su rostro.

—A las seis —repitió Isabella.

Él asintió. Y esta vez, se marchó.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

Isabella miró todos los vestidos que tenía en el armario antes de elegir uno de color negro, bonito pero sencillo, de manga corta y escote modesto. Le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas, y aunque remarcaba su figura tal vez le quedaba demasiado holgado. En realidad, no tenía casi nada que le quedara bien. Hacía frío, de modo que decidió ponerse un abrigo de cuero que había comprado el año anterior en unas rebajas. De aquel modo cubriría el vestido, y cuando estuviera sentada, no se notaría que era una o dos tallas más grande de la que le correspondía. Como complemento se puso un cinturón, unos pendientes de oro y una pequeña cadena que le había regalado su madre cuando terminó los estudios en el instituto. No llevaba otras joyas, salvo un reloj normal en la muñeca. Entonces reparó en al anillo de compromiso que le había regalado Edward, de oro y con un modesto diamante. Había intentado devolvérselo, pero se negó a aceptarlo. De manera que lo había guardado en una cajita, junto con la cadena de su madre.

Tomó el anillo y lo miró con sus ojos marrones. Su vida, y la de su antiguo novio, habrían podido ser muy diferente si él no hubiera llegado a conclusiones apresuradas y si ella no hubiera huido.

Dejó el recuerdo en la cajita, encerrado en el pasado, a donde pertenecía. Aquélla iba a ser la última vez que vería a Edward. Sólo quería hablar sobre Maggie. Si quería casarse con la viuda de Sutherland , tal y como había oído, no querría repetir aquella cita. Y aunque se lo pidiera, se negaría. Su corazón aún era demasiado vulnerable. Pero en todo caso, se maquilló con sumo cuidado y dejó suelto su cabello. Aunque delgada, seguía siendo atractiva, y esperaba que Edward también lo creyese así.

Se sentó en el salón con su padre, que permanecía en silencio aunque lo carcomía la curiosidad, y esperó a que el reloj marcara las seis. Faltaban diez minutos. En el pasado, Edward era siempre bastante puntual. Se preguntó si aún lo sería.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó Charlie Swan.

Isabella sonrió y asintió.

—No sé por qué quiere hablar sobre Maggie en otro sitio. Podríamos hablar aquí, o en el colegio.

Su padre se cruzó de piernas y pasó una mano por una dé sus botas.

—Puede que intente arreglar las cosas contigo.

—Lo dudo —espetó—. He oído que pasa mucho tiempo con la viuda Sutherland .

—Jasper también pasa mucho tiempo con ella, pero el amor no es la razón de su interés. Ambos quieren hacer un negocio. Obtener unas tierras que lindan con sus ranchos.

—Pero todo el mundo dice que es una mujer muy bella.

—Es cierto. Pero Jasper no tiene intención de mantener una aventura, y Edward se limita a ser amable.

—Me han dicho que tiene intención de casarse.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, frunciendo el sueño—. Me sorprende.

—La señora Cooper dijo que su hija se escapó de su casa porque pensó que quería casarse con la viuda.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no me sorprende tanto. Maggie no se lleva bien con nadie. Si alguien no se encarga de ella, acabará mal.

Isabella jugueteó con el bolso negro que había elegido.

—Temo no haber sido justa con ella —confesó—. Se parece mucho a Rosalie. Debe echarla de menos.

—Lo dudo. Su madre la dejaba con una niñera siempre que podía, y se dedicaba a beber hasta que no podía más. Nunca fue buena conductora. Tal vez ésa fue la razón de que acabara en el río.

En el río. Isabella recordó haber oído una reseña sobre el accidente en las noticias. Edward era un hombre rico, y la muerte de su esposa merecía la atención de los medios de comunicación. Cuando lo supo, lo sintió por ella, pero no asistió al funeral. No tenía sentido. Rosalie había sido su enemiga durante mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

El sonido de un coche que aparcaba en el vado interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se levantó para abrir la puerta y lo hizo en el preciso momento en que Edward llamaba.

Cuando vio cómo iba vestido se avergonzó de haberse arreglado. Llevaba vaqueros, una camisa de franela, chaqueta y unas viejas botas.

Su sorpresa fue tan grande como la de él. Isabella estaba muy elegante con su vestido negro y su abrigo oscuro. De hecho, tuvo que contener la respiración al verla. A pesar de su excesiva delgadez, estaba tan atractiva como siempre.

—He llegado tarde a casa —mintió ella, para explicar su indumentaria—. Acabo de regresar del pueblo. Pero si esperas un momento me cambiaré de ropa en un segundo. Puedes hablar con mi padre mientras tanto. Siento mucho.

Avergonzada y ruborizada regresó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Todos sus sueños estaban rotos, una vez más. Se había vestido para ir a un restaurante y él tenía aspecto de querer compartir un café y unas tapas en cualquier bar. Había cometido un error al interpretar sus palabras. Tendría que haberle preguntado acerca de las intenciones que tenía.

Rápidamente se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey y volvió a colocarse el habitual moño. Entonces pensó, con ironía, que al menos los vaqueros se ajustaban mejor a su cuerpo que el vestido.

Edward la miró mientras se alejaba e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Tuve una emergencia en el rancho con una de las reses —murmuró—. No pensé que fuera a vestirse tan bien, de manera que ni siquiera, me cambié de ropa.

—No empeores las cosas —dijo Charlie Swan— Respeta su orgullo y haz como si hubieras creído su explicación.

—Nunca hago ni digo lo correcto —suspiró, con ojos llenos de tristeza—. Ella ha sufrido más que nadie, y sólo consigo causarle más dolor.

Charlie se sorprendió mucho al escuchar sus palabras, pero, en cualquier caso, no apreciaba en absoluto a Edward Masen. No podía perdonarlo por el tormento que había causado a su hija, y no podía olvidar el comentario de Isabella, en el sentido de que los había utilizado para hacerse rico. El supuesto interés que demostraba por su salud no había cambiado su opinión sobre él, ni la cita de aquella noche. No le gustaba ver cómo alguien avergonzaba a su hija.

—No la tengas hasta muy tarde por ahí —dijo con frialdad—. No se encuentra bien. Edward miró al padre de su ex novia.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó.

—Aún no ha pasado un año desde la muerte de su madre —le recordó—. La echa mucho de menos.

—Ha perdido peso, ¿verdad?

Charlie se acomodó.

—Ahora que ha vuelto a casa, lo recuperará —contestó, mirándolo con intensidad—. No vuelvas a hacerle daño. Si quieres hablar con ella sobre tu hija, perfecto. Pero no esperes nada. Aún está furiosa por lo que sucedió en el pasado, y no la culpo. Cometiste un terrible error y no quisiste escuchar. De nada sirve que te arrepientas. Fue ella quien tuvo que marcharse del pueblo.

Edward apretó los dientes y lo miró irritado, pero no contestó.

Cuando Isabella regresó al salón la atmósfera era muy tensa. Su padre estaba visiblemente enfadado, y Edward tenía una expresión muy extraña.

—Ya estoy preparada —dijo. Se colocó de nuevo el abrigo de cuero y su antiguo novio asintió.

—Podemos ir al bar de Mike. Está abierto toda la noche y tiene buen café, si te parece bien.

Isabella tomó el comentario como un insultó y se ruborizó.

—Te dije que me había vestido así porque acababa de llegar del pueblo. El bar de Mike me parece un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Edward se sorprendió con su reacción. No había tenido ninguna intención de herirla. Le abrió la puerta de la casa y dijo:

—Muy bien, vámonos entonces.

Isabella se despidió de su padre antes de salir. La noche era fría, y estaba nevando. Un Mercedes de color metálico estaba aparcado en el vado, en lugar del todo terreno que utilizaba de manera habitual. Llevaba cadenas en las ruedas para poder rodar sobre la nieve y el hielo, pero era un vehículo lujoso que nada tenía que ver con la antigua furgoneta que usaba cuando eran novios.

El local de Mike era bar y asador, y se encontraba lejos de Bighorn. El dueño del establecimiento tenía fama de servir buen vino, buena cerveza y buena comida, pero Isabella no había entrado nunca. Socialmente se trataba de un lugar muy bien visto, tanto que se preguntó por qué razón querría llevarla allí. Tal vez, para enfatizar que aquello no era una cita cualquiera, sino una reunión casi de negocios para tratar sobre su hija. O acaso no quisiera que lo reconocieran, en cuyo caso podía ser cierto el rumor de que pretendía casarse con la viuda de Sutherland . Al pensar en ello se entristeció, aunque supiera que no tenía futuro con él, ni con ninguna otra persona.

—Estás muy callada —comentó él, mientras aparcaba.

El aparcamiento estaba vacío. Aún era pronto y sólo podían verse un par de tractores.

—Supongo que sí —replicó.

Edward se sentía inquieto y algo triste. No podía evitar cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberla llevado a aquel lugar. Se había vestido de forma elegante para salir con él y sin querer lo había estropeado todo. Ni siquiera había pensado que pudiera considerar aquella reunión como una cita. Seguía siendo tan sensible como a los dieciocho años.

Salió del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, pero Isabella salió antes de que pudiera hacerlo y lo esperó de pie bajo la nieve que caía. Caminaron hacia el bar. Por desgracia para ella, no había previsto el mal tiempo y se había puesto unas zapatillas deportivas y unos calcetines que se le quedaron calados en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo, poco le importaba tener helados los pies.

Edward se dio cuenta y apretó los labios. La velada estaba resultando catastrófica, y todo por su culpa.

Entraron en el local y se sentaron. La camarera, una rubia de buen tamaño llamada Jessica, sonrió y les dio la carta.

—Sólo quiero café —dijo Isabella, sonriendo a su vez.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

—Te he traído para que cenemos —le recordó con firmeza.

—Bien, en tal caso tomaré chili con carne. Y café.

Edward pidió un filete y una ensalada antes de devolver la carta a la camarera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan avergonzado e impotente en mucho tiempo.

—Necesitas comer algo más —dijo él, con suavidad.

El tono dulce de su voz recordó a Isabella tiempos pasados. Durante su juventud salían pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacían, siempre utilizaban su vieja y destartalada camioneta. A veces sólo tenían dinero para un par de bocadillos, pero su compañía bastaba. Devoraban la comida y conducían hasta la pradera que había cerca de la casa de Edward. Entonces, él apagaba el motor y ella se arrojaba en sus brazos, enamorada y cándida como una paloma.

Aún recordaba el sabor de los apasionados y profundos besos que compartían. Cuando pensaba en ello, le sorprendía darse cuenta de que Edward había tenido el suficiente control como para evitar que las cosas fueran más lejos. Lo deseaba tanto que habría sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero siempre se encontraba con su sentido común. Nunca intentó sobrepasarse, y ella lo interpretó como un gesto de respeto algo tradicional, como si no quisiera hacer el amor antes de que se casaran. Pero cuando se casó con Rosalie poco después, y cuando imaginó que habían estado acostándose, llegó a conclusiones bien distintas. Nunca la había amado, ni deseado. Sólo quería obtener los contactos de su padre. Estaba tan enamorada que no se había dado cuenta.

—He dicho que necesitas comer algo más —repitió.

Isabella miró sus oscuros ojos, recordando.

—No me he sentido bien en todo el día —dijo de forma evasiva—. En realidad, no tengo hambre.

Edward observó sus profundas ojeras. Obviamente, tampoco dormía bien.

—Quería hablar contigo acerca de mi hija —declaró de repente, porque no quería recordar el pasado que lo asaltaba—. Sé que te está causando problemas, y espero que podamos encontrar una solución, juntos.

—No es necesario. Ha hecho los deberes, y supongo que más tarde o más temprano cederá.

—Anoche dijo muchas cosas sobre ti. Dijo que habías amenazado con pegarla. Isabella lo miró, sin sorprenderse.

—¿De verdad?

—También comentó que has dicho que la odias y que no quieres que esté en tu clase porque te recuerda demasiado a su madre.

Isabella no apartó la mirada. La niña había mentido, pero sin querer estaba muy cerca de la verdad. Maggie era mucho más perceptiva de lo que parecía a simple vista. Y Edward la había creído.

Ahora ya sabía por qué la había llevado a aquel lugar. Para demostrarle que no merecía otro mejor, ni más elegante. Era una manera sutil y fría de ponerla en su sitio por haber molestado a su hija.

De todas formas, hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír antes de hablar.

—¿Es posible encontrar algún taxi por aquí? —preguntó, tensa—. De ese modo no tendré que pedirte que me lleves a casa.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Edward se lo impidió.

En aquel momento llegó la camarera, que llevaba dos tazas de café humeante.

—Siento haber tardado. ¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó.

—No —contestó Edward, sin dejar de mirar a Isabella—. Nada. Si no es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, creo que no cenaremos nada. Sólo tomaremos el café.

—Perfecto. Me encargaré de ello.

La camarera se marchó, no sin antes observar las lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos de Isabella. Podía reconocer una discusión cuando la veía. Mientras escribía la cuenta, pensó que conocía lo suficiente a las mujeres como para saber que aquélla iba a estallar en cuestión de segundos. Después, dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa, sonrió y se alejó antes de que empezaran los fuegos de artificio.

—No llores —dijo Edward entre dientes—. Por favor


	13. Capítulo 12

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

* * *

Isabella respiró profundamente y se aferró con ambas manos a la taza de café antes de mirarlo, temblorosa.

Edward cerró los ojos, luchando contra los recuerdos que lo asaltaban, contra las habladurías, contra el dolor. No había olvidado nada, ni perdonado. Y cuando la veía allí, era como si todo empezara de nuevo.

En cuanto a Isabella, bastante tenía con sus propios recuerdos. Intentó beber un poco de café, pero se quemó los labios.

—Vamos, di que mi hija miente.

—No tengo intención de hablar contigo —espetó, con dulce frialdad—. No aprendo nunca. Pensé que querías charlar sobre el problema, pero esto no es una charla. Parece un tribunal de la inquisición. En cualquier caso, te diré que ya he pedido a la directora que la cambie de clase. Pero no es posible, de modo que no tengo más opción que renunciar a mi trabajo y regresar a Arizona.

Edward la miró sin decir nada. No esperaba una reacción así.

—¿Crees que tu hija es un angelito? —continuó ella—. Es estirada, rebelde en el mal sentido del término, y más mentirosa que su propia madre.

—¡Maldita seas!

El sonido de su voz rompió algo en el interior de Isabella. Con rapidez, agarró su bolso y se levantó. Corrió hacia el exterior del local con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba decidida a regresar andando al pueblo si era necesario.

Pero resbaló sobre una placa de hielo y cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe. Pudo sentir la nieve en la cara en el preciso momento en que dos manos de hierro la levantaban y la llevaban hacia el vehículo.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta y la introdujo en su interior no reaccionó. No lo miró, ni dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando le puso el cinturón de seguridad y se dirigieron de vuelta a Bighorn. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de su padre, Isabella quiso quitarse el cinturón para salir, pero él se lo impidió.

—¿Por qué no reconoces la verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no dejas de mentir sobre la relación que mantenías con Carlisle Cullen? Te compró el vestido de novia, y hasta pagó tus estudios. Todo el maldito pueblo sabía que te acostabas con él, pero conseguiste convencer de tu inocencia a todo el mundo, desde tu padre hasta Jasper. Pues bien, nunca conseguirás convencerme a mí.

—Lo sé —espetó, sin mirarlo—. Y ahora, deja que me marche.

Edward apretó la mano sobre ella.

—¡Te acostabas con él! —la acusó entre dientes—. Habría sido capaz de morir por ti si...

—No me acostaba con nadie. En cambio, tú lo hiciste con mi mejor amiga. La dejaste embarazada cuando estábamos comprometidos. ¿Crees de verdad que me importa algo tu opinión, o tus sentimientos? No estabas celoso de Carlisle, ni siquiera me amabas. Pediste mi mano porque querías obtener los contactos y la influencia de mi padre. Los necesitabas para salvar el rancho de tu familia y hacerte rico.

La acusación lo sorprendió tanto que no supo qué decir. La miró como si pensara que estaba loca. La tenue luz que procedía del porche la iluminaba.

—Los padres de Rosalie no podían ayudarte —continuó ella, entre lágrimas de rabia y dolor—. Pero los míos sí. ¡Me utilizaste! Lo único decente que hiciste fue no acostarte conmigo. Aunque tampoco te importaba mucho, puesto que estabas haciendo el amor con Rosalie.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía algo así, tan grave que se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Y me acusas de mentir? —rió ella—. Rosalie mintió. Pero tú preferiste creerla porque te dio la oportunidad de romper nuestro compromiso el día antes de la boda. Y sigues creyéndola, porque no puedes admitir que sólo estabas conmigo para satisfacer tu ambición. Aquello no te rompió el corazón. Aquello hirió tu orgullo. Ya no contabas con el apellido de mi familia para hacerte rico.

—Conseguí recuperar el rancho de la familia con mi propio esfuerzo —espetó él, irritado.

—Usaste el apellido de mi padre. Eso fue lo que dijo el señor Stanley, el director del banco.

Hasta rió al recordar la manera que tenías de utilizar el nombre de mi padre para obtener lo que pretendías.

Hasta entonces, Edward no se había dado cuenta de que había sido la influencia de Charlie Swan, y no sus esfuerzos, los que le habían abierto tantas puertas. No había sido consciente de que con una reputación como la de su padre, un jugador y un alcohólico, no habría conseguido nada.

—Isabella... —dijo él, dudando. Intentó tocarla, pero ella se apartó.

—No te atrevas a tocarme. Ya he tenido suficiente. Y ya que te gusta tanto hacer caso a los rumores, te daré uno. Tu hija suspenderá si no estudia. Aunque me cueste el empleo. No me importa en absoluto.

Isabella consiguió quitarse el cinturón y salir del vehículo, pero para entonces él la estaba esperando en el exterior.

—No pienso dejar que te vengues de Maggie por lo que puedas sentir por su madre. Si te atreves a hacer algo así, te quedarás sin empleo. Te lo prometo.

—Adelante —lo invitó con dulce veneno y mirada brillante—. No puedes herirme más de lo que has hecho. Y en poco tiempo estaré muy lejos de cualquier intento de venganza por tu parte.

—¿Eso crees?

Entonces, y de manera sorpresiva, se abalanzó sobre ella. La abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

Fue un beso doloroso, no sólo en lo físico. La besó sin deseo, sin ternura alguna, como si se tratara de una parodia de un acto de amor. Su lengua se paseó sobre sus labios con frialdad, y sus manos atrajeron sus caderas hacia su cuerpo.

Isabella intentó resistirse, pero estaba tan débil que no podía hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, hasta que él pensó que ya había tenido bastante. Pero en aquel momento cambió de actitud. Empezó a besarla con suavidad y sensualidad. Sus manos fueron bajando de nuevo hasta su cintura y ella se estremeció. Sin embargo, se negaba a responder a sus caricias. Se mantuvo tensa y fría como un bloque de hielo, con los ojos abiertos, la boca rígida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cuando Edward la miró de nuevo se sintió culpable. Estaba pálida.

—No debí haberlo hecho —confesó.

Isabella rió con frialdad.

—No, no era necesario. Ya he captado el mensaje. Me tienes en tal aprecio que cuando viniste a buscarme a casa ni siquiera te cambiaste de ropa. Y después me llevas a un bar... Creo que has dejado bastante claro cuál es tu opinión sobre mí.

Se apartó de él, algo insegura.

—No pretendía que las cosas terminaran así —dijo enfadado.

—¿No?

Lo miró con una extraña mezcla de amor y de odio, con ojos que en poco tiempo no volverían a abrirse. Respiró profundamente e hizo un esfuerzo para no sollozar.

—Oh, Dios mío, no llores —gimió él—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Bella...

Entonces la abrazó de nuevo, pero esta vez sin pasión y sin enfado. La mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo mientras la acariciaba suavemente con sus manos, como si quisiera cuidarla, protegerla.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que usaba aquel nombre. No la había llamado «Bella» desde su juventud. Y el sonido de su profunda voz la calmó un poco. Se dejó llevar, sabiendo que sería la última vez, y cerró los ojos. Quería creer que el tiempo no había pasado, que aún era una adolescente enamorada con toda la vida por delante.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo... —murmuró ella.

—Toda una vida —dijo él, acariciando su pelo—. ¿Por qué no esperé? Un día, sólo un día más y...

Parecía que casi estaba hablando para sí mismo.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado.

Sus fuertes brazos eran cálidos en comparación con el frío que los rodeaba. Isabella saboreó el instante sin intentar alejarse. No importaba lo que sintiera por ella. Podría llevarse el recuerdo de aquel momento a la oscuridad de su tumba.

Hizo un esfuerzo para evitar las lágrimas. En el pasado, habría sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. O al menos, eso había creído. Resultaba una cruel ironía que sólo estuviera con ella para utilizarla.

—Estás en los huesos —dijo él, tras unos segundos.

—Ha sido un año muy duro.

—Todos estos años han sido duros —declaró, suspirando—. Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido esta noche. Lo siento de verdad.

—No importa. Es posible que necesitáramos aclarar el ambiente.

—No estoy seguro de que hayamos aclarado nada. En el pasado, no te habría herido deliberadamente. He cambiado, ¿verdad, Bella?

Edward miró su cara y la acarició, arrepentido.

—Ambos hemos cambiado. Somos mayores.

—Pero no más sabios, al menos en mi caso—dijo, apartando un mechón de su castaño cabello—. ¿Por qué has regresado? ¿Por mí?

Isabella no podía contestar la verdad.

—Mi padre ha estado enfermo —contestó, evadiendo una respuesta más directa—. Me necesita. No me había dado cuenta hasta las navidades pasadas.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No puedes decírmelo?

Isabella miró sus verdes ojos e intentó sonreír.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo. Sólo cansada—contestó, mientras acariciaba su mejilla—. Ahora tengo que volver a casa. Edward... ¿podrías besarme una vez más, sólo una vez más, tal y como lo hacías antes?

Era una petición extraña, pero los acontecimientos de la noche habían eliminado la capacidad de raciocinio de Edward. Se inclinó sobre ella y como única respuesta la besó apasionadamente, tal y como lo hacía cuando estaban comprometidos. Lo hizo con delicadeza, cautela y calidez, como si no quisiera asustarla. Y ella lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí. Durante unos preciosos segundos no hubo pasado ni futuro, sólo presente. Isabella se dejó llevar y entonces notó la reacción de su cuerpo. Estaba excitado, y la besaba de manera insistente e íntima. Sabía que aquello no duraría, pero al menos podría recordar que durante unos segundos había sido suyo. Y lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Una eternidad más tarde se apartó de él sin decir nada y retiró los brazos de su cuello. Podía notar el olor de su colonia, y sentir aún el sabor de su boca. Sólo esperaba no olvidar nunca aquel instante.

Se las arregló para sonreír, estremecida.

—Gracias —dijo casi sin voz.

Lo miró con tanta intensidad que Edward tuvo la impresión de que pretendía memorizar su rostro. Y de hecho, acertó.

—Quería cenar contigo porque tenía intención de que habláramos —dijo él.

—Ya hemos hablado —replicó, alejándose—. Aunque no hayamos arreglado nada. Hay demasiadas heridas, Edward. No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero te aseguro que no haré ningún daño a Maggie, aunque para ello tenga que abandonar mi puesto de trabajo.

—No es necesario llegar tan lejos.

Isabella sonrió.

—Si es necesario, lo haré. De todas formas, tiene todas las cartas en la mano, y lo sabe. Pero no importa —dijo, suspirando—. A largo plazo no importa nada. Es posible que hasta sea mejor así. Adiós, Edward. Me alegro mucho de que hayas tenido tanto éxito. Has conseguido todo lo que siempre quisiste. Sé feliz.

Antes de darse la vuelta lo miró un segundo más para empaparse de él. Entonces caminó hacia la casa. Se dio cuenta de que no le había dado las gracias por el café, aunque seguramente él no esperaba que lo hiciera. Cuando entró en la casa, se alegró de que su padre estuviera viendo un programa de televisión; estaba tan concentrado que no hizo preguntas acerca de la velada. Gracias a ello, le evitó un dolor innecesario. Le evitó el dolor de ver a su hija llorando.

Edward caminó lenta y pesadamente hacia la entrada de su mansión. Estaba emocionado, cansado y desesperado. Siempre había soñado con que algún día hablaría de nuevo con Isabella y arreglarían las cosas. Pero no habían podido sobreponerse al pasado, y aquella noche, ella había cerrado todas las puertas. Lo había besado como si estuviera despidiéndose para siempre. Y probablemente, era cierto. Suponía que su hija no le caía bien, algo que en cualquier caso era recíproco. Rosalie se había marchado, pero antes de morir había dejado entre ellos una barrera que los separaría siempre, en forma de una niña pequeña y beligerante. Había llegado a la errónea conclusión de que no podía llegar a nada con Isabella por culpa de su hija. Algo bastante triste, porque aquella noche había descubierto lo mucho que significaba para él.

Cuando entró se sorprendió al ver que su hija estaba sentada en las escaleras de la casa, con la ropa del colegio, esperándolo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo levantada? ¿Dónde está la señora Platt? —preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tuvo que marcharse a casa. Dijo que volverías pronto de todas formas —respondió, observándolo con ojos llenos de resentimiento—. ¿Le has dicho a la señorita Swan que es mejor que sea buena conmigo a partir de ahora?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes que he estado con ella?

—Me lo dijo la señora Platt. Y también dijo que la señorita Swan es encantadora, pero no es cierto. Es una bruja. Le dije que la odiabas. Le dije que querías que se marchara de aquí y que no volviera nunca. Y es verdad, papá, lo dijiste.

Al oír a su hija se quedó helado. No le extrañaba que Isabella se hubiera comportado con tanta suspicacia y hostilidad.

—¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? —preguntó.

—La semana pasada —contestó—. Yo también quiero que se marche. ¡La odio!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es estúpida. Se alegra mucho cuando Julie le lleva flores o juega con ella. Ni siquiera sabe que sólo intenta hacerle la pelota. Y Julie ya no quiere jugar conmigo, porque está demasiado ocupada haciendo dibujitos para la señorita Swan.

El resentimiento que había en la voz de su hija fue una revelación para él. Recordó que Rosalie siempre se había comportado así con Isabella. Cuando se casaron no dejaba de atacarla por ir a la universidad y pretender ser profesora. Ella sólo quería casarse con él y dejar que la mantuviera. Decía que cuando rompieron su compromiso, Isabella se había reído porque tenía intención de casarse con Carlisle, un hombre mucho más rico. Y todo eran mentiras. Sucias mentiras.

—Quiero que a partir de ahora hagas los deberes —dijo él—. Y deja de portarte mal en clase.

—¡No me porto mal! ¡Y he hecho los deberes! ¡Es cierto!

Edward se pasó una mano por la frente. Maggie era una niña muy desagradable. Siempre le llevaba regalos, pero no pasaba tiempo con ella porque le recordaba el pasado y le hacía sentirse culpable.

—¿Te ha dicho ella que me estoy portando mal? —continuó.

—¿Qué importa lo que me haya dicho? —contestó su padre, mirándola con irritación—. Será mejor que me obedezcas, o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Edward se marchó, muy enfadado y disgustado. No se dio cuenta de lo que un acto tan impulsivo podía significar para una niña sensible, que se limitaba a ocultar sus sentimientos ante los adultos. Su beligerancia sólo era una máscara para que los demás no supieran que podían herirla con facilidad. Pero ahora la máscara había caído. Miró a su padre con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, apretando los puños.

—Papá —suspiró en voz muy baja—, ¿por qué no me quieres? ¿Por qué no puedes quererme? No soy mala. No soy mala. Papá...

Pero Edward no la oyó. Y cuando se marchó a la cama, empezó a dar vueltas al asunto de la señorita Swan. Estaba decidida a hacerle pagar que su padre la hubiera tratado de aquel modo.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

* * *

El lunes siguiente tenían un examen. Maggie no se molestó en contestar ni una sola de las preguntas. Como de costumbre, se limitó a sentarse con los brazos cruzados sin apartar la vista de la profesora. Y la tormenta se desencadenó cuando Isabella se acercó a su pupitre para preguntar si no tenía intención de contestar.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Y no puede obligarme.

Isabella se decidió a llevarla ante la directora. No le importaba que Edward cumpliera la amenaza de conseguir que la despidieran. Estaba cansada del pasado y del futuro, y no más cerca de encontrar una solución para su dilema. Parte de ella quería arriesgarse a iniciar el tratamiento, con todas sus consecuencias; pero otra parte estaba muerta de miedo.

—Lo siento —dijo cuándo la directora entró en la sala de espera—. Maggie se niega a contestar las preguntas del examen. Y pensé que si le explicabas las implicaciones de este asunto...

Aquélla era la oportunidad que Maggie estaba esperando.

— ¡Me odia! —Exclamó, apuntándola con un dedo—. Dice que soy como mi madre y que me odia.

De hecho, empezó a sollozar y a llorar realmente.

Isabella se ruborizó, ofendida.

—Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes.

—Sí que lo es —insistió—. Señora Cooper, ha dicho que va a suspenderme y que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Me odia porque mi padre se casó con mi madre en lugar de casarse con ella!

Isabella se apoyó en la puerta, débil, y miró a la niña con ojos llenos de incredulidad. Era un ataque tan inesperado que no encontraba defensa alguna. No podía creer que Edward fuera tan cruel como para haberle dicho algo así. No podía creer que estuviera tan enfadado.

—Isabella, estoy segura de que eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? —preguntó la directora, dudando.

—No, no lo es —contestó—. No sé quién ha podido decirle algo así, pero, desde luego, no he sido yo.

—Fue mi padre —espetó la niña.

Mentía de nuevo. La noche anterior había escuchado la conversación telefónica que mantenía la señora Platt con una amiga. Y, sin quererlo, había obtenido el arma que necesitaba.

Isabella se resintió del fuerte golpe. Sabía que su antiguo novio estaba enfadado, pero no que tuviera tan poco corazón como para decirle algo así a su hija, sabiendo que lo utilizaría contra su profesora. Además, era una acusación terrible para hacerla en el colegio. Una de las madres se encontraba presente, porque estaba esperando para recoger a su hijo, y dos de las secretarias contemplaban la escena con supremo interés. A la caída de la noche ya lo sabría todo el pueblo. Sería otro escándalo. Otra humillación.

—Es horrible conmigo —continuó la niña, sin dejar de señalarla—. Dice que puede ser tan mala como quiera porque nadie me creerá. ¡Tengo miedo de ella! Usted no dejará que me haga daño, ¿verdad, señora Cooper?

—Preguntó, mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado—. ¡Dice que me pegará!

A Maggie no le resultaba nada difícil llorar.

Sólo necesitaba pensar en lo mucho que la odiaba su padre.

La señora Cooper no la creyó en ningún momento, pero lloraba tanto que abrió la puerta de su despacho para que estuvieran más tranquilas. No tenía corazón para hacer caso omiso del dolor de la niña.

—Entra y siéntate, por favor —dijo a Maggie—. Y no llores. Vamos a solucionar esto. Nadie te hará daño.

La niña sollozó y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, señora.

Bajó la cabeza para que Isabella no pudiera ver su expresión de triunfo. Había vencido. Pensaba que había logrado que la despidieran, y que la señora Denali regresaría para ocupar su antiguo puesto.

Entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Isabella se limitó a mirar a la profesora.

—Isabella, nunca la había visto tan alterada —dijo la directora, a regañadientes—. Jamás había llorado hasta ahora. Creo que realmente tiene miedo de ti.

Al notar la indecisión de la otra mujer, la profesora supo de inmediato lo que estaba pensando. Había prestado oídos a las habladurías y no la conocía a fondo. Temía el poder de Edward y, por si fuera poco, su hija había montado toda una escena. No hacía falta ser adivina para saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Había perdido. Era como si el destino quisiera que regresara a Arizona. Pero tal vez fuera lo mejor. No podía decirle la verdad a su padre. Habría sido demasiado cruel; su salud empeoraba día a día y no quería entristecer a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Miró a los ojos a la señora Cooper, cansada.

—Da igual —declaró con suavidad—. De todas formas, tendría que haber dejado el trabajo más tarde o más temprano.

—No te comprendo —dijo la mujer, frunciendo el ceño.

Isabella sonrió con tristeza, pensando que ya lo comprendería cuando muriese.

—Voy a evitarte la molestia de tener que despedirme. Renuncio. Espero que al menos no incluyas ningún comentario negativo en mi expediente. Ya arreglaremos el asunto del finiquito. En cuanto a Maggie, quién sabe. Tal vez pude haberla tratado mejor. Iré a recoger mis cosas y me marcharé de inmediato, si puedes encontrar una sustituía.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó del despacho. La directora la miró con profunda tristeza.

Cuando Maggie regresó a la clase, después de mantener una larga conversación con la señora Cooper a la hora de comer, la señorita Swan ya se había marchado. Julie lloraba en silencio mientras la profesora sustituía escribía los deberes que debían hacer en la pizarra.

Durante el resto del día, Julie no dejó de mirar con resentimiento a Maggie, con quien se negó a hablar hasta que salieron del edificio para alcanzar el autobús.

—La señorita Swan se ha marchado —la acusó—. Y ha sido por tu culpa, ¿verdad? Oí que la señora Stanley decía que la habían despedido.

Maggie se ruborizó.

—Bueno, no me extraña que te moleste, teniendo en cuenta que eras su niña mimada. ¡Pero conmigo era una bruja! La odiaba, y me alegro de que se haya marchado.

—Era muy simpática... ¡Eres una mentirosa! Maggie se ruborizó un poco más.

— ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Me habría suspendido!

— ¡Debió hacerlo! —exclamó enfadada—. ¡Eres una vaga odiosa!

—Tú tampoco me gustas a mí —espetó—. ¡Eres una pelota, eso es lo que eres!

A la señorita Denali no le gustas, y yo sí. Dentro de poco volverá.

— ¡Ha tenido un bebé, y no volverá! En aquel instante llegaron a la cola del autobús tres niños más. Uno de ellos preguntó:

— ¿Por qué se ha tenido que marchar la señorita Swan?

— ¡Porque Maggie dijo un montón de mentiras sobre ella y la han echado! —declaró Julie.

— ¿Que la han echado? ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Era la mejor profesora que hemos tenido!

El chico, que se llamaba Jake, empujó a Maggie con fuerza.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendió Maggie.

No se había dado cuenta de que la gente sabría que la habían despedido, ni de que fuera tan querida entre los niños del colegio.

—Has conseguido que la despidan porque no le caías bien —insistió Jake, impidiendo que los chicos subieran al autobús—. Pues bien, tendrán que echarnos a todos del colegio, porque no le caes bien a nadie. ¡Eres fea y estúpida, y pareces un niño!

Maggie no dijo nada. Subió al autobús y se sentó sola. Nadie hablaba con ella. Todo el mundo la miraba y murmuraba. Intentó esconderse, evitando la mirada de Jake. Estaba loca por él, pero ahora la odiaba. Por suerte, nadie sabía lo que sentía.

Pero al menos la señorita Swan se había marchado. Era la único bueno que había conseguido en un día, por otra parte, horrible.

Isabella tuvo que decirle a su padre que había perdido su empleo y que tenía que marcharse de nuevo. Fue lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida.

— ¡Esa miserable! —rugió, corriendo al teléfono—. No va a salirse con la suya, con todas esas mentiras. Pienso llamar a Edward y decirle la verdad.

Isabella puso una mano sobre el auricular para impedir que lo descolgarse. Llevó a su padre al sofá y se sentó a su vez en el borde, con las manos unidas.

—Edward cree lo que dice la niña —dijo con firmeza—. No tiene motivos para dudar de su palabra. Al parecer, no es una mentirosa compulsiva. A mí no me ha creído, y a ti tampoco te creerá. Apoyará a su hija ocurra lo que ocurra. Y no cambiará nada. Nada en absoluto.

—Esa niña...

—No me caía bien, y lo notó —dijo, mientras se arreglaba un poco la falda—. Eso no es culpa suya. De todas formas no importa, papá. Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando, y tú podrás venir a verme. No pasará nada, de verdad.

—Pero acababas de volver a casa... —comentó con tristeza.

—Y puede que regrese definitivamente en el futuro —observó, sonriendo, antes de abrazarlo—. Me marcharé mañana por la mañana. Es mejor que lo haga cuanto antes.

— ¿Qué harán ahora en el colegio?

—Bueno, contratarán a la siguiente persona que tuvieran en la lista —contestó—. No soy imprescindible.

—Para mí sí.

Isabella lo besó.

—Tú también lo eres para mí. Pero ahora será mejor que vaya a hacer el equipaje.

Aquella noche telefoneó a Alice, que la invitó a vivir en su piso hasta que encontrara otro lugar. Sin embargo, no le contó a su amiga lo sucedido. Ya lo haría más tarde.

Se despidió de su padre, subió a su coche y condujo hacia Arizona. Charlie había insistido en que tomara el autobús, pero ella deseaba estar sola. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Debía enfrentarse a sus miedos. Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión muy difícil, una decisión que había estado aplazando demasiado tiempo.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

* * *

De vuelta en Arizona, Alice le sirvió un café y un trozo de tarta mientras aguardaba con paciencia a que le explicara las razones de su regreso.

Cuando Isabella le contó lo sucedido con la hija de Edward, Alice palideció y se mordió el labio, en un gesto nervioso que repetía cuando no sabía qué hacer.

—Te aseguro que yo los habría matado —dijo irritada—. Estás demasiado delgada, Bella. Tal vez sea mejor que hayas regresado. Tienes peor aspecto que nunca.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, me recuperaré. Pero tengo que buscar un trabajo, si es que hay alguno.

—La persona que pasó a sustituirte, la señorita Garland, recibió una oferta de una empresa que le pagaba mucho más y se marchó sin decir nada. Imagino que estarán deseando encontrar a alguien que la sustituya. No hay tantas personas dispuestas a trabajar tanto por tan poco dinero. Isabella sonrió.

—Eso es cierto. Bueno, al menos tengo suerte. Llamaré mañana por la mañana.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Y yo también a ti. ¿Has sabido algo de Jasper? Alice...

Alice se estaba mordiendo el labio otra vez. Isabella le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre.

—Debes dejar de hacer eso —continuó.

Le alegró poder pensar en algo menos sombrío que los motivos que había tenido para abandonar Bighorn.

—Lo intento —dijo, mirando a su amiga—. Jasper vino a verme y tuvimos una discusión.

— ¿Sobre qué? Alice no contestó.

—De acuerdo, no insistiré. ¿No te importa que me quede contigo? ¿De verdad?

—Claro que no —la abrazó—. Formas parte de mi familia. Estás en tu casa.

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar por la emoción.

—Tú también formas parte de mi familia.

—Lo sé, pero ahora vamos a comer algo antes de que empecemos a decirnos todo tipo de cumplidos. Así podré contarte los planes de expansión que tienen para el departamento de matemáticas. Es posible que me den la jefatura del departamento.

—Vaya, me alegro mucho por ti.

—Y yo. He tenido tanta suerte...

Su entusiasmo era contagioso. Isabella cerró los ojos y buscó silencioso apoyó en la fortaleza de Alice. Se dijo que tenía que encontrar el modo de seguir viviendo. Tal vez tuviera sentido su regreso a Arizona, en lugar de la feliz existencia que llevaba como profesora en Bighorn. Quería creer que había algún sentido oculto en la cadena de acontecimientos. La idea de iniciar el tratamiento de la leucemia la asustaba, pero no tanto como tres semanas atrás. Estaba decidida a ir a hablar con el médico y a discutir con él las posibles opciones.

 **~MyR~**

Maggie pasó sola toda la semana. Julie no quería hablar con ella, y no tenía ningún otro amigo. La señora Platt se había enterado de lo sucedido con la señorita Swan, y evitaba su compañía siempre que podía. Se encontraba en la mansión para cuidar de ella, porque se negaba a quedarse en casa de Julie. Pero aquello no evitaba que estuviera tensa, ni que no dejara de murmurar mientras hacía las labores de la casa.

Edward había tenido que salir el jueves para solucionar unos asuntos de negocios en Denver, en el preciso momento en que comenzaba todo el problema. Cuando regresó, no sabía que Isabella se había marchado. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la desastrosa cita que habían tenido, y las cosas que le había dicho. Al final se había convencido de que jamás había mantenido ninguna relación con Carlisle Cullen. Las acusaciones de que había utilizado el nombre de su padre para hacerse rico habían servido para abrirle los ojos.

En todo caso, no era cierto. Nunca habría hecho una cosa así. Pero ella lo creía, lo que explicaba que no hubiera intentado defenderse. No podía creer que le tuviera el más mínimo afecto. Seguramente, habría llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad siempre había estado enamorado de Rosalie. La coincidencia de que Maggie fuera sietemesina la habría empujado a pensar que había estado acostándose con ella. Y no era cierto. De hecho, sólo se habían acostado en una ocasión, la noche en que Isabella se marchó del pueblo. Tenía el corazón roto, se sentía traicionado, y tan borracho que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó junto a Rosalie, el horror de lo sucedido destrozó algo en su interior. Sabía que ya no podía solucionar nada. Había seducido a Rosalie, y en una población tan reaccionaria como Bighorn no tenía más remedio que casarse con ella para evitar otro escándalo. Los protestantes eran personas más preocupadas por la vida sentimental de los demás que por los asuntos verdaderamente serios. Se sentía atrapado, y más atrapado estuvo cuando dos semanas más tarde le contó que creía estar embarazada.

Isabella no lo sabía. No sabía que la amaba sinceramente porque nunca se lo había dicho. No había sido capaz de expresar lo que sentía. Y para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. Los años transcurrieron, vacíos y fríos, endureciéndolo. En cuanto a Rosalie, sabía que no la amaba; sabía que la odiaba por haberlo empujado a romper su compromiso con la que había sido su mejor amiga, y pagó el precio de su iniquidad, junto con su hija.

Al cabo del tiempo, empezó a beber y se convirtió en alcohólica, buscando una forma de mitigar su dolor. Edward la envió a sucesivas clínicas para que la curaran, pero no sirvió de nada. Su rechazo total la había destrozado. Incluso después de su muerte, no pudo sentir nada por ella.

Ni por Maggie.

La niña no había recibido ningún amor de sus padres, y era la persona más fría que había conocido nunca. A veces se preguntaba si realmente sería su hija, porque no se parecía nada a él. Rosalie le había comentado en cierta ocasión que no había sido su primer amante, y hasta había insinuado que él no era el padre. Desde entonces, no había dejado de pensar sobre ello, algo que había enturbiado más aún su relación con Maggie.

Dejó la maleta en el suelo del recibidor y miró a su alrededor. La casa estaba vacía, o parecía estarlo. Pero en cuanto miró hacia la escalera vio que Maggie estaba sentada en un escalón, con vaqueros y jersey desgastados.

— ¿Dónde está la señora Platt? —preguntó.

—Fue a hacer la compra —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

—No.

Maggie no levantó la mirada, y eso lo irritó.

—Bueno, pues corre a ver la televisión, o algo así. No habrás tenido más problemas en el colegio, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Edward caminó hacia la escalera y la observó con atención.

— ¿Y bien?

—Han despedido a la señorita Swan —confesó, inquieta.

Edward ni siquiera parpadeó. Se sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, en un tono de voz tan suave como peligroso.

Maggie apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Mentí —acertó a contestar—. Quería que se marchara porque no le caía bien. Mentí y la despidieron. Todo el mundo me odia ahora, sobre todo Julie. ¡Y no me importa! —exclamó, mirándolo con beligerancia—. ¡No me importa! ¡No le gustaba!

— ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? —preguntó irritado.

Maggie ocultó su dolor, tal y como hacía siempre. Levantó la barbilla con orgullo y dijo:

—Quiero marcharme a vivir a otro sitio.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? —preguntó, pensando en Isabella—. Los padres de Rosalie viven en California y son demasiado mayores para cuidar de ti. No tenemos más familia.

La niña evitó mirarlo. Por su tono de voz, parecía que él también quería que se marchara. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

—Mañana por la mañana vendrás conmigo al colegio y le dirás la verdad a la directora, ¿estamos? Y después, pedirás disculpas a la señorita Swan.

—No está aquí —dijo, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Cómo?

—Se ha marchado. Se fue a Arizona.

Al ver la mirada de su padre se estremeció. Edward respiró profundamente. Sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que la niña sintió pánico.

—Dijiste que no te gustaba —lo acuso con voz quebrada—. ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que querías que se marchara!

—No tenías derecho a hacer que la echaran —dijo con frialdad—. ¡Que no te caiga bien una persona no te da ningún derecho a hacerle daño!

—La señora Platt dijo que soy como mamá. Dijo que soy una mentirosa como mi madre —declaró entre lágrimas—. Y dijo que me odias tanto como odiabas a mamá.

Edward no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo tratar a su hija. Dudó, y Maggie aprovechó aquel instante para correr escaleras arriba y encerrarse en su dormitorio. La señora Platt tenía razón. Todo el mundo la odiaba.

—Soy mala —susurró cuando estuvo sola—. Soy mala, y todo el mundo me odia por eso.

Debía ser cierto. Su madre se había convertido en una borracha que le había contado lo mucho que la odiaba por atraparla en un matrimonio sin amor, por no parecerse a su padre, por ser como era. Todo se habría solucionado civilizadamente por el sencillo procedimiento de divorciarse, pero la gente de Bighorn era demasiado conservadora. De todas formas, su padre no lo sabía. Y no podía hablar con él, ni contarle nada. No la amaban, no la querían, y no tenía ningún sitio al que ir. Aunque se escapara, todo el mundo la conocía. Y la traerían de nuevo a su casa. Una fuga sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas, porque su padre se enfadaría mucho.

Se sentó sobre la alfombra y miró los caros juguetes que llenaban la espaciosa habitación. No había amor en ninguno de ellos. Eran como inútiles sustitutos de los besos, de los abrazos, de las salidas a parques de atracciones, zoológicos o circos. Eran objetos de un padre que se sentía culpable, de un padre que no la quería. Maggie los miró con profunda angustia, y se preguntó por qué habría nacido.

Edward entró en su vehículo y condujo hasta la casa del padre de Isabella. No esperaba que lo dejara entrar, pero, para su sorpresa, Charlie abrió la puerta.

—No es necesario que me invites a pasar —dijo Edward—. Maggie me ha contado lo que ha hecho. Quiero llevarla al colegio mañana por la mañana, para que hable con la señora Cooper, diga la verdad y se disculpe por lo que ha hecho. Estoy seguro de que le devolverán su puesto de trabajo.

—No volverá —dijo Charlie con tristeza—. Dijo que casi se alegraba de lo sucedido porque no quería vivir aquí.

Edward se quitó el sombrero y pasó una mano por su pelo negro.

—Qué puedo decir, salvo que lo siento. No sé por qué la odia tanto mi hija.

—Sí, sí que lo sabes —espetó de repente—. Y también sabes por qué le cae mal a Isabella.

—Puede que sea verdad. He cometido demasiados errores, y demasiado terribles. En cierta ocasión, Isabella dijo que no podía creer la verdad porque no tenía fuerza para reconocer lo ciego que había estado —suspiró—. Supongo que tenía razón. Sabía que no se había acostado con Carlisle. Pero admitirlo habría significado admitir que no sólo había arruinado mi vida, sino también la de Rosalie. Y mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

—A veces se paga un alto precio por los errores. Isabella aún está pagando por ello. Han pasado muchos años desde entonces, pero nunca ha estado con otro hombre.

Edward sintió una intensa angustia en el corazón. Miró a los ojos de Charlie y preguntó:

— ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde? Charlie lo comprendió de inmediato.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad.

—Algo la preocupa. Algo que no tiene que ver con Maggie, ni con el pasado. Parece enferma.

—La obligue, a ir a ver al doctor Gerandy. Dijo que le había recetado vitaminas.

Edward lo miró y reconoció la sospecha que latía en los ojos del hombre. La misma sospecha que él albergaba.

—Tú no lo crees, y yo tampoco —respiró profundamente—. ¿Por qué no llamas al doctor Gerandy y le preguntas qué sucede?

—Es domingo.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo —dijo el joven. Charlie dudó durante unos segundos.

—Puede que tengas razón. Entra.

Telefoneó al médico. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras educadas antes de que preguntara directamente por Isabella.

—Sabes muy bien que es un asunto confidencial, Charlie —dijo con suavidad.

—Gerandy, Isabella ha regresado a Arizona y tiene muy mal aspecto. Dijo que le habías recetado vitaminas. Quiero que me digas la verdad. El médico dudó.

—Me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti.

Charlie miró a Edward y dijo:

—Soy su padre.

Gerandy permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Muy bien. La está tratando un médico de Tucson. Te daré su teléfono para que puedas hablar con él. Es el doctor Emmett McCarty.

—Albert, dímelo, por favor.

El médico suspiró.

—Charlie, ha esperado demasiado tiempo para decidir si quiere empezar o no con el tratamiento. Si no se da prisa... puede que sea demasiado tarde.

Charlie se dejó caer en el sofá, lívido y derrotado.

— ¿Un tratamiento? ¿Para qué? Edward lo miró con profunda seriedad, escuchando, esperando.

—Odio tener que decírtelo —contestó el médico—. Al hacerlo, estoy rompiendo el código ético de mi profesión. Pero debo hacerlo, es por su bien.

— ¿Un tratamiento para qué? —insistió de nuevo, observando el rostro asustado de Edward.

—Para el cáncer, Charlie. Los análisis de sangre demostraron que tiene leucemia. Lo siento. Será mejor que hables con el doctor McCarty. Y que veas si puedes convencerla. Podríamos detener su enfermedad durante años, Charlie, durante muchos años. Pero sólo si inicia de una vez el tratamiento. Constantemente sacan nuevos productos, y descubren nuevas formas de tratar el cáncer. ¡No puedes permitir que se rinda tan pronto!

Charlie sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Sí, por supuesto. Dame... dame ese número de teléfono, ¿quieres, Albert?

Gerandy le dio el número del médico de Arizona.

—No olvidaré nunca el favor que me has hecho. Muchas gracias —se despidió, antes de colgar.

Edward lo miró, horrorizado.

— ¿Se ha negado a recibir un tratamiento? ¿Un tratamiento para qué?

Charlie contempló el rostro, pálido, de Edward.

—Leucemia. No regresó a Bighorn para quedarse conmigo. Vino para morir aquí —declaró, hundido—. ¡Y ahora está sola, sola! Sola para enfrentarse a su destino.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

* * *

Edward no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Charlie mientras lo asaltaban todas las cosas horribles que había dicho a Isabella. Recordó la brutalidad con la que la había besado, los insultos que había dejado escapar. Y para empeorar las cosas, recordó cómo había reaccionado ella. Al final lo besó con una increíble ternura, mirándolo como si quisiera memorizar su rostro.

—Estaba despidiéndose —acertó a decir, pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo?

Edward respiró profundamente. No había tiempo para explicaciones, ni para remordimientos. No podía pensar en sí mismo. Debía pensar en Isabella, en lo que podía hacer por ella. En primer lugar, lo más importante era conseguir que aceptara su ayuda.

—Me marcho a Arizona —declaró, dándose la vuelta.

—Espera un momento —dijo él con sequedad—. Es mi hija.

—Y no quiere que sepas que está enferma —espetó, sin volverse—. Te aseguro que no pienso quedarme así, sin hacer nada. Puedo llevarla a la clínica Mayor. Yo me encargaré de pagar las facturas. ¡Pero no dejaré que se muera sin luchar!

Charlie sintió que la esperanza renacía en su interior mientras dudaba con respecto a lo que podía hacer. No sabía si sería mejor correr a ofrecerle su apoyo o permitir que creyera que no estaba enterado. A pesar de todo, estaba seguro de que Edward haría lo posible para que obtuviera el mejor cuidado médico; de hecho, seguramente, podría conseguir más cosas que él. Pero le había hecho tanto daño en el pasado que no sabía qué pensar.

Edward notó sus dudas y se detuvo. Podía imaginar lo que Charlie sentía por su única hija. No estaba tan apegado a Maggie como para saber cómo reaccionaría ante noticias similares, y desde luego, era un pensamiento de lo más sombrío.

—Yo me encargaré de ella. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga algo que decirte —comentó con suavidad—. Si llega a averiguar que lo sabes, se deprimirá mucho. Obviamente, quería mantenerlo en secreto para protegerte.

—Lo supongo, pero odio los secretos.

—Y yo. Sin embargo, tal vez sea mejor que mantengas éste. De ese modo, estará más tranquila. No se preocupará cuando sepa que yo lo sé —rio con amargura—. Cree que la odio.

Charlie empezaba a notar los sentimientos de Edward, sentimientos que nada tenían que ver con el odio. Asintió y dijo:

—En tal caso me quedaré aquí. Pero en cuanto sepas algo...

—Te llamaré.

Edward condujo hasta su casa con el corazón en un puño. Isabella no se lo habría dicho a nadie. Con su obstinación habitual, se resistiría a empezar con el tratamiento y moriría sola, sintiéndose abandonada.

Cuando llegó, subió al piso superior e hizo las maletas. Los recuerdos lo asaltaban, pero ya no podía retirar sus repugnantes acusaciones.

De repente, sintió que lo observaban. Se dio la vuelta y observó a su hija, que lo miraba con suma seriedad.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con frialdad.

— ¿Te marchas otra vez?

—Sí. A Arizona.

—Oh. ¿Y por qué vas a Arizona? —inquirió con acritud.

Edward miró con intensidad a su hija.

—Para ver a Isabella. Para disculparme en tu nombre por haberle hecho perder su empleo. Vino a Bighorn porque estaba muy enferma y quería estar con su padre.

Apartó los ojos. El dolor que sentía era casi insoportable. Estaba aterrorizado; no podía imaginar un mundo sin ella.

Maggie era una niña inteligente, lo suficiente como para entender de inmediato que la señorita Swan significaba algo importante para él.

— ¿Se va a morir? —preguntó.

Edward respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—No lo sé.

La niña se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía peor que nunca. La señorita Swan estaba muriéndose y se había tenido que marchar de allí por su culpa. Bajó la mirada y dijo:

—No sabía que estuviera enferma. Siento mucho haber mentido.

—Deberías sentirlo. Y es más, irás a ver conmigo a la señora Cooper en cuanto regrese y le dirás la verdad.

—De acuerdo —dijo, resignada.

Edward terminó de hacer las maletas y se puso el abrigo.

Los ojos azules de la niña escudriñaron al alto padre que no la quería. Había esperado toda su vida a que alguna vez entrara en casa riendo, a que estuviera feliz de verla, a que la levantara en brazos y la dijera que la quería. Pero nunca había sucedido. No la quería.

— ¿Vas a traer de nuevo a la señorita Swan?

—Sí —contestó—. Y si no te gusta, tendrás que aguantarte.

Maggie no dijo nada. Por culpa de sus mentiras, ahora la quería menos que nunca. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su dormitorio, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. La señorita Swan debía odiarla por lo que había hecho. Regresaría y no olvidaría lo que había hecho. Habría otra persona dispuesta a hacerla sufrir, a hacerle sentir que nadie la quería. Se sentó en la cama, demasiado triste como para llorar. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Y entonces, se preguntó de repente si la señorita Swan no se sentiría del mismo modo. Sabía que iba a morir y había perdido el empleo, viéndose obligada a marcharse a un lugar donde no tenía familia.

—Lo siento de verdad, señorita Swan —dijo.

Esta vez empezó a llorar, y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero en la elegante y enorme mansión donde vivía, nadie se acercó a consolarla.

Edward habló con la señora Platt y le dijo que se marchaba a Arizona, pero no explicó sus motivos. Se marchó con rapidez, sin ver de nuevo a su hija. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía no podría ocultar la terrible decepción que sentía por lo que había hecho.

Llegó a Tucson a última hora de la tarde, y reservó habitación en un hotel. Después, tomó una guía telefónica y buscó el número de teléfono de Isabella, pero estaba desconectado. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que habría dejado su apartamento cuando regresó a Bighorn. No sabía dónde podía estar.

Pensó en ello durante unos minutos hasta que encontró una respuesta. Seguramente, estaría con la hermanastra de Jasper Cullen. Entonces, buscó el número de teléfono de Alice Brandon. Sólo había una en la guía. Era domingo por la tarde, de modo que supuso que estarían en casa.

Isabella contestó la llamada. Su voz sonaba cansada.

Edward dudó. Ahora que la había encontrado no sabía qué decir. Mientras dudaba, ella pensó que se habían equivocado y colgó. Entonces pensó que hablar por teléfono no era tan buena idea. Apuntó la dirección del piso y decidió que podía ir a verla a primera hora de la mañana. El elemento sorpresa resultaba de crucial importancia. Le daría cierta ventaja, que necesitaba.

Sacó una botella y se sirvió un whisky con agua y hielo. Por lo general no bebía, pero necesitaba un trago. Podía perder a Isabella por algo más que su propio orgullo. Y estaba asustado por primera vez en toda su vida.

Imaginó que Isabella no empezaría a trabajar inmediatamente, y acertó. Cuando llamó al timbre a mediodía del día siguiente, después de una noche en vela, fue ella quien abrió la puerta. Alice había tenido que marcharse.

Al verlo en el umbral del apartamento, se sorprendió tanto que no supo qué hacer. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella, recobrándose.

La miró con ojos llenos de preocupación y dolor. Llevaba un jersey, vaqueros y calcetines, y parecía mucho más delgada. Se odió a sí mismo y a su hija por haberle causado tantos sufrimientos.

—He hablado con el doctor Gerandy —dijo.

Obviamente no comentó nada sobre su padre, porque no quería que se enterara de que estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Isabella palideció. Lo sabía todo. Podía verlo en su rostro.

—No tenías derecho a...

—Eres tú quien no tiene derecho —espetó—. No tienes derecho a dejarte morir.

— ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida! —exclamó.

—No.

— ¡Márchate de aquí!

—No pienso hacerlo. Vas a ir a ver a un médico. Y será mejor que empieces con el tratamiento que te pongan. No se trata de un ruego, sino de una orden.

— ¡No puedes ordenarme nada! ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

—Tengo el derecho que cualquier ser humano tiene a evitar que otro se suicide —declaró con tranquilidad, mirándola a los ojos—. Voy a cuidar de ti. Y empezaré ahora mismo. Vístete. Vamos a ir a ver al doctor McCarty. Lo llamé para que te diera hora antes de venir.

Isabella pensaba en mil cosas a la vez. Todo aquello era tan repentino y tan extremo que no sabía qué hacer. Se limitó a mirarlo.

Edward puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la observó con detenimiento.

—Voy a llevar a Maggie a ver a la señora Cooper para que se disculpe. Sé lo que ha sucedido. Te devolverán el trabajo y podrás regresar a casa.

Isabella se apartó de él.

—Ya no tengo casa —espetó, sin mirarlo a la cara—. No puedo regresar porque mi padre descubriría que tengo leucemia. No puedo hacerle algo así. La muerte de mi madre estuvo a punto de matarlo, y por si fuera poco, perdió a su hermana por un cáncer. Fue algo terrible. Tardó mucho tiempo en morir. No puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar por una experiencia semejante. Hasta creo que cometí un error al volver a Bighorn. No quiero que lo sepa.

Edward no podía decirle que ya lo sabía. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la miró con intensidad.

—Necesitas estar con gente que cuide de ti.

—Ya estoy con gente que cuida de mí. Alice es parte de mi familia.

Él no sabía qué decir; no tenía idea de cómo aproximarse a ella. Jugueteó con las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de convencerla. Pero Isabella notó su indecisión y le dio la espalda.

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar, si se tratara de tu vida, no dejarías que nadie interfiriera —continuó.

—Pero lucharía —dijo él, enfadado por su resignación—. Y lo sabes.

—Sé que lo harías. A fin de cuentas, tienes cosas por las que luchar. Tu hija, tu salud, tus negocios...

Edward frunció el ceño. Isabella observó su expresión y rio con amargura antes de proseguir.

— ¿Es que no lo comprendes? No tengo nada por lo que luchar. ¡No tengo nada! Mi padre me quiere, pero es todo lo que tengo. Me levanto por la mañana, voy a trabajar, intento educar a unos niños que prefieren hacer cualquier cosa antes que realizar sus deberes... Después, regreso a casa, ceno y leo un libro antes de irme a la cama. Así es mi vida. Exceptuando a Alice, ni siquiera tengo más amigos.

Derrotada, se sentó en el borde de una butaca mientras ponía la cara entre las manos. Casi se sentía aliviada ahora que lo sabía alguien más, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Al fin y al cabo, a Edward no le importaría hablar sobre su condición porque no significaba para él.

—Estoy cansada, Edward. La enfermedad me está venciendo. Últimamente me siento tan débil que casi no puedo hacer nada. Ya no me importa lo que suceda. El tratamiento me asusta más que la idea de morir. Además, no tengo ninguna razón para seguir viviendo. Sólo quiero que esto termine.

Edward la miraba cada vez más asustado. Nunca había observado a alguien tan derrotado. Con aquella actitud, ningún tratamiento serviría. Se había rendido.

Permaneció allí, contemplándola mientras respiraba con dificultad, intentando encontrar algo que decir, algo que sirviera para ayudarla, para animarla a presentar batalla. Pero no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿No hay nada que quieras, Isabella? Tiene que existir alguna razón que pueda ayudarte a resistir.

—No. Te agradezco mucho que hayas recorrido todo el camino sólo para verme, pero podías haberte ahorrado el viaje. Ya he tomado una decisión. Déjame sola, Edward.

—Dejarte sola... —repitió—. Eso es exactamente lo que he estado haciendo durante nueve malditos y largos años.

Estaba furioso. Quería empezar a arrojar cosas al suelo, reventar su aparente calma con la fuerza de sus emociones.

Isabella se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que su largo y sedoso cabello cubriera su cara.

—No pierdas los estribos. No puedo luchar. Estoy demasiado cansada.

La actitud derrotista de Isabella era tan extraña en ella que Edward estaba destrozado. Se arrodillo ante su antigua novia, la agarró por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia sí para que tuviera que mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los marrones de la profesora.

—He conocido a personas que tenían leucemia. Con el tratamiento actual, puedes vivir muchos años. Y mientras tanto, pueden encontrar una curación definitiva. Es una locura renunciar, sin aprovechar siquiera la oportunidad de vivir.

Isabella escudriñó sus ojos con una angustia que había estado allí durante muchos años. Consiguió soltarse una mano y acarició su rostro. Una tez que siempre había amado. Acarició su pelo rizado, sus pobladas y negras cejas, la nariz que se había roto en el pasado, y fue descendiendo hacia su barbilla. Sintió que Edward tensaba los músculos, y que su mirada se encendía. La observaba con atención, respirando a duras penas.

Tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia su mejilla. La expresión de Isabella denotó una profunda tristeza.

—Aún me amas —dijo él—. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Quiso negarlo, pero ya tenía sentido. Sonrió con tristeza y contestó:

—Es cierto. Te amo. Nunca dejé de amarte y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Pero todo tiene su final, Edward. Hasta la vida.

Acarició su boca mientras él la observaba con sorpresa. Después, detuvo su mano de nuevo.

—Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así. Puedo conseguir una licencia hoy mismo. Podemos casarnos antes de tres días.

Isabella sintió la tentación de contestar afirmativamente.

—Gracias —dijo, con sinceridad—. Eso significa para mí mucho más de lo que puedas creer, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Pero no me casaré contigo. No puedo darte nada.

—Tienes el resto de tu vida, dure lo que dure.

—No —dijo con voz rota.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar. Torció la cabeza e intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—Puedes vivir conmigo. Cuidaré de ti. Conseguiré todo lo que necesites. Los mejores médicos, los mejores tratamientos.

—El dinero no puede comprar la vida —dijo—. El cáncer es algo demasiado serio.

—Eso no es cierto. Los ricos casi siempre se curan. Pero deja de hablar de ese modo. ¡Deja de ser derrotista! Puedes vencer cualquier obstáculo si lo intentas —dijo, abrazándola.

—Creo que eso me suena. ¿Recuerdas tus comienzos? Siempre te decían que no llegarías a ninguna parte con un semental joven y cinco vacas. ¿Y recuerdas lo que dijiste? Dijiste que todo era posible —declaró con calidez—. Yo te creí. No dudé nunca que lo conseguirías. Eras tan orgulloso, incluso cuando no tenías nada, que habrías luchado contra cualquiera con tal de seguir adelante. Era una de las cosas que más admiraba en ti.

Edward se emocionó. Su corazón se contrajo, como si lo hubieran atravesado. Se levantó, se apartó de ella y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pero me rendí contigo, ¿no es verdad? Unos cuantos rumores, unas cuantas mentiras y destruí tu vida.

Isabella se miró las manos. Al menos estaban hablando de lo sucedido, y por fin, admitía la verdad. Tal vez fuera más fácil para los dos si podían olvidar el pasado.

—Rosalie estaba enamorada de ti —dijo ella, intentando encontrar una excusa para el comportamiento de su amiga—. El amor hace que la gente haga cosas extrañas.

—La odiaba. La odié todos los días que estuvimos juntos, y aún más cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de Maggie —suspiró con pesadez—. Dios mío, Bella, estoy resentido con mi propia hija porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mía. Y nunca podré estarlo. Aunque lo fuera, cada vez que la miro veo a su madre.

—Las cosas te fueron bastante bien si mí —dijo sin malicia—. Levantaste un rancho e hiciste una fortuna. Has conseguido influencia, y que te respeten.

—Pero al precio de perderte. Un precio demasiado alto.

—Maggie es una chica brillante —dijo con incertidumbre—. No puede ser tan mala. Julie la quiere.

—Ya no. Todo el mundo está enfadado con ella por haber conseguido que te echaran. Julie no quiere hablar con ella.

—Qué lástima. Es una niña y necesita amor.

Isabella había estado pensando mucho en lo sucedido durante las últimas semanas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella sonrió. Empezaba a comprender con claridad las razones del comportamiento de la joven.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Está sola, Edward, como tú a su edad. No encaja con los otros niños. Siempre está apartada, separada. Se comporta con tanta beligerancia por culpa de su soledad.

Su rostro se endureció.

—Siempre estoy muy ocupado.

—Cúlpame a mí, o a Rosalie. Pero no culpes a tu hija por lo que sucedió en el pasado —rogó—. Si algo bueno sale de todo esto, espero que sea para Maggie.

—Oh, Dios mío, acaba de hablar Santa Isabella —declaró con sarcasmo, avergonzado por cómo trataba a su hija—. Has perdido el trabajo por su culpa y tú insistes en que merece cariño.

—Porque es cierto. Debí haber sido más dulce con ella. Pero también me recordaba a Rosalie. Inconscientemente la alejaba de mí, aunque no fuese de forma deliberada. Una niña como Julie se deja querer, porque da amor con gran generosidad. Pero Maggie es introvertida y no confía fácilmente. No puede dar amor a los demás porque no sabe cómo hacerlo. Tiene que aprender.

Edward pensó en ello durante unos segundos.

—De acuerdo. Si lo necesita, puedes venir a casa conmigo y enseñarme a hacerlo.

Isabella lo observó con cariño.

—Por desgracia, ya no puedo hacer nada. Ni con ella ni con mi padre, ni contigo. Me quedaré con Alice hasta que ya no pueda hacer nada, y entonces...

En aquel instante, Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en el cuello. No dijo nada, pero podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada. La abrazaba con mucha fuerza, como si estuviera enfrentándose a un terrible dolor que lo destrozara por dentro.

—No dejaré que mueras —espetó—. ¿Me has oído? No lo permitiré.

Isabella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó llevar. Ahora sabía que era importante para Edward, aunque fuese a su manera, y lo sentía por él. Había aceptado su enfermedad porque la conocía desde hacía semanas, pero él lo había sabido aquel mismo día, o tal vez el día anterior.

—Supongo que todo esto es por la noche en que me llevaste a aquel bar, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó con tranquilidad—. No debes sentirte culpable por lo que dijiste. Sé que estos años tampoco han sido fáciles para ti. Ya no te guardo rencor. No tengo tiempo. Durante las últimas semanas, he aprendido a ver las cosas con cierta perspectiva. Odio, culpabilidad, furia, venganza... Todo se vuelve insignificante cuando se sabe que el tiempo es limitado.

Edward apretó los brazos sobre ella. Dejó de llevarla de un lado a otro y se detuvo, helado por el miedo.

—Si empiezas con el tratamiento, puedes tener una oportunidad.

—Sí. Puedo vivir día a día, pero el miedo permanecerá. La radiación me hará sentir peor, perderé el pelo y perderé una mínima calidad de vida.

Edward respiró profundamente y se frotó contra ella. La miraba con grandes ojos abiertos, asustados.

—Estaré contigo y te ayudaré. La vida es demasiado preciosa como para tirarla por la borda —dijo, mientras la besaba en el cuello—. Cásate conmigo, Bella. Y aunque sólo vivas unas cuantas semanas, al menos tendremos recuerdos bellos que llevarnos a la eternidad.

Su voz sonaba baja y sensual. Acababa de decir lo más hermoso que le había dicho nunca. Isabella estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó él, en un susurro.

Isabella no dijo nada. La tentación era tan grande que no podía resistirse. No podía decir que no, aunque sospechara sobre sus motivos.

—Te deseo —continuó él—. Te deseo más de lo que te haya deseado en toda mi vida, enferma o no. Di que te casarás conmigo. Dilo.

Si se trataba de algo simplemente físico, no estaba segura de tener que aceptar. Pero no podía alejarse de él otra vez. Apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dijo:

—Si estás seguro, si estás tan seguro...

—Estoy seguro.

Edward observó sus ojos llorosos y posó los labios sobre ellos antes de bajar hacia su boca. La besó lenta y suavemente, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata. Al cabo de unos segundos, empezó a hacerlo con apasionamiento e intensidad, pero se apartó porque aquél no era momento para la pasión, sino para la ternura.

—Si respondes a los tratamientos, si existe la remota posibilidad de que te salves, te daré un hijo.

Era una jugada maestra. Isabella lo miró con sorpresa, como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente. Sus pálidos ojos lo escudriñaron con incertidumbre.

— ¿No quieres tener un hijo, Isabella? —continuó él—. Antes querías. No hablabas de otra cosa cuando estábamos comprometidos. Estoy seguro de que no habrás renunciado a tal sueño.

Isabella se ruborizó. Se trataba de un tema demasiado íntimo. Apartó la mirada y contempló su falda.

—No sigas.

—Nos casaremos —dijo con firmeza.

—A tu hija no le gustará tenerme en tu casa, viva el tiempo que viva.

—Será mejor que se acostumbre. Tenerte allí puede ser lo mejor que le haya sucedido en toda su vida. Pero deja de hablar sobre ella. Ya te he dicho que ni siquiera creo que sea mi hija. ¿Es que crees que eres la única que pagó un alto precio? Me casé con una alcohólica, que me odiaba porque no quería tocarla. Me dijo que Maggie no era mía, que era de otro hombre.

Isabella intentó apartarse, pero él no lo permitió. La abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Te dije que la creí cuando te acusó de acostarte con Carlisle, pero no era cierto. Y a partir de ahí todo fueron mentiras...

La soltó y caminó hacia la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Viví un auténtico infierno —continuó—. Hasta que murió, e incluso más tarde. Creo recordar que dijiste que no soportabas tener a Maggie en tu clase porque te traía recuerdos, y me acusaste por ser cruel. Pero también me sucede a mí.

El comportamiento de la niña empezaba a tener un trágico sentido. Su madre no la había deseado, y su padre no la quería. Nadie la amaba. Isabella no se extrañaba que fuera problemática.

—Se parece mucho a Rosalie —dijo ella.

—Desde luego. Pero no se parece nada a mí, ¿no te parece?

Isabella no pudo discutírselo, aunque le habría gustado. Caminó hacia la ventana, donde estaba él. El dolor y la angustia de la existencia que había llevado se reflejaban con claridad en su gesto. Parecía mayor de lo que era en realidad.

—Hemos cometido muchos errores estúpidos en nuestra juventud, Isabella. No te creí, y eso te dolió tanto que te marchaste. Yo pasé los años intentando convencerme de que Rosalie no había mentido, porque no podía soportar la idea de haber destruido todo lo que amaba. Admitir las propias culpas no resulta tan fácil. Luché con uñas y dientes para evitarlo, pero al final tuve que ceder.

—Carecíamos de experiencia.

—Sin embargo, no pretendí utilizar el apellido de tu padre. Nunca intenté hacer tal cosa.

Isabella no dijo nada.

Edward se acercó un poco más. Ella estaba mirando el suelo, de modo que sus piernas llenaron el campo de visión. Eran piernas largas, musculosas y poderosas por haber pasado horas y horas trabajando a caballo.

—Era un solitario. Crecí en la pobreza, con un padre que se jugaba el poco dinero que teníamos y una madre que tenía miedo de que la abandonase. Fue una niñez muy dura. Sólo quería salir de la pobreza, no volver a pasar hambre —continuó—. Quería que la gente se diera cuenta de que existía.

—Y lo conseguiste. Tienes todo lo que querías. Dinero, poder y prestigio.

—Pero había otra cosa que también deseaba. A ti.

—Algo que ya no deseas.

—Te equivocas. Te deseo más de lo que haya deseado nunca a ninguna mujer. Siempre lo he sabido.

—Pero sólo físicamente.

—No te burles de eso. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido a dónde puede llevarte la pasión.

Isabella lo miró con profunda inocencia. Edward devolvió su mirada sorprendido y contuvo la respiración.

— ¿No?

Edward agarró una de sus manos y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar. Podía contemplar las venas azules que atravesaban su dorso.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo —continuó él—. No habría soportado todos estos años sin estar con una mujer de vez en cuando.

—Supongo que es distinto para los hombres.

—No, sólo para algunos. Y para algunas mujeres también. Pero todas eran tú en el fondo. Servían para aliviar mi dolor durante unos minutos.

Isabella acarició su cobrizo pelo, frío bajo sus dedos, limpio y con olor a champú.

—Abrázame —rogó él, agarrándola por la cintura—. Estoy tan asustado como tú.

Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, acarició su cabello.

—No pienso dejar que mueras, Isabella —susurró.

—El tratamiento me asusta —confesó.

—Si estuviera contigo, ¿te asustaría menos? —preguntó con suavidad, observándola—. Porque pienso estar contigo.

—No, no me asustaría tanto. Edward sonrió con dulzura.

—La leucemia no es necesariamente fatal. Se puede detener el progreso de la enfermedad durante muchos años. Te pondrás mejor y podremos tener un hijo juntos.

Las lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de Isabella.

—Si tengo que iniciar un tratamiento con radiación dudo que pueda tener hijos.

Edward no quería pensar en ello. Tomó su mano y la besó.

—Hablaremos con el médico y nos aseguraremos.

Era como vivir un sueño. Isabella dejó de preocuparse y de pensar. Sus ojos buscaron la mirada de Edward, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

— ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó él. Ella asintió.

—De acuerdo.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

* * *

El doctor McCarty no fue demasiado optimista respecto a las posibilidades que tenía de quedar embarazada.

—No puede quedarse embarazada mientras esté bajo los efectos del tratamiento —explicó con paciencia, aunque detestaba ser portador de malas noticias.

— ¿Y después? —preguntó ella, aferrando la mano de Edward.

—No puedo prometer nada. Tiene un tipo de sangre poco normal, lo que complica las cosas.

— ¿Un tipo de sangre poco normal? Pensé que cero positivo era bastante habitual.

—No tiene cero positivo.

Isabella se sorprendió.

—Doctor McCarty, sé de sobra el tipo de sangre que tengo. Tuve un accidente cuando era una adolescente y tuvieron de hacerme una transfusión. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad, Edward? Me caí de la bicicleta y sufrí un corte en la pierna por culpa de una lata que había junto a la casa.

—Es cierto, lo recuerdo.

—Puede comprobarlo con el doctor Gerandy —continuó Isabella, mirando al médico—. Confirmará lo que he dicho.

El médico frunció el ceño y comprobó de nuevo los resultados de los análisis.

—No puede ser. Éste es su historial. Es el informe que me enviaron del laboratorio. Los nombres coinciden.

El médico llamó al intercomunicador para comprobar la exactitud del informe con la enfermera, que apareció enseguida.

— ¿Hemos hecho algún análisis de sangre a Isabella en el pasado? —preguntó—. En el informe no pone nada.

—No —contestó la enfermera.

—Pues hazle uno de inmediato. Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra.

—Sí, señor.

La enfermera se marchó y regresó un minuto después con el equipo necesario para hacer el análisis. Le extrajo la sangre en cuestión de segundos.

—Dese prisa. Llévelo al laboratorio. Quiero que me envíen los resultados por la mañana.

—Sí, señor.

El médico se dirigió entonces a su paciente.

—No se haga demasiadas ilusiones. Puede que el tipo de sangre esté equivocado, pero no el diagnóstico. Sin embargo, lo comprobaremos. Mientras tanto será mejor que esperemos hasta mañana para tomar decisiones. Puede llamarme a eso de las diez. Para entonces ya sabré algo.

—Lo haré. Muchas gracias.

—Recuerde, no espere demasiado. Isabella sonrió.

—No se preocupe.

—De todas formas... ¿Ha estado en contacto con alguna persona enferma de mononucleosis últimamente?

—Sí. Una de mis alumnas la tuvo hace unas semanas. Recuerdo que su madre estaba muy preocupada. Sólo tiene diez años —rió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Entró en contacto con su saliva, de algún modo?

—Bueno, no tengo por costumbre besar de ese modo a mis alumnas.

—Isabella... —le recriminó Edward.

—Compartimos un refresco —continuó ella.

El médico sonrió.

—Bien, bien. Cabe la posibilidad de que estemos equivocándonos, porque la mononucleosis y la leucemia se parecen bastante en los síntomas. Es posible que algún técnico del laboratorio mezclara los resultados de las pruebas.

— ¿Ha podido ser un error? —preguntó ella, esperanzada.

—Puede ser. De todas formas, no podemos pasar por alto sus otros síntomas.

—Bueno, al menos ahora tengo una esperanza. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas de la mononucleosis?

—Los mismos que los de la leucemia. Debilidad, garganta seca, fatiga, fiebre... Y es altamente contagiosa —sentenció, mirando a Edward.

Edward sonrió.

—No me importaría.

—Sé cómo se siente —rió el médico—. Muy bien, váyase a casa, Isabella. Sabremos algo por la mañana. En el laboratorio tienen mucho cuidado, pero cualquiera puede equivocarse.

—Espero que se hayan equivocado en esta ocasión —dijo Isabella.

Cuando salieron, Edward la tomó de la mano y la besó con suavidad.

—Creo que no me importaría en absoluto pillar una mononucleosis —comentó él.

—Ni a mí —sonrió.

— ¿Estás segura de que tu tipo de sangre es cero positivo?

—Desde luego.

—En tal caso, cruza los dedos y reza. Pero ahora vamos a comer algo. Después podemos salir a dar una vuelta en el coche.

—De acuerdo.

Edward la llevó a su hotel para comer algo en el restaurante y después salieron de la ciudad. Fueron al monumento nacional de Saguaro y pudieron contemplar el cactus gigante. El aire era fresco, pero el sol brillaba e Isabella se sentía mucho más esperanzada que antes.

No dijeron nada. Edward se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza mientras en la radio del coche escuchaban canciones de música country.

Cuando regresaron al apartamento, Alice estaba en casa. Al ver a Edward se sorprendió mucho, pero la expresión de sus rostros hizo que sonriera.

—Buenas noticias, espero —dijo.

—Ojalá —dijo Isabella.

Alice frunció el ceño. Isabella comprendió que su amiga no sabía lo que había ocurrido.

—Vamos a casarnos —anunció Edward.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Creo recordar que dijiste que sí. ¿Crees que quiero tener hijos contigo estando soltera? —rió—. No tengo ninguna intención de hacer tal cosa.

— ¡Ni yo!

—En tal caso, me alegro mucho —espetó sonriendo con dulzura.

Isabella contuvo la respiración al sentir la fuerza de su mirada y se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Su vida estaba a punto de empezar de nuevo.

Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Puedo felicitaros?

— ¿Puede? —preguntó Edward.

Isabella dudó. Pensaba que Edward sólo la deseaba, aunque tal vez también sintiera lástima por ella. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que podía morir. Y sus posibles motivos profundos la inquietaban. Sin embargo, estaba enamorada de él y no encontraba qué había de malo en el matrimonio. Si tenían tiempo suficiente, tal vez aprendería a amarla.

—Te lo diré mañana —contestó. Edward la miró.

—Todo saldrá bien. Lo sé.

Isabella no estaba tan segura. Tenía miedo de alimentar esperanzas, pero no discutió con él.

—Esta noche ponen una buena película en la televisión, por si queréis quedaros —informó Alice a Edward—. Pensé que podía hacer palomitas.

—Como quiera Isabella.

Su amiga sonrió.

—A mí me gustaría quedarme —dijo.

Edward se quitó el sombrero tejano y sonrió.

—Muy bien. En tal caso, pon mantequilla en mis palomitas.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

* * *

Fue la noche más larga de la vida de Isabella. Edward se marchó al hotel a medianoche, y ella se metió en la cama sin haberle contado a su amiga lo sucedido con el médico.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Alice se marchó a trabajar, se levantó y se vistió. Edward se presentó a las nueve, y para entonces ya estaba deseando ver al médico. No quería enterarse por teléfono de algo tan importante. Y al parecer, él tampoco.

Llegaron a la consulta a las diez de la mañana. Se sentaron en la sala de espera y aguardaron pacientemente porque había surgido una emergencia. Al cabo de un rato, el médico salió y los invitó a un café. No tuvieron que preguntar nada en absoluto. Su abierta sonrisa contestaba cualquier pregunta.

—Tiene cero positivo, tal y como había dicho—informó el médico, observándolos mientras se abrazaban—. Más aún, llamé al laboratorio donde habían hecho los primeros análisis y me comunicaron que habían despedido al culpable del error, porque al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Son muy profesionales, y en cuestiones médicas no puede permitirse este tipo de cosas.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró ella.

—Siento que haya tenido que pasar por todo esto —se disculpó.

—Deberían darme una bofetada. Si hubiera querido iniciar el tratamiento antes, habría descubierto el error y no habría estado tan preocupada.

—Bueno, de todas formas tengo malas noticias—dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Tal y como había sospechado, padece mononucleosis.

El doctor McCarty le explicó las complicaciones de la enfermedad y le advirtió sobre lo contagiosa que era.

—En cierta ocasión, vi cómo se contagiaba todo un colegio —recordó—. A veces hay que pasar semanas y semanas en la cama, pero no creo que sea necesario en su caso. No le hará perder demasiado tiempo de trabajo.

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso —dijo Edward—. Se va a casar conmigo, y si no quiere trabajar, no tendrá por qué hacerlo. De todas formas no creo que le importe pasar unas semanas en cama para librarse de la infección.

Isabella lo miró y al observar su sonrisa comprendió que pretendía casarse con ella a pesar del nuevo diagnóstico. Al principio no entendió por qué insistía en ello, pero después pensó que lo hacía porque había dado su palabra. Ahora ya no dejaría que se echara atrás. Su orgullo y su honor eran tan importantes en su personalidad como su obstinación.

—Hablaremos sobre ello más tarde —dijo Isabella—. Doctor McCarty, no tengo palabras para agradecer sus esfuerzos.

—Me alegra saber que esta vez hemos acertado con su diagnóstico. Estas cosas ocurren de vez en cuando, pero pueden tener consecuencias trágicas. En cierto laboratorio, cometieron un error hace unos años y provocaron el suicidio de un hombre, que creía estar muriéndose. Por norma general, animamos a la gente a que se haga un segundo análisis de sangre para asegurarnos. Si hubiera venido a verme antes, lo habríamos hecho.

Isabella se ruborizó.

—Sí, bueno, intentaré ser más responsable en el futuro. Tenga en cuenta que estaba muy asustada.

—Una reacción muy humana. Cuídese. Si tiene algún problema, hágamelo saber.

—Vamos a regresar a Bighorn —informó Edward—. Pero el doctor Gerandy estará se pondrá en contacto con usted si fuera necesario.

—Gerandy es un buen hombre —dijo el médico—. Estaba muy preocupado cuando me llamó. Se alegrará cuando conozca las noticias.

—Estoy segura de ello. Lo llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa —dijo Isabella.

Cuando salieron del edificio, Isabella se detuvo en la acera para mirar a su alrededor, con ojos nuevos.

—Pensé que lo había perdido todo —dijo, mirando a la gente, los árboles y las distantes montañas—. Me había rendido, pero ahora todo es nuevo y maravilloso.

Edward agarró su mano y la apretó.

—Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.

—Era mi problema, no el tuyo —sonrió.

Edward no dijo nada. Por su comportamiento, sospechaba que quería echarse atrás en lo del matrimonio. Pero estaba a punto de descubrir que resultaría más complicado de lo que pensaba. La tenía y no pensaba dejarla escapar.

—Si tienes hambre, podemos ir a comer o a tomar algo, corno prefieras. Pero antes que nada, nos encargaremos de comprar tus medicinas.

Entonces, tomó la receta del médico se la guardó en un bolsillo.

Después de comprar los medicamentos, se dirigieron al hotel y subieron en el ascensor a la lujosa suite que ocupaba Edward, con vistas al desierto de Sonora.

—Podemos comer aquí. De ese modo, tendremos la oportunidad de hablar en privado —dijo él—. Pero primero quiero llamar a tu padre.

— ¿A mi padre? ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo sabe.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Lo obligué a llamar al doctor Gerandy. Los dos sabíamos que algo andaba mal. Quería venir a Tucson, pero consideramos que era mejor que no lo supieras.

Edward llamó a Charlie y le comunicó que todo había sido un error

y de que sólo tenía mononucleosis. Después, dijo a Isabella que quería hablar con ella.

Isabella tomó el auricular y lo saludó.

—Hola, papá. No sabía que estuvieras al tanto.

—Edward no cejó hasta que averiguó la verdad. ¿Ha sido un error? ¿Se sabe con certeza?

—Sí, gracias a Dios —contestó, aliviada—. Estaba muy asustada.

—No eras la única. Pero es una noticia maravillosa. Realmente maravillosas. ¿Cuándo regresas? ¿Te ha dicho Edward que Maggie piensa contar la verdad? Podrás recuperar tu puesto de trabajo.

Isabella miró a Edward, que estaba observándola con atención.

—Aún no sé nada. Te llamaré dentro de un par de días para contarte lo que haya decidido, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Menos mal que te encuentras bien —dijo—. He pasado dos días horribles, Isabella.

—Yo también. Hablaremos pronto. Te quiero mucho, papá.

—Y yo a ti.

Isabella colgó y observó a su antiguo novio.

—Tenías que interferir...

—Claro. Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. A mí tampoco me gustan los secretos.

Sin dejar de mirarla, se quitó el sombrero. Estaba muy atractivo. Después, se deshizo de la chaqueta y de la corbata, se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó, dejando ver su pecho cubierto de vello negro

La visión de su cuerpo despertó en ella antiguas pasiones.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó. Edward se quitó el cinturón y se sentó en una butaca para acto seguido quitarse las botas.

—Estoy desvistiéndome —contestó.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

Isabella quiso apartarse, pero era demasiado tarde. La levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta el dormitorio. Al llegar la posó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella, apoyado sobre sus brazos.

—Edward...

—Lo siento —murmuró él, antes de besarla.

En el pasado siempre se habían acariciado con gran pasión, pero más tarde o más temprano Edward encontraba el modo de echarse atrás. Sus reservas la habían convencido de que en realidad no la amaba.

Pero aquella vez no hubo reservas; la besó de manera completamente distinta, con cariño, pasión y cierta violencia. Isabella se estremeció con emociones que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con él. Y mientras tanto, no dejaba de acariciarla. Sólo se oía su rápida respiración y el sonido de su corazón contra sus senos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que casi la había desnudado. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el placer que le daba que dejó que accediera a su suave y cálida piel. Necesitaba sentir su boca. Y cuando el placer empezó a ser más de lo que podía soportar, se arqueó contra él.

Vagamente notó que podía sentir todo su cuerpo. Una simple mirada bastó para que comprendiera que estaban desnudos, sin barreras que los separaran. El vello de sus largas piernas le acariciaba los muslos, mientras él se tumbaba hasta llegar a un punto de intimidad que no habían compartido nunca.

Isabella sintió pánico y se quedó helada al notar su sexo. Pero Edward la besó con tal ternura que no pudo resistirse, sin dejar de acariciarla, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tranquila —susurró él, levantando la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Te duele?

Isabella se mordió el labio y contestó:

—Sí...

—Estás nerviosa y asustada. Supongo que la primera vez duele, pero el dolor no durará mucho.

Edward la miró con cariño y la besó suavemente.

—Esto es una equivocación —dijo ella.

—No, no lo es. Pero por si tanto te preocupa, vamos a casarnos. Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Me lo aseguras? —preguntó, sintiendo su sexo.

—Sí. Y pienso darte un hijo, Isabella.

Edward comenzó a moverse de nuevo, y esta vez, ella gimió de placer. Los movimientos fueron acelerándose poco a poco, hasta que Isabella empezó a sentir un fuego interno que poco a poco fue elevándola a cotas insospechadas, ascendiendo y ascendiendo, como si surcara los cielos.

Edward no parecía sentirse culpable. Cuando Isabella abrió los ojos y lo miró, después de hacer el amor, se dio cuenta de ello. Estaba sonriendo, y la expresión de sus ojos hizo que tuviera gañas de abofetearlo. Era demasiado inocente y conservadora. La intimidad de la posición que mantenían y el recuerdo de los minutos llenos de pasión que habían compartido bastaron para que se ruborizara.

—Supongo que ahora ya no tendrás nada en contra de que nos casemos, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, apartando un mechón de su cabello—. De haber hecho el amor hace nueve años, no habría sucedido nada malo. Y ha sido mucho más maravilloso de lo que había pensado, créeme. Lo había soñado tantas veces...

Isabella suspiró y lo observó. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de amor. En su ingenuidad, esperaba que se sintiera culpable, pero no fue así. Estar en sus brazos era lo más natural del mundo, lo más lógico, lo más hermoso.

— ¿No piensas quejarte de nada? —preguntó él, besándola con suavidad—. Pareces preocupada.

—Lo estoy —dijo—. No tomo ningún anticonceptivo.

Edward sonrió.

—Mucho mejor.

—Pero quedarme embarazada tan pronto...

—Ya es tarde. Recuerda que tienes veintisiete años.

—Lo sé, pero debes pensar en Maggie —dijo—. No me soporta. No querrá tenerme en tu casa, y mucho menos tener que soportar a un nuevo niño. Será muy duro para ella.

—Ya nos enfrentaremos a los obstáculos que surjan por el camino.

Edward observó su cuerpo y el deseo se encendió en su interior. Comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla. Cuando sintió que Isabella se estremecía, la besó con renovados esfuerzos.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? —preguntó él, de forma provocativa—. ¿Te dolerá?

Como única respuesta, Isabella se apretó contra él y dejó que entrara en su cuerpo. Después, lo miró directamente a los ojos y contuvo la respiración cuando empezó a moverse.

Edward la observó y se detuvo durante unos segundos mientras entraba en ella. Isabella gimió, atrayéndolo hacia sí con sus manos. Él sonrió lentamente y la cubrió de besos. No se había sentido tan masculino en toda su existencia; los gemidos de la profesora lo excitaban. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al acto supremo del amor.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

* * *

Mucho más tarde comieron y se dirigieron al apartamento de Alice. La amiga de Isabella sólo necesitó una simple mirada para comprender lo sucedido. Rápidamente la abrazó.

—Felicidades. Te dije que algún día lo conseguirías.

—Tenías razón.

Isabella le contó entonces la verdadera razón que había tenido para regresar a Atizona. Al saberlo, Alice tuvo que sentarse. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con sorpresa absoluta, preocupada por el infierno por el que había tenido que pasar, en completa soledad.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Por la misma razón por la que no quiso decírmelo a mí —contestó Edward con ironía—. No quería que nos preocupáramos.

—Será idiota... Te habría obligado a que fueras a ver al médico —continuó Alice.

—Precisamente por eso no te lo dije. Aunque tenía intención de confesártelo más tarde o más temprano.

—Vaya, muchas gracias.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. O tal vez habrías sido peor —dijo Isabella, sonriendo a su amiga—. Ahora tendrás que venir a la boda.

— ¿Cuándo se celebra?

—Pasado mañana a las diez, en el juzgado de Tucson —rió Edward—. He conseguido la licencia y el doctor McCarty ha hecho los análisis de sangre, de modo que regresaremos a Bighorn con los anillos puestos.

—Bueno, ya sabéis que tengo una habitación libre.

Edward hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero Isabella es mía ahora —dijo de forma posesiva, observando con apasionamiento a su prometida—. No pienso perderla de vista.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Alice—. Bueno, ¿tenéis planes para esta noche o queréis ver una película conmigo? Ponen una nueva en el cine que hay cerca de casa.

—Por mí, perfecto —dijo Isabella, mirando a Edward.

—Siempre me han gustado los dramas —dijo él.

Isabella estaba tan cansada entre su enfermedad y los juegos amorosos que habían compartido que no podía hacer el amor, de modo que Edward consideró que ver una película podía ser una forma perfecta de matar el tiempo, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Le preocupaba su salud, pero más tarde, Isabella dijo que ya descansaría cuando llegaran a Bighorn.

Durante la proyección de la película, no soltó la mano de su amada. Más tarde durmieron juntos y ella no se apartó de sus brazos. Edward no le había dicho aún que la amara, pero al menos resultaba evidente que la deseaba. Pensó que con el tiempo también llegaría el amor. Sin embargo, le preocupaba pensar en cómo iba a tomárselo Maggie cuando lo supiera; sobre todo, cuando tuvieran el hijo que querían. No habían tomado ninguna precaución, aunque tenía la impresión de que era pronto para quedarse embarazada. En todo caso, Edward no pensaba en su hija. Sólo pensaba en recuperar el tiempo perdido, los años que habían pasado vanamente. Pero Isabella no podía evitar preocuparse por el futuro que la esperaba.

La ceremonia de la boda fue sencilla, pero digna. Isabella se puso un vestido de color crema y una pamela con un velo que cubría su rostro. Cuando el juez los nombró marido y mujer, Edward levantó el velo y la miró durante unos segundos antes de besarla. Nadie la había besado de aquel modo con anterioridad. Una simple mirada a sus ojos verdes bastó para que se estremeciera. Lo amaba más que nunca.

Alice fue la madrina de bodas; y un sheriff que se encontraba en los jugados, el padrino. Firmaron todos los papeles y les dieron el acta, con la fecha y la hora de la boda. Por fin, se habían casado.

Al día siguiente, regresaron a Bighorn en el Mercedes de Edward. Estaba más tenso que durante los tres días anteriores, y Isabella supuso que se debía a que su cuerpo aún no se había repuesto de los excesos amorosos. Se sentía mucho mejor, pero la intimidad, por pequeña que fuese, le resultaba molesta. Edward le había asegurado que era algo perfectamente normal en las mujeres, y que el ligero escozor desaparecería, pero cada vez que la miraba lo hacía con un intenso deseo. Habían iniciado una nueva relación e Isabella odiaba tener que negarle lo que deseaba. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que creía que era lo único que le podía dar.

Cuando llegaron a la frontera de Wyoming, horas más tarde, Edward se dirigió a ella.

—No te preocupes. El mundo no se ha terminado porque aún no puedas volver a hacer el amor conmigo.

—Estaba pensando en ti, no en mí —corrigió, ausente.

Edward miró hacia la carretera.

—Pensé que te gustaba acostarte conmigo. Isabella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que sin pretenderlo había herido su orgullo.

—Por supuesto que me gusta. Pero creo que aún no sé satisfacerte. Quiero decir que...

—No importa —dijo él, divertido—. Supongo que estás pensando en lo que dije. En que no podía vivir sin acostarme con una mujer. Pero me refería a años de castidad, Isabella, no a días.

—Oh.

Edward rió.

—Eres tan inocente como cuando tenías dieciocho años.

—Ya no.

—Bueno, no tanto —dijo, agarrando una de sus manos mientras conducía—. Pero todo está saliendo bien, cariño. Y será aún mejor. No te preocupes.

— ¿Qué hay de Maggie? —preguntó ella.

El gesto de Edward se endureció.

—Deja que me preocupe yo.

Isabella no dijo nada. Sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de que aquélla iba a ser una fuente permanente de problemas.

En cuanto llegaron, se detuvieron en casa del padre de Isabella, para informarle sobre lo sucedido. La noticia cayó como una bomba.

— ¿Os habéis casado? —preguntó Charlie—. ¿Sin decírmelo? ¿Sin invitarme a la boda?

—Fue idea mía —confesó Edward, atrayéndola hacia sí—. No quería que se arrepintiera.

Charlie Swan lo miró durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que Edward se había encargado de todo cuando supo que su hija estaba enferma. Aquello significaba que tenía coraje, y que la quería.

—Bueno, los dos sois mayores para saber lo que hacéis —dijo a regañadientes, antes de sonreír a su hija, que lo observaba con inseguridad—. Creo que me llevaré una enorme alegría si como resultado de vuestra unión me sorprendéis con unos cuantos nietos.

—Los tendrás —prometió Isabella—. Incluyendo a una muy crecidita, para empezar.

Edward frunció el ceño. Se refería a Maggie. Isabella lo miró y sonrió.

—Hablando del rey de Roma, será mejor que nos marchemos, ¿no te parece?

Charlie asintió y estrechó la mano de Charlie.

—Cuidaré de ella —le prometió.

Charlie permaneció unos segundos en silencio, al cabo de los cuales dijo:

—Sí, sé que lo harás.

Subieron al coche y avanzaron hacia la mansión de Edward, que estaba situada en lo alto de una loma, con vistas a las cercanas montañas. Varios árboles flanqueaban la casa, y el ganado pastaba en los campos cercanos. En los viejos tiempos, la mansión había sido una simple cabaña de tejado roto y porche semiderruido.

—Desde luego, has mejorado mucho, Edward.

Él no la miró. Pulsó un botón para que se abriera la puerta del garaje. Después aparcó en el interior. Hasta el garaje era grande y espacioso.

—Dentro de unos minutos volveré a recoger tu equipaje —dijo él, ayudándola a salir—. ¿Recuerdas a Esme Platt? Es mi ama de llaves. Se encarga de cuidar la casa.

— ¿Esme? —sonrió—. Era una de las mejores amigas de mi madre. Cantaban juntas en el coro de la iglesia.

—Pues ella sigue haciéndolo.

Entraron en la cocina. Esme Platt se encontraba allí. Al verlos se dio la vuelta y observó a Isabella, sorprendida.

—Nos hemos casado en Tucson —anunció Edward—. De modo que te presento a la nueva señora de la casa.

Esme dejó caer la cuchara en la comida que estaba preparando y corrió a abrazar a Isabella con sincero afecto.

— ¡No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que soy! ¡Qué sorpresa!

—También lo ha sido para nosotros —murmuró ella, mirando a su marido, que sonreía.

Entonces, Esme se apartó y miró a Edward con preocupación.

—Maggie está en su habitación. No ha salido en todo el día y se niega a probar bocado.

Isabella se sintió responsable por el tormento de la niña. Edward lo notó y apretó los dientes antes de tenderle una mano.

—Subamos para darle la buena noticia.

—No esperes nada de ella —murmuró Esme.

La puerta del dormitorio de Maggie estaba cerrada. Edward ni siquiera llamó. Abrió, e Isabella entró con él.

Maggie estaba sentada en el suelo con un libro. Tenía el pelo sucio y daba la impresión de que había estado durmiendo varios días con la ropa que llevaba. Al ver a Isabella, sus ojos brillaron con terror. Se levantó y retrocedió hasta apoyarse en uno de los postes de la cama.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó su padre con frialdad.

— ¿Es... real?

—Claro que soy real —contestó Isabella.

—Oh —dijo Maggie, más tranquila—. ¿Estás enferma de verdad?

—Sí, pero no tanto como pensábamos —contestó Edward, sin más preámbulos—. Fue un error. Tiene una enfermedad menos grave, y se pondrá bien.

Maggie se relajó un poco, aunque no demasiado.

—Nos hemos casado —anunció su padre—. A partir de ahora vivirá con nosotros, así que espero que te portes bien con ella.

La niña no reaccionó. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Isabella.

Maggie pensó que Isabella sería mucho más feliz en aquella casa de lo que ella lo había sido en toda su vida. Miró a su padre de tal forma que la profesora quiso llorar. Edward no parecía notar la angustia de su mirada.

Quiso pedirle que la abrazara, que la besara, que le dijera que la quería, que nada cambiaría después del matrimonio. Pero Edward no lo hizo. Miró a su hija con tal seriedad que Isabella comprendió perfectamente lo que había dicho. No conocía a Maggie y estaba resentido con ella. Algo que Maggie notaba. Su actitud era un secreto a voces.

—Tendré que quedarme en la cama durante cierto tiempo, Maggie —declaró Isabella—. Me encantaría que pudieras leerme algo de vez en cuando.

Caminó hacia el libro que estaba en el suelo y lo recogió.

— ¿Volverás a ser mi profesora? —preguntó.

—No —contestó Edward con firmeza—. De momento, tiene bastante con recuperarse.

Isabella sonrió con cautela. Si quería recobrar su trabajo en la escuela iba a tener que luchar con uñas y dientes.

—Pero de todas formas, tú y yo iremos a ver a la señora Cooper —continuó él—. No creas que he olvidado lo sucedido.

Maggie levantó la barbilla y miró a su padre.

—Ya lo he hecho.

— ¿Cómo?

—He hablado con la señora Cooper —contestó, mirándolo—. Le dije que había mentido sobre la señorita Swan y me disculpé.

Edward estaba impresionado.

— ¿Fuiste a verla tú sola? La niña asintió.

—Lo siento —añadió, dirigiéndose a Isabella.

—Has sido muy valiente al ir tú sola —declaró la profesora—. ¿No tuviste miedo?

Maggie no contestó. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No dejes ese libro en el suelo —ordenó su padre—. Ah, y quiero que te bañes y que te cambies de ropa.

—Sí, papá —contestó con tristeza.

Isabella observó a la niña mientras recogía el libro del suelo. Le habría gustado poder hacer algo para intervenir y corregir la situación; decir algo que animara a Maggie, que borrara aquella expresión angustiada de su rostro.

Pero Edward la sacó de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir nada. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a conseguir que las cosas cambiaran.

La relación entre Isabella y Maggie se había deteriorado por lo sucedido en el pasado, pero ahora la profesora estaba dispuesta a corregir antiguos errores. Por fin, comprendía las palabras de Edward. La niña había pagado un alto precio, la falta de amor.

Tal vez no la quisiera. Sin embargo, Maggie necesitaba alguien que luchara por ella en aquella casa. E Isabella estaba dispuesta a ser su defensora.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

* * *

Isabella se acercó a Edward en cuanto estuvieron juntos en el dormitorio principal.

— ¿Nunca la has abrazado? —preguntó con suavidad—. ¿No la has besado nunca, ni le has dicho lo mucho que te alegras de verla?

Edward se puso tenso.

—Maggie no es el tipo de niña que necesita recibir cariño de los adultos.

Su actitud la sorprendió.

—Estoy segura de que no creerás en serio lo que has dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Lo miraba de tal forma que se sintió incómodo.

—Ni siquiera sé si es hija mía —contestó, escogiendo las palabras a la defensiva.

— ¿Importaría tanto que no lo fuera? —preguntó—. Ha vivido contigo desde que nació. Eres su padre, y eres responsable de lo que le ocurra. La has visto crecer. Estoy segura de que sientes algo por ella.

Edward la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Quiero tener un hijo contigo —dijo con suavidad—. Te prometo que lo querré y que lo cuidaré. No le faltará nunca afecto.

Isabella acarició su mejilla.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo amaré, pero Maggie también nos necesita. No puedes darle la espalda.

—Siempre he cumplido mis responsabilidades con ella. Nunca he querido que lo pase mal, pero jamás mantuvimos una buena relación. Y no creo que vaya a aceptarte. Probablemente, ya estará pensando en alguna forma para librarse de ti.

—Puede que la conozca mejor de lo que crees—sonrió—. De todas formas, pienso amarte hasta que te canses de mí. Llenaré de amor esta casa, y más tarde o más temprano querrás a tu hija, porque estoy segura de que en el fondo la quieres.

Entonces se inclinó sobre él y lo besó hasta que Edward dejó escapar un gemido y la tomó entre sus brazos, besándola con apasionamiento, como si estuviera loco.

Isabella respondió a sus besos hasta que el cansancio la obligó a apoyarse en su pecho.

—Aún estás muy débil —comentó él, llevándola hacia la cama—. Le pediré a Esme que suba la cena a la habitación. El doctor McCarty dijo que necesitas pasar cierto tiempo en cama, y eso es lo que vas a hacer ahora que estás en casa.

—Mandón... —bromeó.

Edward rió y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Sólo lo soy cuando tengo que serlo —espetó, antes de besarla.

En aquel instante, Maggie pasó frente a la puerta del dormitorio. Al escuchar la risa de su padre supo que era feliz con Isabella y se sintió más sola que nunca. Caminó por el pasillo, bajó por las escaleras y llegó a la cocina.

—No manches el suelo de barro —dijo Esme Platt—. Acabo de fregar.

Maggie no dijo nada. Salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

 **~MyR~**

Isabella comió con Edward, en una bandeja. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto que podía amarlo abiertamente, observando que la frialdad había desaparecido de su actitud. Era un hombre muy diferente.

Pero Maggie la preocupaba. Aquella noche, Esme llevó otra bandeja con la cena, pero Edward había tenido que salir, de modo preguntó por Maggie al ama de llaves.

—No sé dónde se ha metido —dijo, sorprendida—. Salió antes de comer y no ha regresado.

— ¿Y no estás preocupada? Sólo tiene nueve años.

—La pequeña siempre va a donde quiere y cuando quiere. Probablemente, estará en el granero. Hay nuevas reses y le gustan los animales. No irá muy lejos. No tiene a dónde ir. Pero ahora, cómetelo todo. Te vendrá bien comer algo caliente —sonrió Esme, antes de marcharse—. Si me necesitas, llámame.

Isabella no disfrutó de la comida. Estaba preocupada, aunque los demás se lo tomaran como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se levantó, se puso unos vaqueros, unos calcetines, unas zapatillas y un jersey. Después, bajó por las escaleras y caminó hacia la puerta principal. El granero estaba junto a la casa, a cierta distancia por un camino bastante sucio. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, pero le preocupaba la niña. Se estaba haciendo de noche y había desaparecido muchas horas antes.

La puerta del granero estaba entreabierta.

Entró y miró alrededor hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Caminó por el interior hasta que llegó al pequeño corral donde se encontraban los terneros que había mencionado Esme. Maggie estaba con ellos.

—No has comido nada en todo el día —dijo.

La niña se sobresaltó. Miró a la mujer que tantos problemas le había causado y sintió una punzada en el estómago. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle si quería comer. Resultaba irónico que su peor enemiga se preocupara por ella.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —insistió. Maggie se encogió de hombros, mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules.

—He comido una chocolatina —contestó, evitando su mirada.

Isabella entró con ella y se sentó sobre el heno, limpio y suave. Después acarició a uno de los terneros y sonrió.

—Tienen el hocico muy suave, ¿no te parece? —preguntó—. De pequeña quise tener un animal, pero mi madre era alérgica a los perros y a los gatos.

—Nosotros no tenemos ni perros ni gatos. La señora Platt dice que los animales son sucios.

—Eso no es exactamente así. Sólo hay que enseñarles lo que se debe hacer y lo que no se debe hacer.

Maggie se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Te gustan las reses?

La niña la observó y asintió.

—Sí, y lo sé todo sobre las que cría mi padre.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Lo sabe él? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

—Qué más da. Me odia porque soy como mi madre.

Isabella se sorprendió de que la niña fuera tan perceptiva.

—Pero tu madre tenía maravillosas cualidades —dijo—. Cuando estábamos en el colegio, era mi mejor amiga.

Maggie la miró.

—Sin embargo, te quitó al novio.

—Sí. Dijo una mentira, Maggie. Porque amaba mucho a tu padre.

—No me quería. Cuando papá no estaba en casa me pegaba, y decía que era infeliz por mi culpa.

—No era culpa tuya —dijo con firmeza.

—Nadie me quiere aquí —continuó la chica—. | Y ahora que has venido, mi padre me echará...

—Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

La niña la observó, quieta como una estatua, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Yo tampoco te gusto.

—Eres la hija de Edward. Y lo amo con locura. ¿Cómo podría odiar a alguien que forma parte de él?

Por primera vez, pudo notar el miedo en los ojos de la niña.

— ¿No quieres que me marche?

—Claro que no.

Maggie se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

—De todas formas, no me quieren aquí. Papá está de viaje todo el tiempo y la señora Platt odia tener que quedarse conmigo. Era mejor cuando podía quedarme con Julie, pero ahora también me odia porque conseguí que te despidieran.

Isabella sintió una terrible angustia por la niña. Se preguntó si algún adulto, en toda su vida, se habría tomado la molestia de sentarse un rato con ella para charlar. Tal vez la señorita Denali. Y tal vez, aquél era el motivo por el que la echaba tanto de menos.

—Eres demasiado joven para entender ciertas cosas, pero gracias a que conseguiste que me despidieran fui al médico y averigüé que no estaba tan enferma como creía —sonrió—. Tu padre me obligó a ir a una consulta y, cuando me marché, vino conmigo. A veces, parece que existe el destino. Ya sabes, como si las cosas tuvieran algún sentido, como si estuvieran determinadas de antemano. Aunque no lo estén. De todas formas, no deberíamos culpar siempre a la gente por su comportamiento. La vida es como un enorme examen que nos hace más fuertes o más débiles. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

—Sí.

Isabella sonrió.

— ¿Sales de vez en cuando con tu padre?

—Nunca me lleva a ningún sitio.

La profesora comprendía bien el dolor de la niña.

—De pequeña salía mucho con mis padres. Incluso íbamos al cine. ¿Quieres que...?

De repente dudó. No quería presionarla demasiado.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó la niña, mirándola.

— ¿Quieres que salgamos juntas alguna vez?

La pregunta tuvo un efecto inesperado. El rostro de la joven se iluminó.

— ¿Solas tú y yo?

—Al principio. Después, tu padre podría venir con nosotras.

— ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

—No.

— ¿Y no le importará a papá?

—Claro que no —sonrió.

—Bueno, en ese caso, me gustaría mucho —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero no puedo.

— ¿No puedes? ¿Por qué? Maggie se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ningún vestido bonito.

Isabella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No comprendía que Edward no hubiera notado el dolor de su hija.

—Vaya...

La niña notó la angustia que había en su tono de voz. Observó sus lágrimas y se sintió fatal.

— ¡Isabella!

Una voz profunda sonó en el granero. Era Edward, que caminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo fuera de la cama? —preguntó él, levantándola con manos firmes.

Al ver las lágrimas de sus ojos miró a su hija con dureza.

—Está llorando... ¿Qué le has hecho?

— ¡Edward, te equivocas! —dijo Isabella—. No es culpa suya.

— ¡Estás defendiéndola!

—Maggie —dijo con suavidad—. Dile a tu padre lo que acabas de contarme. No tengas miedo. Venga, díselo.

Maggie lo miró con beligerancia.

—No tengo ningún vestido bonito —lo acusó.

— ¿Y qué? —preguntó él.

—Que quiere ir al cine conmigo. Y no tiene nada que ponerse.

De repente, Edward miró a su hija y comprendió lo que sucedía.

— ¿No tienes ninguno?

— ¡No, no tengo casi ropa! —espetó la niña.

—Oh, Dios mío...

—Mañana por la mañana iremos de compras juntas —dijo Isabella.

— ¿Tú y yo?

—Sí.

Edward las miró con abierta curiosidad. Maggie se levantó y observó a Isabella con incertidumbre.

—Una vez oí un cuento sobre una mujer que se casaba con un hombre que tenía dos hijos pequeños. Luego los dejaba abandonados en un bosque.

Isabella rió.

—No pienso dejarte abandonada en ninguna parte, Maggie. De todas formas, Julie me dijo que serías capaz de encontrar el camino en cualquier sitio, y que sigues muy bien las pistas.

— ¿Eso dijo?

— ¿Quién te ha enseñado a seguir pistas? —preguntó su padre.

—Nadie. Aprendí leyendo un libro que me prestó Jake.

— ¿Y por qué no le pediste a tu padre que te comprara uno?

—Porque no lo habría hecho. Sólo me compra muñecas.

Isabella arqueó las cejas y miró a Edward con curiosidad.

— ¿Muñecas?

—Sí, claro, es una niña y pensé que le gustarían —contestó.

—Pues odio las muñecas —declaró la joven—. Prefiero los libros.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —comentó la profesora.

Edward se sentía completamente idiota.

—Nunca dijiste nada —murmuró a su hija.

Maggie se acercó a Isabella y espetó:

—Nunca preguntaste.

Entonces se limpió el jersey con una mano. Su padre la observó.

—Pareces una muñeca de trapo, y estás muy sucia. Será mejor que te bañes y te cambies de ropa.

—Ya no tengo más ropa. La señora Platt dice que no quiere lavar mis cosas porque siempre está todo demasiado sucio como para limpiarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tiró mis últimos vaqueros —continuó—. Y éste es el único jersey que me queda.

—Oh, Maggie —intervino Isabella—. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tu padre?

—Porque no me habría escuchado. Nadie me escucha nunca. ¡Cuando crezca pienso marcharme y no volveré nunca! Y si alguna vez tengo niños, los querré.

Edward no sabía qué decir.

—Anda, ve a bañarte —dijo Isabella—. ¿Tienes un pijama y una bata?

—Sí, tengo pijamas. Los escondo para que la señora Platt no los tire.

—Pues ponte uno. Después, te llevaré la cena. Edward quiso decir algo, pero Isabella se lo impidió tapándole la boca con la mano.

—Vamos, Maggie —insistió. Maggie obedeció y desapareció del granero no sin antes mirar con beligerancia a su padre.

—Desde luego, se parece mucho a ti —dijo ella cuando se hubo marchado—. El mismo gesto, la misma actitud impaciente, el mismo temperamento y hasta la misma mirada.

—No sabía que no tuviera ropa —comentó, incómodo.

—Pues ahora lo sabes. La llevaré de compras.

—No estás lo suficientemente bien como para andar de tiendas por ahí —murmuró—. Lo haré yo.

— ¿La llevarás de compras? —preguntó, de forma malévola.

—Bueno, me creo perfectamente capaz.

—Estoy segura de ello. Pero me sorprende que te ofrezcas voluntario.

—No me ofrezco voluntario. Sólo intento protegerte.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó, sonriendo—. Eres un hombre encantador.

Entonces lo besó con suavidad. Edward se resistió durante un segundo, pero cedió al fin. Respondió con cierto apasionamiento, pero sin ir demasiado lejos para no pedirle algo que no podía hacer. Después, la tumbó sobre el heno y la cubrió de cálidos y cariñosos besos.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la casa, la señora Platt los miró con cierta perplejidad, pero sonrió de todas formas al ver que su jefe llevaba a su esposa en brazos.

— ¿La llevas al nido nupcial? —preguntó con malicia.

—Está cansada —corrigió él—. ¿Ha pasado Maggie por aquí?

—Sí —contestó el ama de llaves—. Ha dicho que soy una bruja porque he tirado la única ropa que le quedaba y porque ahora tendrá que ir de compras.

—Es cierto —comentó Edward, sonriendo.

—No lo sabía.

—Ni yo.

Ambos miraron a Isabella.

—Recordad que soy profesora de colegio. Estoy acostumbrada a tratar con los niños.

—Supongo que no sé nada de nada sobre ellos —confesó Edward con un suspiro.

—Pero aprenderás.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si subes una bandeja con comida a Maggie?

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —contestó el ama de llaves—. No olvidaré nunca lo de su ropa. Pero no puedes imaginarte en qué estado se encontraban sus vaqueros. Y sus jerseys.

—Mañana la llevaré de compras cuando salga del colegio —dijo él—. Le compraré cosas nuevas.

La señora Platt estaba muy sorprendida. En todos los años que llevaba en la casa, Edward Masen no había salido con su hija a ninguna parte a no ser que tuviera problemas.

—Lo sé —dijo él, comprendiendo su mirada—. Pero alguna vez tiene que ser la primera.

El ama de llaves asintió.

—Supongo que sí. Para todos.

Isabella sonrió. Estaba consiguiendo hacer grandes progresos.

 **~MyR~**

Edward se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en la tienda de ropa para niños. La dependienta era de gran ayuda, pero Maggie no sabía qué comprar, y él tampoco.

Los dos se miraron con cierta impotencia.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres comprar? —preguntó él.

— ¡No lo sé!

— ¿Podría sugerir algo? —preguntó la dependienta, de forma diplomática.

Edward aceptó. No comprendía en qué cambiarían las cosas si se iba de compras con su hija, pero Isabella había insistido y no perdía nada haciéndolo. De todas formas, dudaba que Maggie fuera a cambiar.

Pero cuando cinco minutos más tarde salió del vestidor, acompañada por la dependienta, su opinión cambió por completo. La miró como si no la reconociera.

Llevaba un vestido de color rosa, con encaje en el cuello y falda por encima de las rodillas, y se había puesto unos zapatos de cuero. Se había cepillado el pelo y llevaba una cintita a un lado, que quedaba muy graciosa.

— ¿Maggie? —preguntó sorprendido, como para asegurarse.

Al mirarlo, la niña pensó que había ocurrido un milagro. La observaba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. De hecho, sonrió.

Y ella devolvió la sonrisa con expresión alegre. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Edward se vio reflejado en su hija. No tenían los ojos del mismo color, pero eran idénticos en la forma.

Su nariz iba a ser tan recta como la suya, o más bien, como la que tenía antes de rompérsela. Su boca era fina y ancha como la suya, y también tenía altos pómulos.

Rosalie también había mentido sobre su hija.

Maggie era suya, aunque hubiera tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta.

Arqueó una ceja con ironía y dijo:

—Vaya, vaya. El patito feo se ha transformado en un cisne. Estás preciosa.

Maggie se emocionó y sus ojos azules brillaron. Por una vez, rió, iluminando el corazón de Edward. Nunca la había visto reír. Y el impacto de aquella sensación fue suficiente para que se estremeciera, para que la observara con ojos llenos de tristeza y arrepentimiento por los años perdidos. De manera inconsciente, la había culpado por la traición de Rosalie y por la pérdida de Isabella. No había sido un verdadero padre en toda su vida y se preguntaba si aún no sería demasiado tarde para empezar.

La risa cambió totalmente el aspecto de Maggie. Edward no pudo evitar reír a su vez.

— ¿Qué le parecería un vestido azul para que vaya a juego con sus ojos? —preguntó—. Y unos vaqueros claros, no como esos oscuros que tenía antes.

La dependienta asintió, entusiasmada.

Maggie empezó a dar vueltas delante del espejo de cuerpo entero, tan sorprendida como su padre por su nueva indumentaria. Hasta estaba bonita. Se preguntó si Jake se fijaría ahora en ella, y al pensarlo, sus ojos se iluminaron más aún. Ahora que Isabella había regresado, tal vez todo el mundo dejara de odiarla.

Pero Isabella estaba enferma y no podía dar clases por su culpa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward, que notó su preocupación—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Maggie se sorprendió al notar su preocupación y al observar que se había dado cuenta de su tristeza. En general, no era tan perceptivo.

—La señorita Swan no puede dar clases por mi culpa.

—Isabella —corrigió—. Ya no es la señorita Swan para ti.

De repente, un pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de la niña.

—Entonces... ¿ahora es mi madre?

—Tu madrastra —contestó. Maggie caminó hacia su padre y lo tocó con incertidumbre y delicadeza.

—Y ahora que ha regresado ya no me odias, ¿verdad?

Edward la miró con angustia. Se inclinó, la abrazó con fuerza y la meció. La niña empezó a sollozar.

—Por favor, no me odies, papá. Te quiero mucho...

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró él, con los ojos cerrados—. Claro que no te odio. Nunca te he odiado, Maggie.

La niña apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró también los ojos, saboreando el momento. Era una sensación que no había conocido nunca, y le encantaba que la abrazaran. Entre lágrimas, sonrió.

—Dilo —dijo él tras unos segundos—. Di que es bonito que nos abracemos.

Maggie rió.

Edward la soltó y miró su rostro con intensidad. Aún estaba llorando, pero sonreía. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

—Maldita sea, nunca llevo pañuelos.

Maggie se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Yo tampoco.

En aquel momento regresó la dependienta, con un montón de vestidos.

—He encontrado uno azul —dijo con delicadeza—. Y también otra falda y un top a juego del mismo color.

—Son muy bonitos —dijo la niña, entusiasmada.

—Sí que lo son. ¿Por qué no te los pruebas? —preguntó él, invitándola.

— ¡Vale!

Maggie desapareció de nuevo con la dependienta y Edward las observó, atónito. Aquélla era su hija. Una niña preciosa que lo quería a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido. Sonrió de forma reflexiva. A fin de cuentas, de vez en cuando, sucedían cosas que parecían milagros. Y de alguna manera, todo tenía que ver con Isabella, como si el círculo se hubiera cerrado con su regreso. Al pensar en el proceso que los había unido, y en el cambio que se había producido en sus vidas, sonrió. Después, se miró en el espejo y se preguntó si el hombre amargado y duro que había sido hasta unas semanas atrás habría desaparecido para siempre.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

* * *

Maggie corrió al dormitorio de Isabella delante de su padre, con su nuevo vestido azul, sus leotardos y sus zapatos.

Pero cuando llegó a la cama y la vio con su bata de color rosa sintió cierta timidez. Su largo y castaño cabello estaba suelto y le caía por encima de los hombros. Parecía muy frágil, pero al verla, sonrió dándole la bienvenida.

—Vaya, qué bonito —dijo, admirando el cambio que se había producido en ella—. ¡Pareces una niña diferente, Maggie!

—Papá me ha comprado nuevos vaqueros, faldas, jerseys, zapatos y ropa interior —dijo la niña, casi sin habla—. ¡Y me ha abrazado!

El rostro de Isabella se iluminó.

— ¿De verdad?

Maggie sonrió con timidez.

—Sí —rió—. Creo que le gusto.

—Yo también lo creo —declaró ella, en un susurro.

En aquel momento, notó que Maggie llevaba algo en la mano. La niña la miró y dudó.

—Te hemos traído una cosa —confesó.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó.

Maggie avanzó hacia ella y le dio una cajita.

—Cuando la abres, suena una canción.

Isabella agarró la caja y quitó el papel que la envolvía. En el interior había una cajita de música, con forma de pequeño piano de porcelana. Al abrirla, sonó la melodía de Claro de luna.

—Oh —exclamó—. Nunca había tenido nada tan bonito.

Maggie sonrió.

— ¿La eligió tu padre? —preguntó.

La expresión de la niña se tornó sombría. Isabella supo de inmediato que no había sido Edward y se apresuró a corregir su error.

—La elegiste tú, ¿verdad? Tienes muy buen gusto, Maggie. Muchas gracias.

Tenía que tener cuidado para no dañar más aún su frágil confianza.

—De nada —sonrió.

En aquel instante entró Edward, que al verla con la cajita de música, también sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta—contestó—. La guardaré siempre, como si fuera un pequeño tesoro.

Miró a la niña con calidez, y Maggie se ruborizó.

—Bueno, será mejor que te quites tu ropa nueva —dijo Edward.

Maggie se asustó al notar el tono de orden que había en su voz. Pero en cuanto lo miró comprobó que no estaba enfadado, ni impaciente. Sonreía.

— ¡De acuerdo, papá!

Antes de salir de la habitación sonrió de nuevo a Isabella.

—He oído cierto rumor acerca de un abrazo —murmuró. Edward rió.

—Sí, es cierto. Y creo que podría acostumbrarme.

—Ella también.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó con una mirada especulativa.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cama y lo averiguas?

Su marido rió. Arrojó el sombrero tejano sobre una butaca y se tumbó en el lecho sobre ella, apoyándose en sus brazos. Isabella lo atrajo hacia sí y sonrió bajo el suave contacto de su boca. Entonces, Edward la besó con una ternura que le recordó los primeros días que habían pasado juntos, en su juventud. Amaba el calor de sus besos, la sensación de su cuerpo, pegado al suyo. Se arqueó seductoramente bajo su peso y notó que se tensaba.

—No —susurró él, dejándose caer a un lado.

—Hombre sin corazón... —suspiró.

—Es por tu propio bien —dijo, trazando la curva de sus labios—. Quiero que te repongas cuanto antes.

—Lo estoy intentando.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Maggie está muy guapa con su vestido azul —observó.

—Sí, es cierto. Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

— ¿Que si me he dado cuenta? ¿De qué?

—De lo mucho que se parece a ti. Lo vi cuando sonrió. Cuando sonríe le salen los mismos hoyuelos que a ti. Aunque también ha heredado tu terrible carácter.

—De tal palo tal astilla —bromeó, riendo—. Cuando salí hacia Arizona, nunca soñé que las cosas terminarían así.

— ¿Es eso una queja?

— ¿Tú que crees? —murmuró, besándola de nuevo.

Edward la llevó a la mesa, y por primera vez, comieron todos juntos. Maggie estaba nerviosa, peleándose con los cubiertos porque no sabía cómo usarlos correctamente.

—Ya aprenderás —dijo su padre al verla—. Nadie te está observando con un microscopio, ¿sabes? Pensé que para variar podía estar bien que comiéramos juntos.

Maggie miró a los dos adultos.

—No vais a echarme de casa, ¿verdad?

—No seas tonta —bromeó su padre.

—Bueno, antes no me querías —le recordó.

—No te conocía —replicó—. Y sigo sin conocerte a fondo. Es culpa mía, pero las cosas van a cambiar. Tú y yo pasaremos más tiempo juntos. De modo que, ¿qué te parece si en lugar de tomar el autobús te llevo al colegio en coche?

La niña se alegró mucho al principio, pero enseguida se entristeció. Jake iba en el autobús, y si no lo tomaba no podría verlo. Obviamente su padre no sabía nada sobre el chico, pero notó sus dudas.

—Me gustaría mucho —se ruborizó Maggie—, pero...

Isabella recordó lo que Julie le había dicho.

—Tal vez quiera ver a alguien que va en el autobús, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó ella, agudizando su sentimiento de vergüenza.

Edward apretó los labios.

—Así que es eso... —rió—. Y dime, ¿conozco al afortunado joven por el que tanto suspiras?

—Oh, papá — gimió la niña.

—No importa. Puedes ir en autobús —dijo, mirando a Isabella—. Pero tal vez puedas venir conmigo algunos sábados, cuando salga a comprobar el estado de las reses.

—Me gustaría mucho. Quiero saberlo todo sobre su peso y sobre los factores de herencia.

Edward dejó caer el tenedor que tenía en la mano y miró a la niña. Escuchar aquellos términos en boca de su hija resultaba tan sorprendente como chocante.

Maggie noto su sorpresa y sonrió.

—Me gustaría leer más cosas sobre ganado. Tengo unos cuantos libros, pero sólo hablan sobre las estadísticas genéticas de la crianza. ¿Tú los crías utilizando ingeniería genética, papá?

—Dios mío —suspiró él—. Es una verdadera ranchera.

—Desde luego —dijo Isabella—. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Pero hablando de genética, me pregunto de quién lo habrá heredado.

Edward no sabía qué decir, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, utilizo técnicas de ingeniería genética—contestó a su hija, mirándola con admiración—. Si te interesa, te llevaré a los establos y te enseñaré cómo lo hacemos. Y pensar que estaba preocupado porque no tenía a nadie a quien dejar el rancho...

Isabella rió.

—Pues parece que vas a dejarlo en manos adecuadas —comentó, observando a la niña.

Maggie se ruborizó. Aún no se había repuesto del súbito cambio que había dado su vida, y todo se lo debía a Isabella. Era como salir de la oscuridad para ver el sol, brillando.

Isabella sintió algo muy parecido cuando miró a su recién ganada familia.

—Eso me recuerda que tu abuelo querría llevarte a una feria de antigüedades el fin de semana que viene —dijo Isabella—. Va a una subasta de Sheridan.

—Pero si no tengo abuelo.

—No lo tenías —corrigió ella, sonriendo—. Ahora tienes uno. Mi padre.

— ¿Un abuelo de verdad para mí sola? —preguntó, dejando a un lado el tenedor—. ¿Me conoce?

—Fuiste a verlo con tu padre. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Sí, vive en una casa muy grande —contestó con alegría—. Pero tenía miedo y no quise hablar con él. No creo que le caiga bien.

—Le gustas mucho —dijo Isabella—. Y le encantaría enseñarte cosas sobre las antigüedades, si es que quieres aprender. Es su mayor divertimiento.

— ¡Será muy divertido!

—Creo que a partir de ahora vas a estar muy solicitada, Maggie —sonrió Isabella—. ¿Te importa?

Maggie hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y sonrió con cierta timidez.

—Oh, no. ¡No me importa en absoluto!

 **~MyR~**

Isabella se estaba medio dormida cuando Edward se metió en la cama, bostezó y se estiró.

—Me ha ganado —dijo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿A qué? —preguntó.

—A las cartas. Aún no sé cómo lo ha conseguido —bostezó—. Vaya, estoy muerto de sueño.

—Yo también —declaró, apretándose contra él—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Isabella sonrío antes de quedarse dormida; pensó en lo felices que eran ahora que estaban juntos. Edward había cambiado mucho. Tal vez no la amara tanto como ella a él, pero parecía estar muy contento. Y Maggie se comportaba cada vez mejor. Las cosas tardarían cierto tiempo en asentarse, pero se sentía como en casa. El futuro, a todas luces, parecía brillante.

A la mañana siguiente, tuvo miedo de haberse hecho falsas ilusiones. Maggie se marchó a la escuela y Edward a una venta de ganado, y ella tuvo que quedarse en casa sola porque la señora Platt tenía libre el día. Una persistente llamada al timbre de la puerta la sacó de la cama. Se puso una bata blanca y bajó a abrir, medio dormida.

La mujer que apareció al otro lado de la puerta entró de repente. E Isabella se sorprendió tanto como la imponente pelirroja.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con altivez.

Isabella la observó. Llevaba un elegante traje gris, con una camisa y falda corta. Sus piernas eran larguísimas, tan bellas como su figura, pero tal vez algo delgadas. Era unos cinco años mayor que ella, o tal vez más.

—Soy la esposa de Edward Masen —contestó, con igual actitud—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

La mujer la miró.

—Está bromeando.

—No, no estoy bromeando —dijo—. ¿Qué quiere?

—He venido para ver a Edward, por un asunto privado —contestó.

—Mi marido y yo no tenemos secretos.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces sabrá que ha estado quedándose estas últimas noches en mi casa trabajando en los detalles de un negocio, ¿verdad?

Isabella no supo qué contestar. Edward había estado trabajando hasta bastante tarde, pero no se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiera tratarse de algo no relacionado con aquella mujer. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura, a pesar del deseo que demostraba por ella. El deseo y el amor no eran la misma cosa, y aquélla era la mujer más bella que había conocido en toda su vida.

—Edward no regresará hasta tarde —declaró.

—Bueno, en tal caso no esperaré —murmuró la pelirroja.

— ¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje?

—Sí. Dígale que Victoria Sutherland quiere verlo. Estoy segura de que se pondrá en contacto conmigo —contestó, observando la figura de Isabella—. Desde luego, no hay quien entienda a los hombres.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y se marchó caminando hacia un Cadillac último modelo.

Isabella la observó mientras se alejaba en su vehículo. Hasta conducía bien, con eficiencia y grandes dotes. Deseó que se le pincharan las cuatro ruedas de repente, pero, obviamente, no sucedió tal cosa. Y se sintió algo decepcionada.

Tan decepcionada como la propia viuda Sutherland, que intentaba clavar sus uñas en Edward y en Jasper. Isabella se preguntó si habría tenido éxito con su marido. Obviamente, no había querido casarse con ella, pero aquello no significara que no mantuvieran una relación íntima. No podía negarse que era muy hermosa.

Empezó a sentirse insegura e inquieta. No tenía ni la belleza ni la sofisticación necesarias para competir con una mujer de su talla. Sabía que Edward no la deseaba, pero también adivinaba que aquella mujer conocía bien el arte dela seducción. Tal vez habían sido amantes. Y hasta cabía la posibilidad de que siguieran siéndolo. Por otra parte, ella no había podido hacer el amor en unos cuantos días, y aunque había bromeado acerca del periodo de tiempo que podía pasar sin una mujer, tal vez sólo estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos. En todo caso, tenía que descubrirlo.

Aquella misma tarde se presentó otra complicación inesperada. Julie Cheney fue a la casa con Maggie; en seguida, quiso ser útil y empezó a limpiar la habitación de la niña, colocando bien todas las cosas. Hasta había llevado un ramo de flores que entregó a su antigua profesora con gran cariño y amabilidad.

Maggie reaccionó ante la actitud de su amiga tal y como lo había hecho siempre, entristeciéndose. Isabella quería decirle que Julie no pretendía herirla, aunque fuera muy pelota y bastante metomentodo.

—Iré a buscar un jarrón —dijo Maggie, deprimida.

—Estoy segura de que a Julie no le importará ir a buscarlo —dijo Isabella, sorprendiendo a las dos niñas—. ¿Te importaría? Puedes pedírselo a la señora Platt y llenarlo con agua.

—Me gustaría mucho, señora Masen —contestó Julie, entusiasmada.

Rápidamente se marchó a cumplir con su cometido.

Isabella sonrió a Maggie, que la miraba con asombro.

— ¿De quién fue la idea de recoger las flores? —preguntó.

—Bueno, fue mía —se ruborizó.

—Sí, ya me lo había imaginado. Y tu buena amiga se ha apresurado a llevarse todos los elogios. Comprendo que eso duele.

—Sí —admitió, ausente y sorprendida.

—No soy tan tonta como crees —dijo—. Pero intenta recordar una cosa. Eres mi hija y estás en tu casa.

Maggie sonrió de inmediato.

—Bueno, o mi hijastra —continuó ella—. Como prefieras.

—Prefiero llamarte mamá —dijo, acercándose—, si no te importa.

—Claro que no, Maggie —sonrió—. No me importa. Me harías sentir muy honrada. —Mi madre no me quería —suspiró con tristeza—. Y yo pensaba que era culpa mía, que tenía algo malo.

—No hay nada malo en ti, cariño —dijo con suavidad—. Eres perfecta.

—Muchas gracias.

Maggie estaba a punto de llorar por la emoción.

—Algo marcha mal de todas formas, ¿no es cierto? ¿No quieres contármelo? Maggie se miró los pies.

—Julie te ha abrazado.

—Bueno, me gusta que me abracen.

— ¿Yo también puedo hacerlo?

Isabella sonrió. La niña dudó, pero al ver que su madrastra extendía los brazos corrió a ellos como una paloma que hubiera regresado a su nido. La sensación resultaba tan nueva como increíble para la joven. Primero la había abrazado su padre, y ahora Isabella. No podía recordar tantos abrazos en su corta existencia.

Una vez más, sonrió y suspiró.

—Me gusta mucho que me abraces.

—Y a mí también me gusta —dijo la niña. Isabella la soltó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ambas tendremos que practicar bastante. Y también tu padre. Estás muy guapa cuando sonríes.

En aquel instante regresó Julie con el jarrón. Miró a Maggie y dijo:

—Vaya, últimamente pareces distinta.

—Es que tengo ropa nueva —observó.

—No, no es eso. Es que sonríes mucho —rió su amiga—. Jake dice que te pareces a esa actriz de su serie de televisión preferida. ¿No te has fijado en cómo te miraba hoy en clase?

—No me mira nunca —contestó, ruborizada—. ¿Es cierto que me miraba?

—Desde luego. Y los otros chicos se rieron de él. Pero no se enfadó. Se limitó a sonreír.

El corazón de Maggie se detuvo. Miró a su madrastra con ojos brillantes, llenos de alegría.

Isabella estaba muy contenta. Acabaran como acabaran las cosas, no se arrepentía de haberse casado con Edward. Pensó en la viuda de Sutherland y sintió un intenso frío interior, pero no dejó que las niñas lo notaran. Se limitó a sonreír y a escuchar su conversación mientras se preguntaba qué diría su marido cuando supiera que había tenido visita aquella mañana.

Cuando lo supo, no dijo nada. Aquello empeoró las cosas. Se limitó a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se disponían a meterse en la cama.

—No me dijo de qué quería hablar contigo. Dijo que era algo personal y que ya te pondrías en contacto con ella —comentó, mirándolo.

Su dura expresión no se suavizó. La observó en busca de algún síntoma de celos, pero no los encontró en ninguna parte. Le había contado todo lo sucedido durante la visita de Victoria sin emoción aparente. Pero si significaba algo para ella tendría que haberse interesado las conversaciones privadas que pudiera tener con otra mujer. Por otra parte, todo el mundo había asociado su nombre al de la viuda de Sutherland durante los últimos años. Isabella debía estar al tanto.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Todo lo que recuerdo —contestó, sonriendo—. Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? Tiene un pelo precioso, largo y rizado. No había visto un cabello así en toda mi vida. ¿Es modelo?

—No, fue actriz de cine hasta que murió su marido. Estaba cansada de tener que viajar de un lado a otro, de modo que cuando heredó su fortuna se quedó aquí y dejó de trabajar.

— ¿Y no se aburre en un lugar tan pequeño?

—No. Pasa mucho tiempo en casa de Jasper Cullen.

Isabella lo sintió por Alice, y se preguntó si su amiga conocería la relación que Jasper mantenía con la viuda. Pero entonces recordó lo que había comentado su padre.

— ¿Le gusta a él?

—Quiere sus tierras —contestó—. Ambos estamos intentando conseguir las tierras que separan nuestras propiedades. Hay un rió en ellas. Si él las consigue, tendré que llevarlo a juicio por los derechos de utilización del agua. Y lo mismo sucederá si gano yo.

—De modo que es un simple asunto de negocios.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Yo no he dicho eso —se burló—. Cullen es un hombre bastante frío, y Victoria es... como lo diría... una mujer con mucho carácter que no necesita que la estimulen.

Isabella contuvo la respiración.

— ¿Hasta qué punto? ¿Y quién la estimula?

—Lo que haya hecho en el pasado no es asunto tuyo—bromeó.

Ella se incorporó y lo miró con atención.

— ¿Te estás acostando con ella?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Ya me has oído! —espetó—. Te he preguntado que si estás tan decidido a conseguir esas tierras que te acuestas con ella para lograrlo.

— ¿Crees que soy capaz de algo así? —preguntó, mirándola de forma vagamente amenazadora.

— ¿Por qué otra razón querría venir a esta casa? —preguntó—. Y a una hora en la que generalmente estás aquí, cuando Maggie ya se ha marchado al colegio.

—Ya veo que te ha molestado. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Dijo que has pasado todas estas noches en su casa, cuando se suponía que estabas trabajando —contestó, irritada—. Y actuó como si ella fuera la dueña de la casa.

—Quería casarse conmigo —comentó, hundiendo más aún el cuchillo.

—Bueno, pues te has unido a mí —espetó enfadada—. ¡Y no pienso permitir esta situación!

—Isabella...

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir.

—Eso espero —dijo, mirándola con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas mejor?

—Si tuviera una botella te lo explicaría, rompiéndotela en la cabeza —bramó.

Edward la observó con humor.

—Estás tan celosa que no puedes pensar —rió.

— ¿De esa pelirroja flacucha?

—Vaya, vaya —dijo, acercándose lentamente, como un gato.

— ¡Soy dos veces más mujer que ella!

— ¿Piensas demostrármelo? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Ve a cerrar la puerta y te enseñaré unas cuantas cosas.

Edward rió encantado. Se levantó, cerró la puerta y apagó la luz de la lámpara, dejando encendida la que había en la mesita de noche.

Isabella también se había levantado. Cuando caminó hacia la cama, ella se quitó el camisón y dejó que cayera al suelo.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó de forma sugerente—. Puede que esté más delgada de lo que me gustaría, pero...

Edward se arrojó sobre ella antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. La abrazó y comenzó a besarla con apasionamiento. Isabella gimió, pero no intentó protestar, ni discutir nada.

Su marido se apresuró a desnudarse.

—Espera un momento —dijo ella—. Se supone que soy yo la que debo demostrarte algo.

—Adelante entonces —la invitó.

Entonces se inclinó sobre su esposa y empezó a besar sus senos mientras sus manos acariciaban territorios inexplorados.

Isabella quiso decir algo, pero no pudo hacer nada salvo gemir. Se arqueó y clavó las uñas en sus duras caderas. Cuando su boca se encontró de nuevo con sus labios, ni siquiera fue capaz de emitir un sonido.

Hicieron el amor, y mucho más tarde ella estaba tumbada, sudorosa y cansada, temblando en sus brazos. Había sentido un placer tan intenso que ni siquiera podía coordinar sus movimientos.

—Estás demasiado débil —la acusó, trazando la línea de sus labios con un dedo—. No debí haberlo hecho.

—Claro que debías —susurró con sensualidad—. Ha sido maravilloso.

—Desde luego —sonrió—. Espero que hablaras en serio cuando decías que querías tener niños.

Ella rió.

—Quería y quiero tenerlos. Pero ya tenemos una.

—Has conseguido cambiarla por completo —comentó, observándola.

—No, ella me ha cambiado a mí. Y a ti —dijo, abrazándolo—. Ahora somos una familia. No había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida. Y a partir de ahora será aún mejor.

—Al menos me ha perdonado —observó—. Tendré que ganarme la confianza que no supe ganarme hasta ahora. Siento vergüenza cuando pienso en lo que ha sufrido.

—La vida está llena de lecciones —dijo—. Ahora es verdaderamente tu hija. Y dentro de poco podrás malcriar a más niños. Te amo, Edward.

—Y yo te he amado durante toda mi vida. No era capaz de decírtelo. Es gracioso, ¿no te parece? No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba hasta que te perdí. Si no hubieras sobrevivido habría preferido morir.

Aquella declaración la sorprendió. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo semejante de sus labios.

—Edward —susurró, entre lágrimas.

—Y pensar que has creído que deseaba a Victoria...

—Bueno, está muy delgada, pero es preciosa.

—Sólo en apariencia. En cambio, tú eres bella en todos los sentidos, sobre todo cuando haces de madre de Maggie.

Isabella sonrió.

—Es fácil. La quiero tanto corno amo a su padre —murmuró.

—Y su padre también te quiere —susurró a su vez—. Desesperada y alocadamente.

— ¿De verdad? —lo retó—. Demuéstralo entonces.

Edward gimió.

—Resulta muy tentador, pero en este caso el espíritu será más fuerte que la carne —dijo con suavidad—. Aún no te has recobrado lo suficiente como para iniciar sesiones intensivas. Te prometo que cuando te pongas bien te llevaré a las Bahamas e intentaremos batir todos las marcas mundiales.

—Me parece muy bien.

Isabella lo atrajo hacia sí y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la maravillosa y divina sensación de ser amada.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

* * *

La nueva profesora de Maggie encontró en ella una chica tan encantadora y dispuesta a cooperar como su amiga Julie. Maggie regresaba a casa todos los días con una nueva apariencia y con gran alegría por poder ver a sus padres. Pasaban largas veladas viendo películas frente al fuego, leyendo libros o celebrando fiestas, que organizaba Isabella y a las que Maggie invitaba a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Jake.

Edward ya no viajaba tanto, aunque seguía luchando con Jasper Cullen por conseguir la propiedad de las tierras de la viuda de Sutherland, que separaban sus ranchos.

—Está cortejándolo —murmuró cierta noche—. Es la broma del siglo. Jasper es frío como el hielo, evita a las mujeres como si fueran una plaga, y sin embargo, ella no hace otra cosa que insinuarse.

—Lo sé. Hable con Alice la semana pasada. Dijo que Jasper quería que volviera con él, pero al parecer tuvieron una seria discusión. Creo que tiene celos de Victoria.

—Pobrecilla —dijo, atrayéndola hacia sí—. No debería estar celosa de Cullen. No le gustan las mujeres.

—Los hombres tampoco.

Edward rió.

—Y yo menos que nadie. Lo que quería decir es que no está interesado en mantener relaciones esporádicas, y menos con encantadoras viudas. Sólo le interesan las tierras y el ganado.

—Las mujeres son mucho más divertidas —bromeó.

—Alice debería intentar demostrárselo.

—No se atreve.

— ¿Alice? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma mujer que se encargó de seducir a tres invitados a la vez en una cena?

—Jasper es diferente. Le importa.

—Creo que empiezo a comprender.

Isabella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Es un gran hombre. A ti te cae mal por culpa de su padre, pero no tiene tan pocos escrúpulos como Carlisle en lo relativo a los negocios.

—Preferiría no hablar sobre Carlisle.

—Aún sigues sin creer que...

—Claro que no —dijo de inmediato—. Sólo quería decir que los Cullen han sido mis enemigos durante muchos años, económicamente hablando. Jasper y yo no podremos ser amigos jamás.

—Yo no diría tanto. Ten en cuenta que Alice es mi amiga.

—Y muy buena, según creo.

—Sí. Estoy segura de que más tarde o más temprano acabará con Jasper.

—Pero son parientes.

—Sólo políticamente. Son hijos de padres diferentes.

—Pues parece que se odian.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el amor y el odio. Pero resulta sospechoso, ¿no te parece? Cuando odias a alguien, intentas evitarlo, pero Jasper hace todo lo posible por verla y hacerle la vida imposible.

—Ella hace lo mismo con él.

—Tiene que hacerlo. Un hombre como él pasaría por encima de ella si no hiciera nada. En cierta forma, tú también eres así —añadió, observando sus negros ojos—. Una mujer delicada no podría vivir contigo.

—Tal y como descubrió Rosalie —dijo, agarrando su mano—. Hay algo que no te he contado sobre mi matrimonio, y, creo que ha llegado el momento de que te lo diga. Maggie nació de forma prematura. No me acosté con Rosalie hasta que rompimos el compromiso. Y estaba tan borracho que la confundí contigo. Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente y vi lo que realmente había hecho. Pero era demasiado tarde para corregir el error.

Isabella no dijo nada. Se limitó a tragarse el dolor que sentía.

—Ya veo.

—Fue muy cruel. Cruel e irresponsable. Pero he pagado por ello. Como habéis pagado Rosalie, Maggie y tú —declaró, buscando su mirada—. Pero a partir de ahora, te creeré siempre, digas lo que digas. He querido decírtelo desde el día en que te vi en casa de tu padre, cuando regresaste.

—Pues en lugar de eso, hiciste unas cuantas acusaciones bastante groseras. Edward sonrió con tristeza.

—Duele mucho saber lo que se ha perdido. Te amaba con toda mi alma y no podía decírtelo porque pensé que me odiabas.

—En parte era cierto.

—Y luego, cuando descubrí la razón por la que realmente habías regresado, quise morir.

Isabella se apretó contra él.

—No debes mirar atrás. Todo ha terminado ya. Estoy a salvo, y también lo estáis Maggie y tú.

—Mi Maggie —suspiró, sonriendo—. Es una gran ranchera.

—No en vano se trata de tu hija.

—Mmmm. Sí, desde luego. Me alegro de haberme dado cuenta al final de que Rosalie también había mentido sobre mi paternidad. Hay demasiadas similitudes entre nosotros.

—Demasiadas para mi gusto —sonrió contra su pecho—. Han pasado seis semanas desde aquella noche en la que me empeñé en demostrarte que era más mujer que la viuda de Sutherland...

—Y lo hiciste.

Isabella se apartó unos centímetros para mirarlo, mientras sonreía con cierto secretismo. Pero Edward no estaba para sorpresas. Acarició su estómago y sonrió a su vez, con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —preguntó ella, en un susurro.

—Duermo contigo todas las noches —continuó, sin hacerle caso—. Y hacemos el amor casi todos los días. No estoy ciego. Me he dado cuenta de que te has saltado el desayuno durante la última semana,

—Vaya, quería sorprenderte.

—Inténtalo —sugirió.

—Estoy embarazada —declaró, mirándolo.

Edward se incorporó, se llevó las manos al corazón y la miró con tal alegría que ella empezó a reír.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Dios mío!

Su exagerada reacción causó tal ataque de risa en su esposa que estuvo a punto de acabar en el suelo. Pero en aquel instante la señora Platt asomó la cabeza por la puerta, alarmada por el escándalo.

— ¡Está embarazada! —le informó Edward.

— ¡Vaya! ¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Bueno, aún tengo que ir al médico para confirmarlo —contestó ella.

—Sí —dijo Edward—. Pero los resultados de las pruebas no asustarán a nadie.

Isabella asintió con todo su corazón.

Aquella tarde se lo dijeron a Maggie. Cuando la llamaron para que fuera al salón, sospechó algo. Las cosas habían salido muy bien las últimas semanas, y hasta pensó que cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran cambiado de opinión con ella, de que quisieran enviarla lejos de casa, a algún internado.

—Isabella está embarazada —anunció su padre.

Los ojos de Maggie se iluminaron.

— ¡Ah, es eso! —dijo, aliviada—. Pensé que se trataba de algo malo. ¿Quieres decir que vas a tener un niño, mamá? —preguntó, corriendo a abrazarla al sofá—. Julie se morirá de la envidia. ¿Podré acunarlo en brazos cuando nazca? ¿Podré cuidar de él? Puedo conseguir algunos libros sobre bebés...

Isabella reía encantada.

—Sí, claro que podrás ayudarme. Pensé por un momento que a lo mejor no te gustaba, porque todo ha sucedido muy deprisa.

—Oh, claro que me gusta —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Me encantaría tener un hermanito. Porque va a ser niño, ¿verdad?

Edward rió.

—Bueno, también me gustan las niñas.

—Sólo te gusto porque sé distinguir una vaca de otra —observó la niña, sonriendo.

—También me gustas porque eres bonita.

—Ahora tendré algo importante de lo que hablar —continuó Maggie—. Te echamos mucho de menos en el colegio, mamá. Todos. La señorita Webber es simpática, pero tú eres especial.

—Algún día volveré a la enseñanza —prometió—. Es como montar en bicicleta. No se olvida nunca.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a decírselo al abuelo? —preguntó Edward.

—De acuerdo —contestó—. ¡Vamos ahora mismo!


	24. Final

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Camino del altar de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final**

* * *

Las noticias asombraron y encantaron a Charlie. Se sentó en su mecedora y los miró a los tres, que se habían acomodado en el sofá.

—Un bebé —exclamó, con rostro alegre—. Vaya, vaya.

—Será un niño, abuelo —aseguró Maggie—. Así tendrás a alguien que aprecie los trenes que coleccionas. Siento mucho preferir el ganado.

Charlie rió.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Puede que algún día puedas enseñar cosas a tu hermano sobre los tipos de muebles de la época de la reina Ana.

Maggie explicó a sus padres que a Charlie le encantaban los muebles antiguos.

—Bueno, es divertido —dijo el abuelo.

—Es verdad —declaró su nieta—. Pero el ganado es mucho más interesante, y también es algo científico. ¿Verdad, papá?

—Desde luego, es hija mía —contestó Edward—. Cualquiera podría decirlo.

Charlie asintió y sonrió. Desde que había ido a visitarlo por primera vez, su vida había cambiado. A veces lo ayudaba a organizar sus libros. Tenía muchos, y ambos compartían el amor por la lectura.

—Eso me recuerda una cosa —dijo Charlie—. Encontré algo para ti en la última subasta.

Se levantó y sacó un libro antiguo y hermoso, del siglo diecinueve. Con mucho cuidado, se lo dio a Maggie.

—Será mejor que cuides de él, porque es muy valioso.

—Oh, abuelo... —dijo, entusiasmada.

Edward silbó, sorprendido.

—Ese libro parece muy caro, Charlie.

—Maggie lo sabe muy bien y cuidará de él. Nunca he conocido a nadie que cuide tanto los libros. Nunca los deja abiertos, ni dobla las hojas, y siempre los devuelve a su sitio. Hasta dejo que coja mis primeras ediciones. Es una pequeña joya.

Maggie escuchó el comentario y miró a su abuelo con una sonrisa llena de afecto.

—Está enseñándome a cuidar de ellos —anunció con orgullo.

—Y es una excelente alumna —continuó Charlie, mirando a Isabella con amor—. Me gustaría que tu madre estuviera aquí. Se sentiría muy feliz y estaría muy orgullosa.

—Lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que también ella lo sabe, papá —dijo Isabella con suavidad. Y sonrió.

Aquella noche llamó a Alice para darle las buenas noticias. Su amiga se alegró sinceramente.

—Tienes que decirme cuándo va a nacer para que pueda tomar un avión e ir a verlo.

— ¿A verlo?

—Claro. Además, estoy segura de que tendrás un niño. Son muy simpáticos, y así tendrás una parejita con Maggie.

—Bueno, haré lo que pueda —le aseguró—. ¿Has sabido algo sobre Jasper?

Alice permaneció en silencio unos segundos, antes de contestar.

—No.

—Hace poco que conocí a la viuda de Sutherland...

— ¿Es muy vieja?

—Unos cinco o seis años más que yo —contestó—. Tiene una figura imponente, es pelirroja, de ojos verdes y muy elegante.

—Jasper debe estar muy contento, porque la ve todos los fines de semana.

—Alice, yo no me preocuparía mucho por ello —comentó con lentitud—. Es fría, dura y con mucha malicia, por lo que he oído. Nadie sabe lo que es capaz de hacer.

—La invitó a su casa —dijo Alice—. Y tuvo la audacia de invitarme también a mí para que actuara de sujeta velas, para que la gente no pensara que hay algo entre ellos. No pienso observar cómo coquetea con ella sólo para que su imagen se mantenga intacta.

—Puede que te equivoques, Alice. A Jasper no le gustan las mujeres. Dicen que es... sexualmente frío.

—Jasper.

—En efecto.

Alice dudó. No podía contar a su amiga lo que estaba pensando, ni lo que recordaba sobre él.

— ¿Aún sigues ahí? —preguntó Isabella.

—Sí —suspiró—. Es culpa suya. Desea tanto esas tierras que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlas.

—No creo que pretenda a llegar tan lejos. Yo diría que sólo la invitó para hablar de negocios, pero es posible que ella piense que está interesado en algo más y que ahora no pueda librarse de la pelirroja. Te aseguro que puede ser muy pesada cuando quiere. Conmigo lo fue. Tiene mucho carácter, y Jasper es rico. Creo que es ella quien está coqueteando con él, no al contrario.

—Nunca lo había pensado.

— ¿Le has dado la oportunidad de explicarse? —preguntó.

—No —admitió—. No quiero arriesgarme dándole a Jasper la oportunidad de hacerme la vida imposible durante un largo fin de semana.

—Deberías intentarlo. Puede que haya cambiado sentimentalmente.

—No lo creo —rió—. Pero lo llamaré, y si vuelve a pedirme que vaya a su casa, iré. Pero sólo si hay más gente alrededor además de la viuda.

—Llámalo y dile lo que piensas.

—No sé si...

—Vamos, no es ningún ogro. Sólo es un hombre.

—Ya —dijo sin convicción.

—Alice, nunca has sido cobarde. Sálvalo.

—No puedo creer que el hombre de hielo necesite que lo salven —dudó—. ¿Quién te dijo que lo llamaban así?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. No sale con nadie. La viuda es la primera mujer a la que ha visto en muchos años —contestó con suavidad—. Es curioso, ¿no te parece?

Lo era, pero Alice no se molestó en comentar las sospechas que tenía. Se preguntó si contaba con el coraje suficiente como para ir a Sheridan y averiguar la verdad.

—Puede que vaya.

—Deberías —continuó Isabella.

Minutos más tarde colgó el teléfono, dando tiempo a su amiga para que pensara en ello con profundidad. Cuando terminó de hablar, Edward se acercó a ella y sonrió con calidez. Después, se sentó en el sofá, a su lado.

—Estás muy guapa vestida de rosa —comentó.

—Gracias.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Parece que Victoria está haciendo la vida imposible a Jasper.

—Me alegro.

—Deberías tener la decencia de sentirlo por él —espetó, mirándolo—. Creo recordar que estuviste en su punto de mira, en el pasado.

—Hasta que apareciste para salvarme, encantadora mujer.

Se inclinó y la besó con suavidad.

—Nadie puede salvar a Jasper, salvo Alice.

—Estoy seguro de que podrá luchar contra sus propios fantasmas. O más bien, contra sus propias dragonas —rió.

— ¿Aún pretendes conseguir esas tierras?

—Oh, renuncié a ello cuando nos casamos —contestó con tranquilidad—. Supuse que ella buscaba algo más que dinero, y tú estabas demasiado celosa.

—Vaya.

—No tenías por qué preocuparte. No era mi tipo. Pero descubrí que andaba detrás de mí y preferí abandonar el asunto —añadió, riendo—. Además, no creo que Jasper tenga más éxito. Ella sólo está intentando descubrir si tiene alguna opción con él, y si no la tiene, no venderá sus tierras.

—Puede que caiga en la trampa.

—No. No me cae bien, pero no es ningún idiota. Tampoco es su tipo de mujer. Le gusta dar órdenes. Es demasiado fuerte para ella, y no se llevarían bien. De hecho, creo que le resulta tan atractivo a Victoria porque no puede conseguirlo.

—Eso espero. No me gustaría que lo engañara con el matrimonio. Creo que Alice lo quiere más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí.

—Que solucionen sus propios problemas. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado esta casa desde que te casaste conmigo?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí. Maggie es una persona completamente distinta.

—Y yo, y tú, y hasta tu padre y la señora Platt. Pero por si fuera poco, ahora vamos a tener un hijo y Maggie está deseando que nazca. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tenemos el mundo en las manos.

Isabella se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos.

—El mundo en nuestras manos —repitió, encantada.

Siete meses más tarde, Anthony Charles Masen nacía en el hospital provincial de Bighorn. Fue un parto rápido y sencillo, y Edward permaneció junto a su esposa durante todo el proceso. Después, dejaron que Maggie entrara con su padre a ver a su hermano, mientras lo amamantaba.

—Se parece mucho a ti, papá —observó la niña.

—Se parece más a Isabella —protestó él—. Tú eres quien se parece más a mí.

Maggie sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se había establecido una relación completamente nueva entre padre e hija. No se sentía en absoluto amenazada por el bebé, porque sabía que sus padres la querían. El frío y vacío pasado había desaparecido para siempre, tal y como había sucedido entre Isabella y Edward.

Isabella se había atrevido a preguntar a su marido acerca de lo que Rosalie había escrito en la carta que le había enviado años atrás, y que había devuelto sin abrir. Edward le contestó que no recordaba mucho sobre lo que le había dicho su anterior esposa, excepto una frase que había sacado de cierto libro, de un autor que no podía recordar: _«Y Dios dijo: toma lo que quieras y paga por ello.»_ Al menos, aquella carta había servido para demostrar que Rosalie había descubierto la dolorosa verdad que encerraba aquella cita. Y lo sentía por ella.

Aunque fuera tarde, por supuesto. Demasiado tarde.

Para entonces ya habían perdonado a Rosalie, y el amor y la alegría que compartían Maggie, Edward y su esposa, crecía día a día. En cuanto a Isabella, también había aprendido una lección; en ocasiones era necesario aguantar y luchar. Miró con adoración a su orgulloso marido y se dijo que enseñaría aquella lección a Maggie y al niño que sostenía entre sus brazos.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Seguiremos con la segunda parte de esta historia, pero esta ve será la historia de Jasper y Alice**

 **En nuestro perfil encontraras el link para descargar el PDF de la Historia**


End file.
